Dare from Hell
by Aznyx
Summary: (COMPLETED) (AU) (Story told in Hermione's P.O.V) Insanity overwhelmed me as I accepted that ridiculous challenge, who knew one little thing can erupt into something so big? My first DracoHermione.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** First Harry Potter story. First Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger pairing. Go easy with it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I would be so rich right now instead of being a broke little 15-year-old. So no, I don't own Harry Potter. This disclaimer goes for all chapters.

* * *

**Dare from Hell**

****

**Chapter One**

****

* * *

****

It was a dare, for goodness's sake. A simple, stupid dare. Who would've guessed the dare caused me more trouble than I expected? Honestly, in the first place, no one would've think I would do such a ridiculous challenge. I thought I havegone delirious myself.

It all started one day during lunch in the Great Hall. Unexpectedly, I found myself in a useless bickering with Lavender, Parvarti, and Ginny. It was three to one; there was no way in hell I could win, especially if the topic was about boys.

"I'm not a hopeless case." I muttered, offended.

"Yes, you are." Ginny disagreed, shaking her red head up and down.

"Honestly, Hermione, you're in seventh year already and when is the last time you had a date? A real date." Lavender frowned.

I opened my mouth, the words were ready to roll off my tongue, but Ginny cut me off.

"Don't say Krum."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice and wiped her mouth with her napkin before she said, "There's nothing wrong with him. It's just that it's been so long and he doesn't count anymore."

Parvarti nodded. "We're your friends and it's absolutely torturous for us to see you almost three years without anymore." She placed her hand on her forehead and feinted a long sigh.

"It's time you have someone." Lavender smiled while biting her cookie.

"I dated Ron last year."

Ginny scowled, a look of disgust evident in her face. "A real man, Hermione, not my idiot of a brother."

"What about Draco Malfoy?" Parvarti suggested.

I stopped midway of my sip and choked on the pumpkin juice. I set the goblet down hard on the table, the juice sloshing around and sending droplets of orange onto my robe. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the girls looking at each other and the most devious smiles I've ever seen stretched across their mischievous faces.

"Brilliant!" Lavender exclaimed gleefully.

"You have got to be joking. Ferret? That's absolutely ludicrous." I sputtered. "I hate him. He's nothing but a rude, egoistic, self-centered, obnoxious prat who thinks he's better than anyone else just because he got money."

"He's so good-looking, delicious even. I mean damn, that boy definitely grew over the summer." Ginny sighed dreamily.

"Even you can't disagree with that?" Parvarti grinned in Malfoy's direction.

I stretched my neck a bit and looked over to the Slytherin table. Indeed, Ginny was right. Malfoy did have major changes over the months. He looked matured, if that was even possible. Goodness, Malfoy almost look... good.

I mentally slapped myself. Did I say Malfoy looked good? But then again, I would be questioning my sexuality if I said he didn't.

"Fine." I admitted. "Malfoy does have some looks on him."

Lavender grinned. I knew that grin. I've seen it too many a times.

"I dare you to ask him out." She declared.

"What?! No! I will not ask him out!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat. Immediately, everyone stopped talking and heads turned my way. Merlin, even Malfoy's. He smirked when he met my eyes and I felt my cheeks burning crimson.

I slowly sat down sheepishly and buried my face into my hands.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ginny demanded as her eyes flashed dangerously at the students staring at us. "Ron, go back to stuffing your face."

Ron who flushed red went back to his food and ignored us while the other students resumed their businesses.

"I-will-not-ask-him-out." I gritted through clenched teeth.

"Ask who out Granger?"

I knew that voice all too well.

"Sod off Malfoy." I snapped.

"That was quite an exclamation. I was just wondering who would be the desperate guy that would accept your proposal if you even have the guts to ask him."

"It's none of your business ferret."

"Damn, you been turned into a ferret once, you're a ferret for life."

He walked away with his two dumb bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle following his heels.

"Aw, look at the chemistry between them..." Parvarti giggled.

I fought the urge to take out my wand and hex Parvarti for making such a comment.

"The only chemistry between us is explosions and more explosions."

Ginny shook her head. "They say hate turns to love."

"Well, then I would love to hate the person who said that and perhaps, even blast them into the next dimension."

I grabbed my books and stood up, glaring at the three devil's spawns. Ginny batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Prove us wrong, Hermione." Parvarti said. "Prove us that you're not a hopeless case."

I sat down again. How can you be mad at Ginny when she's doing her puppy face? "But why it gotta be Malfoy?" I whined. "What about Seamus, Dean, or even Neville?"

"Because." Ginny smiled.

"Because why?" I hate this conversion more and more.

"Because, because."

"Oh fine." I sighed, an indication of defeat. What the heck? You only live once, plus Malfoy's father is dead so I don't have to worry about him blowing my Muggle head off.

"Yay!" Lavender cheered.

"But! I'm not asking him out."

"Fine." Parvati agreed. "You just to flirt or seduce, do whatever you can to get him to be your date for the seventh year dance."

"B-but—"

"Ah-ah No buts. That's final. No more discussions." Parvarti held her hand up to my face.

I groaned. The hand meant she wasn't talking to me anymore no matter no much I bug her.

I strapped on my bag and strutted out the Great Hall with the devious threesome smiling proudly for the work they did.

There goes my dignity, right out that door. How do I get myself into these messes? I must be prone to unfortunate luck. Somehow, I have to get out of this mess... But then again, am I really that hopeless? I'm not the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts and I know I don't look like something someone stepped on. So why my luck with the guys is much worse than Neville's luck of passing Snape's class?

Draco Malfoy. Merlin knows how much he can't tolerate me and I him. Out of all the male population, they had to pick him!

SMACK!

Speak of the devil.

"Granger, would you watch where you're going?" He glared.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" I asked hotly.

"I was. You were supposed to step out of the way to let me pass."

"Blasted git. Self-centered prat." A stream of violent words flowed out of my mouth.

"Such harsh words."

"Move it!"

"Say please."

"Move the hell away!"

He instantly stepped to the side. "Jeez, Granger. It's really bad this time of the month, huh?"

I flipped him off. Now how in Merlin's hell am I going to flirt with this bastard if every word from his lips makes me want to curse him into the next century?

I am so going to murder Parvarti, Lavender, and Ginny for this. Speaking of them... an idea popped into my head and I rushed to Trelawney's class before I'm late.

* * *

Please **rate/review**. I'm open for suggestions. . 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive reviews! =D Here's chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

* * *

Dare From Hell

Chapter Two

* * *

Lavender and Parvarti sat there completely captivated by Professor Trelawney's words. Merlin knows why she started a lesson on love lives.  
  
I sat on the end of the table, my mind of the verge of exploding. Ron and Harry were drawing little pictures of all the disastrous things their wicked mind can conjure up about Snape. Snape blowing up into tiny pieces, dressing up as a woman, doing the chicken dance, etc.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
Maybe just for a moment. I thought.  
  
"Hermione! I can see your love life very clearly!"  
  
I jumped. Goodness, that woman does scare the pants off you.  
  
"Under the stars, you will meet the man of your dreams." She spoke in a very haunting voice that made it seems like the "man of my dreams" was going to murder me later on.  
  
"But for right now, it is best if you do not let your fears get in the way of getting the man of your desire. Approach him, talk to him, and get to know him."  
  
A little evil voice in my head tells me that some certain three devils have to do with this. I turned towards Lavender who met my glaring eyes and winked. She whispered something to Parvarti and they both started giggling. This was the dare from hell.

* * *

Descending down the long spiral stairs, I ran into none other than my nemesis. I stopped walking when he walked pass. Extending my foot just a little bit...  
  
The students stopped and stared at the commotion. I've already fled for my dear life. I knew I was going to pay for that later, but for now, I'm enjoying the sweet memory of seeing Malfoy crashing into the stairs.  
  
Still biting my tongue when I stumbled into Herbology, I took a seat near the back just incase my laughter erupts. The class went by rather quickly, with me half wondering what Malfoy was planning to do with me.  
  
Ginny confronted me when I strolled into the castle.  
  
"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." She fumed, her face remarkably matching the shade of her hair.  
  
"Whatever do you think I'm doing?" I gave her my most innocent smile.  
  
"You tripped Malfoy!"  
  
"Who told you that? I did no such thing."  
  
"Don't try to get out of this dare Hermione." She warned, shaking her index disappointedly at me.  
  
"It's not my fault if he's not graceful as he should be walking up the stairs." I pouted.  
  
"You heard of what happened to the wizards and witches who tried to get out of dares?"  
  
"No." I said meekly.  
  
"Good, because trust me, you don't want to know. It's gruesome."  
  
"It's probably better than flirting with Malfoy." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"I want you to talk to him."  
  
"I'm going to hate you for this."  
  
"I know, that's why I love you, too." Ginny grinned and hugged me before she happily bounced away.  
  
Where is that bloody git when you need him? I pushed the doors open to the Great Hall, my eyes scanning the various faces. My eyes stopped at the Slytherin table. There he is.  
  
Malfoy looked up and smiled at me. Bastard. There's not even a single scratch on him. Malfoy continued smiling at me and I wondered if the fall had malfunctioned his brain. I walked nervously to the Gryffindor table and sat down. All of a sudden, a sound that strongly resembled farting passed out and it resonated throughout the Great Hall.  
  
Oldest trick in the book and it still gets you. The room became utterly silent. The chicken stopped midway of its journey to Ron's mouth.  
  
Harry was the first to break the dreadful silence. He turned to me, eyes widened and mouthed. "Wow Hermione."  
  
Then the hall exploded with laughter.  
  
"It wasn't me!" I sputtered, throwing my arms up in exasperation. I turned in Malfoy's direction who doubled over with laughter. He wiped his invisible tears and I had the strongest urge to come over and beat the shit out of him. I shot him a look of pure venom, my nostrils flaring and I was seethed with rage.  
  
So this was his game. Screw the dare; Malfoy is going to pay hell for this.

* * *

I stormed down the corridors, girls giggling when I walked by and boys mouthing "Great blow Hermione."  
  
Wonderful. I'm no longer known was the brainy witch, but instead the brainy witch who farts.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry hollered. I stomped toward him.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, biting his lips. I knew Harry was dying inside, but he wasn't laughing because I'm his friend.  
  
"Of course I'm alright!"  
  
"Hey, when it goes, you gotta let it out."  
  
"Harry! Oh forget it!"  
  
I pushed him out of the way and furiously made my way to my room.  
  
"Cherry wax!" I screamed at the portrait of the singing mermaid that guarded the common room to my private room that I received for being Head- Girl. With my luck, Malfoy became Head-Boy. Merlin wonders how, but he is.  
  
Taken by shock, she quickly opened the portrait and swam away. There was only one thing on my mind. Revenge.  
  
I heard the portrait open and spun around. Draco Malfoy. Perfect timing.  
  
Malfoy saw me and smirked; that stupid, trademark smirk of his that aggravates me so.  
  
"Granger, that was sure a big one."  
  
"Oh, I know." I batted my eyelashes innocently, praying this trick works for me as it does for Ginny. "When it goes, you gotta let it out right?"  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow. I sauntered towards him, swaying my hips as I did so.  
  
"Oh my, it's getting hot in here." I fanned myself and looked at a confused Malfoy under my eyelashes.  
  
I took off my robes to reveal my school uniform, gold and red. I pushed Malfoy to the wall and he looked at me, shocked.  
  
I smiled at him, tracing his firm jaw with my fingers. With my other hand, I caressed his thighs, stroking it up and down. Malfoy shuddered.  
  
I'm pretty amazed myself. I mean, I've never flirted before and it was working pretty well. I have to thank Lavender for making me read, "Ways to Make a Guy Go Ohhhh..." after I tried to choke her before.  
  
I pressed myself to his body and I felt a raising lump. Perfect. I settled my thigh between his legs and I began to trace his neckline with my lips while my fingers gently stroke his firm chest. With my other hand, it begun to move up from his thigh and I grasped it.  
  
Malfoy gasped and let out a moan. I looked at him, my eyes lingering on his soft lips. I moved in closer, my lips barely touching his. Then I moved a bit, and whispered huskily in his ear, "Tough luck Malfoy."  
  
I immediately stepped away and laughed. The Slytherin grinded his teeth with anger.  
  
"You've been played Malfoy." I beamed.  
  
"You haven't won yet Granger." He spat and clomped into his room. As unexpected, he turned around, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Be careful when you look into the mirror tomorrow morning."

* * *

Knowing Malfoy he probably cause millions of warts on my face to look like the constellations. I locked my room, just to be on the safe side. I settled under the covers, fully satisfied with an exception of the little practical joke that happened in the Great Hall. My sleep was undisturbed, filled with pleasant dreams of me being Valedictorian and graduating with the highest NEWT scores Hogwarts have ever seen.  
  
I awoke to a fresh morning, fully rejuvenated for another day. However, my throat felt surprisingly dry and in desperate need for water. On my bedside, for some odd convenience, there was a glass of water that I don't remember being there the night before. I shrugged off the nagging feeling that there might be something wrong with the strange water and gulped the it down anyway.  
  
I pushed the sheets away and felt around the floor with my feet for my slippers. Without much success, I finally gave up and walked bare-footed to the adjoining bathroom that connected Malfoy's room to mine. Remembering to lock both doors, I climbed into the shower and blast the water on cold. The shower was quick, just some shampoo and soap.  
  
I stepped out, dripping wet and walked past the mirror to get my towel and took a slight glimpse at my reflection. I took the red towel and wrapped it around myself, but realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Making sure I wasn't hallucinating, I rushed back to the mirror and unwrapped my towel.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
That morning, the horrified scream of the Head-Girl was heard echoing throughout the school.  
  
Malfoy is dead. Plain and simple. A long and torturous death...  
  
I put on whatever clothes I found that could fit me after what the son-of-bastard Malfoy did.  
  
"Malfoy! You fucking evil bastard!" I screeched as I knocked down his door without regards of what he might be doing.  
  
"Damn Granger, what's wrong with you this morning?" He squirmed under his sheets.  
  
"You know pretty damn well what's wrong with me!"  
  
He looked at me with the most immaculate expression. How I wanted to strangle him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I could tell that he was fighting back the desire to laugh his bloody head off.  
  
"Look at this!" This'll be the day I pointed my chest to Malfoy.  
  
"Whoa!" Malfoy hooted. "Those are some pretty big knockers Granger."  
  
"They're like watermelon's for Merlin's sake!" I cried.  
  
"Hey, they look good on you." That bastard.  
  
"You pervert!" I lunged myself at him and began ripping whatever flesh my hands came in contact with.  
  
Being the stronger one, Malfoy easily lifted me off and held me down.  
  
"If I let you go, you'll calm down?"  
  
I nodded. Hell no.  
  
He released his hands and I used this opportunity to attack him. Malfoy quickly made a run for the door.  
  
"Malfoy! Get your bloody arse back here!" I ran after him.  
  
"Oh come on Granger, this is better than being flat." He mocked.  
  
"I can't walk properly without being tipped over!"  
  
"Maybe it'll get you the attention you always wanted. Maybe even a guy!"  
  
"Argh! You're going to die Malfoy!" My blood was boiling.  
  
"You look great with big tits, Granger!"  
  
I furiously charged towards him, but unfortunately, my breasts were indeed, much too big thanks to a certain scoundrel and it got in the way. Of course, I tripped.  
  
The water!  
  
"You!" I growled menacingly once I got back up. "You put that glass of water in my room and made me thirsty!"  
  
"Brilliant plan, huh Granger?"  
  
"Brilliant my ass! Change it back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Change it back!"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
Seeing as this conversation was ineffective, I stomp to my room and forcefully slammed the door. I'll going to have to do this myself. Only one problem. I have no idea how Malfoy did this and there was no way I could go to the library without being seen. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
  
I looked at the clock. Damn! I have thirty minutes before class start. NOOOOOOOO!!!!

* * *

TBC. Please rate/review. I love feedbacks.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A very long author's note: Thanks everyone for his or her great reviews! =D And to those who pointed out to me that Draco and Hermione are a bit OOC. I'm sorry about the characters being OOC, its just that I been reading too many fanfictions and forget how the real story went. My apologies. =(  
  
However, I did pointed out in the first chapter that Draco's father had died, so therefore, Draco is free to act how he wish without someone breathing down his neck. I may put how put how he died in later chapters, but I'm not sure. And Hermione, well, if anyone read or saw the third book, Hermione did punch Draco right in the face, so she does have some spunk in her. =) Oh, Hermione will limit on the swearing.  
  
I've taken everyone's suggestions and in the progress of making a better story.... Oh BTW, this is AU. Sorry, I had forgotten to write it earlier. If you really want to know, I'm kinda making up stuff as I go along, so I'm truly sorry for any inconvenience. Thanks for reading!  
  
To Bluecanary77 and everyone else who had the same questions: Yes, that is true that Hermione left Divination, but I'm making this story AU since I don't remember much of the original story. It's been quite long since I've read the Harry Potter books and with my bad memory... Anyways, I updated chapter two again and wrote that Hermione and Draco is Head-Girl and Head-Boy, therefore they have their own private rooms. Yet, there is a bathroom that adjoins both of their rooms together in chapter two. Hermione does not have access to Draco's room. Instead, in the morning of the "incident" she blasted the door down due to her anger. Thanks for pointing that out to me.

* * *

Dare from Hell

Chapter Three

* * *

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. The sound of the clock nearly drove me insane. I nervously glanced at the clock, watching as the minutes went by unusually quick. My precious thirty minutes speedily ticking away.  
  
Malfoy is probably in the Great Hall telling all of his Slytherin friends what a great prank he did and laughing his bloody head off. My eyebrows dewed together in thought as I tried to devised a plan. If only Harry have his invisible cloak here... but then again, his cloak isn't probably big enough because of a certain two _extra,_ _extra_, additions. I thought glumly. I certainly can't miss class. Professor McGonagall is giving notes on a test in three weeks!  
  
I groaned loudly as I punched my pillow and an amused smile stretched across my face as I envisioned it to be Malfoy's face. I remembered third year... I punched Malfoy in his face and wiped that stupid smug off. It did feel good.  
  
I looked at the clock again. Twenty minutes.  
  
Ok, I thought to myself. I have to get through this and get Malfoy. That pureblooded prat has more than hell to pay if he thinks this is the end of me.  
  
I shuffled through my piles of clothing to search for the biggest shirt I can find. My lips arched into a frown, as I held up the large shirt infront of me. Unfortunately, the shirt was green. How I used to like that color until a certain boy _cough_ _Malfoy_ _cough_ ruined it for me. Pulling the green shirt over my head, I can practically see Malfoy's idiot face laughing at me if he sees me wearing such a color.  
  
I grabbed my robe and pull it on, silently thanking myself for buying a size too big. Peering at the mirror, I bit my lips and grimaced. _They're_ poking out a bit too much, way too much. Merlin, _they're_ like two humungous round _thingies_. I had the strongest desire to hex Malfoy to oblivion.  
  
Grabbing my bushy hair, I tried to play it cool and hide them behind my brown locks. Yet, any aggravating voice in my mind keeps yapping.  
  
_Hermione dear, that won't work, they're still poking out._  
  
It's fine! No one will notice!  
  
_I'm your conscious... I know everything... and I know people will definitely notice... Besides, you know that it does your figure extremely well._  
  
I snorted. Yeah, if I wanted to look like I'm carrying two basketballs under my shirt. I doubt Malfoy knows what basketballs are. Wait. Why am I thinking about Malfoy now? I should get rid of these.  
  
_Admit Hermione, you like Malfoy. You think he's attractive..._  
  
No, I do not! Merlin, I'm arguing with myself. I can't believe it; I've really gone delirious.  
  
_You think Malfoy is cute... Then why are you thinking about him? Hmm? I know what you're thinking... I know what you're thinking... You're thinking about Malfoy...  
_  
I wonder if the voice would leave if I choke myself...  
  
_Mwuhahahaaa...._  
  
It disappeared. Thank Merlin. Quickly glancing at the clock again, I grabbed my wand and my books and rushed out the door. Five minutes.

* * *

I seriously need to get in better shape. I hurried pass the second and third years and it was not oblivious what the little boys were staring at. Little boys these days.  
  
Wheezing and gasping for air, I stumbled into McGonagall's class. It was already hard enough carrying four heavy books, not to mention an _extra_ load. McGonagall turned to me; her face was stern and lips pursed together.  
  
"Miss Granger, you're late." She barked.  
  
Readjusting the books to hide my chest, I mildly replied while sending deadly looks at a smirking Malfoy, "I'm sorry Professor, but um, something popped out—I mean, something popped up expectedly."  
  
"Well, go sit next to Mr. Malfoy. We're doing a little experiment and he's the only one without a partner." She ordered.  
  
Carefully hiding my chest, I stomp over to Malfoy who had the most aggravating smug.  
  
"What are you hiding there, Granger?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Ways of torturing and murdering you." I glared.  
  
"Today," McGonagall announced. "We're going to learn a simple spell that changes your clothes into different styles, colors, etc."  
  
I gasped.  
  
"Is there a problem Miss Granger?" I felt McGonagall's beady eyes scrutinized on me.  
  
"No, Professor."  
  
It was a good thing I knew the reverse spell. Merlin knows what Malfoy would have me wear.  
  
"With your partner," She continued, while glancing few looks at me. "I want you to change each other's clothing to a different style and color."  
  
I looked at Malfoy and if looks could kill, Malfoy would've been long dead.  
  
"Now, I want everyone to repeat after me.. Varia vestivo!"  
  
"Varia vestivo." The students chorused.  
  
"Again! With more feeling! You sound like me when I wake up."  
  
"Varia vestivo!" The class said much louder.  
  
"Now, picture in your mind your partner and the type of clothes he or she shall wear and the color. Then, I want you to say loud and clear, 'Varia vestivo'!"  
  
A wave of smirks and naughty thoughts invaded the boys' mind. Luckily, McGonagall caught those mischievous smiles.  
  
"I'll be walking around viewing your work. Any inappropriate clothing, you'll be sent straight to Dumbledore's office and a week of detention with me." She warned, her eyes narrowing on the students.  
  
"Well, Granger, let's get started." Malfoy looked at me, his wand twirling between his fingers.  
  
I have the perfect outfit for that bastard, too. A nice, pink dress with laces, white puffs, and a pink rose to match with little pink slippers. _Oh, I mustn't forget the big pink bow in his hair.  
_  
"I swear to hell, Granger, anything unsuitable for Malfoy standards, I'll make you Snape's next pet rat." Malfoy glowered.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Malfoy, your outfit is beyond _Malfoy standards_." I told him, smiling innocently.  
  
Clutching all of my books with one hand and my wand in the other, I pictured the pink outfit in my mind. "Varia..." I said loudly, raising my wand. "Ves—"  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
I stopped. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Would you mind setting your books down on the table?"  
  
Drat.  
  
"Of course not." I lied.  
  
Slowly releasing my precious books, with the whole class staring at me for causing another disturbance once more. Today is bad day. A VERY bad day.  
  
As soon as my books touched the surface of the table, a chorus of gasps went throughout the room. Boys with their mouths gaping like fishes and girls staring with wide eyes. Who've would imagine!  
  
McGonagall appeared to be taken back. I faced Harry and Ron, hoping for support, _any_ support. It's not everyday they see a girl with regular breast and the next day, she comes back with enormous round _thingies_...  
  
Malfoy's lips were twitching and I knew how badly he wanted to laugh. Harry was the first to end the horrendous silence. "Wow Hermione."  
  
As if it was all bubbling inside of him and it no longer can be contained, then, like in a horror movie, Malfoy broke into fits of laughter. Someone please Avada Kedavra me now!  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall must've regained from her shock.  
  
Malfoy only laughed harder, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.  
  
With rage, I raised my wand towards Malfoy and shouted "Varia vestivo!"  
  
A spark of pink light shot from the end of my wand and engulfed Malfoy. Then, with a small pluck, the pink light disappeared and left Malfoy with the cutest outfit I've ever seen.  
  
A pink dress with white laces and puffs, matching pink slippers and a great pink bow in his hair.  
  
Ron blinked. Harry blinked. Ron blinked again. Blink. Blink. Ron looks at Harry. Harry looks at Ron. In one quick motion, both fell over and laughed, clutching their stomachs and tears streaming out of their eyes.  
  
McGonagall's mouth formed into a large 'O'.  
  
"Aw, Malfoy, pink is such your color." I smirked.  
  
"Granger!" Malfoy leaped towards me, his hands outstretch to choke the daylights out of me. I stepped out of the way quickly enough and ran. "I'm going to kill you!" He screamed after me.  
  
"Calm down! Everyone calm down!" McGonagall shrieked.  
  
The class erupted with laughter.  
  
"Too bad Creevey isn't here to take a picture of Malfoy." Ron gasped, wiping his tears of laughter.  
  
"Silence!" McGonagall's ear-piercing shriek ran through the air and the class immediately froze.  
  
Malfoy grabbed me, his eyes were cold and he growled, "Change me back."  
  
"Let her go." Harry aimed his wand straight for Malfoy.  
  
"Tell scar-face to get his arse out of this." Said Malfoy harshly.  
  
"It's ok, Harry. I can handle a ferret." I affirmed. "Change my breasts back to their normal size."  
  
Growling to himself, Malfoy nodded. With a quick flick of his wand, I felt my breasts shrinking and the clothes loosened up. Good. Those humungous round _thingies_ are gone.  
  
"Now, take this hideous outfit back."  
  
Sending him venomous looks, I took my wand and silently muttered, "Reversio vestivo."  
  
Making sure I didn't do anything else, Malfoy skimmed his clothing and when he was fully satisfied, he let me go.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, you both have detention with me for a week." McGonagall gritted. "I'm appalled to see such misbehaviors Miss Granger."  
  
I looked down, feeling remorse. "I'm sorry Professor."  
  
"Now get out! Class is over!"  
  
The students hurriedly stampeded out of the classroom, ready to release the series of events out into the rest of the student body. Malfoy sent me a look of pure hatred before leaving the room himself.  
  
Lavender and Parvarti cornered me when I walked out into the corridor.  
  
"Bloody brilliant, Hermione." Lavender grinned, eyes twinkling evilly.  
  
"Malfoy does look good in pink." Parvarti agreed.  
  
"Ugh." I grimaced, a look of disgust evident on my face. "I can't stand him. You saw what he did to me? Those things were huge!"  
  
Lavender frowned, her index finger lingering on her chin. "You know what? Since you have a week's worth of detention with him, you can get to know him and do the dare."  
  
"What?!" I screeched. "You still want me to do the dare when you've clearly seen the horrors he has done to me?!"  
  
"Come on Hermione." Parvarti begged. "Pretty please?"  
  
I crossed my arms defiantly. "Absolutely not. Let the terror of not doing a dare come to me. Whatever it is, it's better than talking to Malfoy."  
  
"You're such a spoiled sport." Lavender whined. "Just give it one more try."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No, no, no!"  
  
Lavender stomp her foot with anger and pulled Parvarti down the corridor. "You're going to face the consequences Hermione. Don't say we didn't warn you!"  
  
If only I listened... if only I did...

* * *

TBC. Remember to review. =)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for his or her reviews! You're all so wonderful. =D. If anyone would like to be my beta-reader, please tell me with your review (of course) and leave your email address and I'll get back to you. I think two beta-readers would do fine. Thanks!  
  
I have a summer assignment from school for the summer. (it sucks...=( Blah.) I have to work too, and I'm going to the John Hopkins CAA program in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania on July 18 for three weeks. So I'm truly sorry in advance if I don't update as much as I should be. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Dare From Hell**

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**  
If Malfoy thought Hermione Granger, smartest witch in Hogwarts, was going to be beaten and ridiculed because of two oversized assets, he was unquestionably wrong. Nothing is going to stand in the way of my beloved education and myself.  
  
I trudged to Professor Flitwick's class, feeling a bit more secured that a certain pair of _cough_ _humungous thingies cough_ was not there for show and tell. _Although there was much to show, I certainly was a bit much too speechless to tell, not that I wasn't going to say anything about how I 'grew' them._ I grimed.  
  
After the thwarting incident in McGonagall's class, I avoided all contact with that prick Malfoy. It was most _unfortunate_ that I didn't have to share Charms with the Slytherins. Did anyone sense my obvious sarcasm? Hufflepuff was, in some ways, much better than Slytherin in my opinion.  
  
There it goes again. It's been happing all morning after the event in McGonagall's class. It might be me or my insecurity, but did I sense Ron staring my chest? Merlin, they've shrunk! Surely they're not growing bigger again, are they? And it was not only Ron, Harry made few glances and so did some of the Hogwarts male population. I made a quick note on my _Things To Do list.  
_  
_Things To Do  
  
1. Murder Malfoy Torture the git and give him a slow, painful death  
  
2. Plan an alibi for murdering Malfoy  
  
3. Note to self: Before murdering Malfoy, humiliate him. Don't forget to have revenge Lavender, Parvarti and Ginny.  
_  
Satisfied, I plastered a huge smile on my face and entered Flitwick's classroom. The Charms instructor greeted me with the most peculiar smile. Shrugging it off, I took a seat at the end of the table with Harry and Ron on the other side. I felt something tickling at my ear and I glanced over. A little paper was flying, flapping its tiny wings like a bird. Quickly grabbing the note before Flitwick saw it, I stuffed it into my pocket.  
  
It was not until ten minutes later during Flitwick's lecture that I remembered about the note. Quietly taking it out, I unfolded it and my eyes blazed fiery at the picture. I spun around, trying to catch the culprit, but the little smart arse was not detected. So the little bastard thought this is funny, huh? I'll show them funny. Before this day ends, someone will end up in the Hospital Wing and it will not be me.  
  
Flitwick's class skimmed through quickly enough. I couldn't wait to get out of class. I walked angrily out and threw the paper into the trash, making sure the paper was all the way at the bottom. And so comfortably it lay, there was the note:  
  
_An artistically drawn stick figure of Hermione Granger with bushy hair and two very large circles where her chest was supposedly located were bobbling up and down like two jiggling balls._ (How ridiculous is that?)

* * *

I could see them. Hell, I could practically hear them! Muttering and whispering among themselves; especially the boys! Hermione Granger, with the biggest you-know-what Hogwarts has ever seen. I'm not talking about brains either. Perverts.  
  
However, the girls, much to my delight, are talking about Malfoy's pretty pink dress. How magnificent.  
  
"Did you see what Hermione did?"  
  
"I know! I was there!" They gushed.  
  
"Malfoy looked so cute in a pink dress!"  
  
"If only I have a picture of that..." They sighed. Ugh.  
  
Absolutely disgusting, who would want to see a picture of Malfoy in a pink dress? Hilarious, it is, but not the type of guy I want if he's a transvestite. Hmm, I wonder. I should ask Malfoy if he really is one.  
  
Regrettably for me, the boys' conversation was more like this.  
  
"Did you see Hermione?!"  
  
"Her knockers were big!"  
  
"I bet Malfoy see them everyday!"  
  
What? I turned around to see whom the voice belonged to. Damn, they're gone. I was the only one in the empty corridor. Someone really wanted his death wish.  
  
First thing first, I have to find those three conniving devils I called friends. Wait... there's one of them now, Lavender. An evil smile stretched across my face.  
  
"Oh Lavender!" I called in my sweetest voice.  
  
She turned around and grinned, waving to me. Lavender half ran to my location, her blonde hair bouncing up and down. "Hermione, what's up? Have you decided to do the dare?"  
  
"Hm, of course not." I answered, quirking my head to the side.  
  
Lavender's face fell. Aw, the poor thing is disappointed.  
  
"However, I did do something to Malfoy that'll make you proud."  
  
Her face lit up, eyes filled with renewed hope.  
  
"I flirted with him." I declared, not so proudly.  
  
"My goodness! What did you do?!" She squeaked with happiness, jumping up and down.  
  
"I just err... flirted with him um... my _flirtiness_."  
  
"_Flirtiness_?" Lavender raised a curious eyebrow. "I don't think that's a word."  
  
"I know it isn't, but in this case, it is." I snapped.  
  
The stubborn girl tapped her foot impatiently. "I don't believe you, I need details."  
  
Goodness, how do I explain flirting with someone? Merlin, I'm such a dork.  
  
"Well, see...." I started uncertainly. "He, uh, came into our common room and I just flirted with him."  
  
"Just flirted with him?" Lavender questioned edgily. "What did you do? Did you sweet-talked him, kissed him, compliment him, what?!"  
  
The day I sweet-talk Malfoy is the day Hell has frozen over.  
  
"I just... Merlin, how do I say this.." I silently prayed that no one but Lavender heard this. "Imadehimhorny." I blurted.  
  
"What?!" The girl shrieked.  
  
"Be quiet!" I hushed.  
  
Lavender squealed happily. "Say that again. I didn't hear you."  
  
Blasted girl. Someone must be paying her to torture me.  
  
"I just made Malfoy horny." I whispered.  
  
Her eyes gleamed with delight. "Hermione, you just scored major points!"  
  
"So my dare is off, right?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Wrong." Lavender squished any hope I've ever had of getting this dare over with. "You did not do the dare. You just took a little step on the way of completing the dare."  
  
"Little step?!" I exclaimed. "That was freakin' leap!"  
  
"Ah-ah." She shook her finger. "The seventh year dance is at the end of the school term. You have until then to score Malfoy as your date. Besides, girls know Malfoy is hard to reel in."  
  
"That's a short amount of time." I muttered. "I can't do it and I won't do it."  
  
"Hermione," Lavender placed her hands onto her hips. "That's two and a half months. That's more than enough time."  
  
"Bloody wanker. That's what he is. I am not ending my school year dating a bloody wanker."  
  
Lavender had that mischievous glint in her eyes. "But he's a _hot _bloody wanker."  
  
Malfoy is going to be a _dead_ bloody wanker by the time I'm through with him.

* * *

"Malfoy, stop pacing around like that. You're giving me one hell of a headache." Blaise Zabini complained loudly, rolling on one side of Malfoy's bed. "What the hell did you call me here for? I was on my way to snog a Ravenclaw."  
  
Malfoy looked at his childhood friend with amusement. "A boy Ravenclaw?"  
  
Blaise appeared outraged. "Merlin, no! A girl you idiot! I'm not gay!"  
  
"I have been pondering about your sexuality. You know I've heard rumors about you from some gay boy in Hufflepuff."  
  
"I know he wants me, but sadly enough, he can't have me." Blaise raked his hair with his fingers.  
  
"You're such an arse." Remarked Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, you've told me many times. Now what the hell did you drag me here for?"  
  
"About that stupid, annoying Mudblood." Malfoy spat angrily.  
  
"Granger?" Blaise got up from the bed, eyes and ears full of interests.  
  
"Yes, damn Granger. She irritates me so much."  
  
Blaise opened his mouth, but abruptly closed it. "Wait, wait..." Then he erupted into fits of laughter.  
  
"What's so fuckin' funny?"  
  
"You!" Blaise pointed at the furious Malfoy. "I-in a pink dress with laces and bows! Now that you've mentioned Granger."  
  
"How the hell did you know?!" Demanded Malfoy.  
  
"One of the Gryffindor kid took an interest in photographing like the Creevey kid and you were his first subject. Pictures have been out everywhere."  
  
"Who is he? I'm going to kill him!" The Head-Boy screamed.  
  
"Calm your broom, Malfoy. He got Granger with her big tits too. I gotta say that was hilarious."  
  
"That's my problem. I think I've been around Crabbe and Goyle too much. Their stupidity must've rubbed off."  
  
Blaise looked deep in thought. Then, with a smile displayed on his face, he said, "I think I have it."

* * *

I knew I couldn't tell Harry or Ron about my ridiculous, irrational dare. They would hex Malfoy to oblivion and back. Although I wouldn't mind, I wanted the pleasure of tormenting that Slytherin prick myself. Plus, what was that warning those three demon spawns warned me about for not doing the dare? I certainly haven't the slightest idea if that is true or not, but knowing them, they're just probably trying to scare me.  
  
I slammed the book down, defeated. The dust particles from the book flew to my nose and I began to cough. I've been looking through the library books all through lunch and I haven't found a single book, no, not even a paragraph or one measly sentence about dares and their consequences. Oh, the horrors of the female world. Dares, fashion, make-up, boys.  
  
Books and knowledge are all I need to be happy. I'm such a geek, its pathetic. It's my last year of Hogwarts, how am I going to end it?  
  
I regained myself after the coughing and head to the Great Hall. My stomach grumbled, telling me to feed it. Glancing at my watch, I realized I have ten minutes before Binn's class starts. Maybe I can eat quickly and make a run for it. After all, I don't have any _extra load_ to carry and keep me late. The doors to the Great Hall opened and I ran into none other than the person I most wanted to steer clear of. Malfoy. That bloody wanker is everywhere; like a flea, or maybe a ferret because you just can't get rid of him.  
  
"Granger," He greeted, portraying that infamous Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Malfoy." I nodded, having a flashback of an unpleasant incident. _Reminder: Eat lunch, and then plan the demise of a git cough Malfoy cough (must be the dust from those books... yeah cough) and revenge on three evil girls.  
_  
He turned and left me, his direction in the way to the library. Turning my back, I walked into the Great Hall and wolf-whistles greeted me.  
  
"What happened to your knockers Granger?" A male voice had called out. My eyes scanned for the idiot. The Slytherin table. That blasted Malfoy must've have told them.  
  
"Bugger off" I snarled, stomping to the Gryffindor table, which only a few students remained.  
  
"Hi Neville." I greeted, sitting down next to him. His eyes brushed past my chest and I saw his face burned crimson. Neville knows too? Merlin.  
  
"H-Harry and R-Ron were l-looking for you." He gulped down his food and stuttered.  
  
"Thanks." I grabbed a sandwich from the table and hurried out the Great Hall. Then, something hit me. My books! My notes! I rushed to the library, my footsteps echoing in the hallway. How _un-Hermione_ was it to forget and leave my possessions behind.  
  
I pushed through the library doors and ran to the table where I usually sat. Only to my surprise, my books and notes were gone. However, a small piece of paper remained in place of my things. I snatched up the paper and read the neatly slanted handwriting.  
  
_Granger,  
  
I've taken the liberty of transporting your books to your next class, so you don't have to worry your bushy Muggle head off.  
  
Your mind intrigues me.  
  
And the information on dares, you haven't been doing anything inappropriate of the Head-Girl status, now have you?  
  
I must say, shame on you. Tsk-tsk.  
  
Malfoy_  
  
Oh that good-for-nothing imbecile! He cannot blackmail me! He simply cannot! He surely doesn't know about the dare, does he? Merlin. And why does he want to transport my books to my class anyway? What the hell does he want from me? Goodness, Malfoy is the most complicated person I've ever met. Doing something nice? That prick is surely planning something wicked.

* * *

TBC  
  
Please rate/review. =)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! I can't name all of you, but you know who you are. . Won't be updating for a long while. I'll be gone for a couple of weeks to a place where access to a computer is extremely rare. =(  
  
You should try reading _"Too Much Stretching"_ while I'm away =D. It's a one- shot with no pairings. Quite funny if you have err...that certain type of humor.

* * *

**Title: Dare From Hell**  
  
**Chapter Five**

****

* * *

****

I walked into Professor Binn's class, ignoring the sniggering that came from the Slytherins. I held my head high, my chin up and proudly made my way to the table I shared with Harry and Ron. There was no way that I would let Malfoy get the best of me.  
  
On my table, like the written note had said, were my books. I took a quick glance at Malfoy who caught my eyes and smirked in return. I should thank the git, although a part of me didn't want to. After all, this was MALFOY. Bloody wanker Malfoy who is the prick of all pricks. Ron blushed the wonderful shade of his hair once I sat down next to him. I can sense it. It's a like damn sixth sense that has unfortunately bestowed upon me when Malfoy did that cruel and preposterous spell. Ron is staring at my chest. Heavens.  
  
"Ron." I greeted, smiling at him.  
  
Ron looked up and swallowed, but was unable to meet my eyes. "Hey 'Mione."  
  
"Hermione," Harry lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned around, looking at Harry with mild curiosity. He held up a paper in my face. No, it wasn't a paper. It was a photo. A photo of me!  
  
I snatched the photo out of Harry's hands and I stared at it with disbelief. My mouth literally dropped to the floor and I was aghast. It was a picture of me running from Malfoy during Transfiguration! Oh bloody hell! Malfoy with his wand raised, face shrewd with anger and his mouth silently screaming. His pink bow in his hair (awww) was halfway undone and his cute pink dress was wavering behind him as he gathered speed to catch me. I have to give that git props for I've never seen such boy run so smoothly and swiftly in pink slippers. High-heeled slippers! I wonder... What has that boy been doing lately? Even I, a _girl,_ can't even walk a few steps in those kind of shoes without tripping on my own two feet and fall flat on my face.  
  
I, on the other hand, was crackling into laughter with a certain pair of oversized _thingies_ bobbling up and down in front of me while running for dear life. Who took this horrendous picture?! Who?! I demand to know who did this! Was it that Colin Creevey boy? No, he's not in my class...  
  
"Er.. Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked, moving slightly away from me for fear that I would erupt into flames. "I didn't think you've seen the picture yet... so I—"  
  
"Who took this?" I demanded, my anger rising.  
  
"I-I don't know. It was around the Great Hall when I saw it."  
  
"Quiet class!" Prof. Binns barked.  
  
I lowered my voice. "Everyone saw it?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
The ghost had already started his lesson, but I was too distracted with the current situation to pay attention or write the detailed notes I usually do. I still have to plot my revenge on Malfoy. If it weren't for him, none of this would've started. No. If it wasn't for that stupid dare, I wouldn't be this enraged!

* * *

I stomped back to my common room, never feeling this much angry in my life and it was all because of Malfoy and the dare! Lavender, Parvarti, and Ginny would have hell to pay, even if they are my friends! Friends don't do this to one other. Friends don't put other friends in such a torturous state! I plopped down on the couch near the fireplace, crossing my arms and thinking of all the ways I would have vengeance. Hexing Malfoy into oblivion would work. Strip him naked for all to see and then publicly humiliate him would fulfill my thirst for his mortification.  
  
A book lying on the table from across the common room near Malfoy's door caught my eye and I got up, the feeling of curiosity has plagued me. I walked to the table, that sensation of finding a new book had filled me. I picked up the book, running my fingers over the smooth, fine, black leather binding. The book felt oddly cold for the temperature in the room was warm. There was no title or any words on neither the cover nor the back. I opened the book to the first page and I gasped, the book almost falling out of my hands.  
  
_Draco Malfoy's Journal_  
  
Malfoy had a _diary_?! Wait, a journal?! I would've never thought he be the one to reveal his private thoughts into a book! I had always believed he kept all of his thoughts and emotions tightly bottled up inside of him.  
  
Wow, I thought, my anger had not fully vanished for my brain had achieved the perfect plan to get Malfoy. What better way to do it than read his inner thoughts and blackmail him? Bend him to do my biddings? Malfoy shouldn't leave his things around like this, which is unlikely of him. That's strange. Who knows what happens to it? Fall into the hands of a revengeful Head-Girl? Possibly.  
  
An evil smirk stretched across my angelic face and I knew that if anyone saw me now, they would've thought I belonged in Slytherin. I looked around the room, seeing if Malfoy would pop up suddenly. Nope. I ran to my room, placing a locking spell on the door.  
  
I sat down on the bed, holding the book carefully as I can as if it would fall apart any minute. A rush of excitement charged throughout my body. I opened the book, turning to the first page of the written text.  
  
_March 3,  
_  
_March 3?_ I pondered. _So Malfoy began to write in this only three weeks ago? Oh well._  
  
I began to read.  
  
_Today was just the usual. Shagged some Ravenclaws. Mindy, Cindy, Lindy, Dingy, whatever their names were._  
  
I rolled my eyes. So typical of Malfoy.  
  
_Snape finally washed his hair. I noticed. It didn't hold that brilliant greasy shine like yesterday. Today the grease was just to a minimum._  
  
_I have to wait until my 18th birthday before I can fully gain my fortune from my dead father. I truly, dearly hope he has a wonderful time in hell. He probably tortures the devil minions there down there instead of the other way around.  
  
So what can I say about my day? Nothing much. Granger is starting to look a bit pretty. With her busy hair and cute face._  
  
I paled; the color was drain from my face. I read the lines over again; making sure my eyes didn't deceive me.  
  
_Granger is starting to look a bit pretty. With her bushy hair and cute face._  
  
What?! I didn't care much about my looks before, but the way Malfoy wrote it, I'm feeling more offended than complimented. _Starting to look pretty?_ Then what was I before? Hideous?  
  
And Malfoy wrote I have a cute face. Me? Malfoy wrote that about me? It's not like I care about what he thinks, but it's truly appalling to know that my worst enemy thinks I'm cute. Truly appalling or truly disgusting? Possibly both.  
  
I returned to the page. March 3 ended. I flipped the page, half-wondering what shocking words Malfoy wrote.  
  
_March 5.  
_  
_I've never met anyone as clingy and obsessive as Pansy. Merlin, that girl clings more than Crabbe and Goyle clings to their food. Okay, perhaps that's stretching it. Granger is even better and prettier than Pansy and that's saying something._  
  
I choked on my own air. _Prettier than Pansy?!_ I know I'm not much of a looker, but being compared to Pansy is felonious. I think Malfoy is high on something when he's writing these things or maybe someone put a wand up to his head and was going to _Crucio _him. Not that I mind that. It would be doing me a very huge favor.  
  
_I just realized that, when McGonagall purses her lip in an angry fashion, she looks like a raisin with eyes and glasses. Today, I had the craziest idea that Snape and McGonagall would be a perfect match for one another. They're both old and Merlin knows if they're able to find someone as strict and impossible as them. Maybe McGonagall with her stern manner, she'll be able to tell Snape to fully wash his hair. Not partially, but the whole head._  
  
_Oh dear, I must go. A Slytherin girl whats-her-name is calling for a nice shag._  
  
Malfoy must be really knocked-out. Snape and McGonagall? Absurd! But then again... If I think about it, it might not be that bad. He's right. They're both old and impossible.  
  
That git doesn't write much. How am I supposed to blackmail him if he doesn't write any juicy stuff worth gossiping about? Not that I'm much for gossip. Still, it seems like Malfoy is writing this for his own amusement. I turned the page.  
  
_March 8,  
  
By carefully observing Granger, I noticed that under all those layers of atrocious, baggy clothes that she wears, there is a body waiting to be touched.  
_  
I stopped reading and coughed. Is Malfoy fantasizing about me? (Although most girls would adore the idea of Malfoy dreaming of them) Dear God! That is absolutely ghastly! I gulped, swallowing my own vomit, which is utterly disgusting. I mustered up all the courage I had and continued on to read.  
  
_I wonder if the Bludger had caused damage to my brain while practicing Quidditch because throughout my own two eyes, Granger is sprouting like a weed that blossomed into a dandelion.  
_  
I was outraged. _Sprouting like a weed that blossomed into a dandelion?_ A dandelion is not anymore or less than a weed! If Malfoy is trying to compliment me, he is sure doing a horrible job. The Bludger should've smashed his brain into tiny pieces, ergo, if the ball could get through his thick skull first. I had the impression Malfoy knew the ways of a girl (if his reputation is what as it sounds... Lavender and Parvarti... too much gossip) and could easily seduce them with his sly words, but goodness, these words won't even attract a fly!  
  
I slammed the book shut, refusing to read anymore of these repulsive words. The book did nothing ease my anger, but as a matter of fact, it only added fuel to the fire. I stared at the book, having the biggest urge to throw it out the window or at least, Malfoy's head. That little idiotic voice is returning to infuriate me again.  
  
_Come on Hermione, you know you feel flattered. Admit it. Malfoy is complimenting you_.  
  
I snorted. His "compliments" are more of rude statements than pleasing to the ear.  
  
_Stop denying Hermione. I know you..._  
  
"Be quiet you exasperating voice."  
  
_You feel flattered; you actually like his compliments..._  
  
"I do not! Will you go away?!"  
  
_Do not deny the truth... Mwuhahaha_  
  
I looked at the book with a strong sense of revulsion. I took the spell off the door and strolled out into the common room. I placed the book back where I found it and vowed never to look in it ever again. Malfoy's really gone off his knockers.

* * *

The chatter of students and staff in the Great Hall was louder than usual during dinner. The only reason for it being so is there is probably new gossip. I wonder about _whom_. I thought dryly as I stirred the soup with my spoon. Harry and Ron were great friends and acted like nothing happened. That's a good thing. Lavender, Parvarti, and Ginny, however, were Gossip Queens and were in a very heated argument about... some boy... someone... something... who looked better... I wasn't listening.  
  
For some odd reason, I didn't have much of an appetite. My eyes unknowingly wandered over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting next to Blaise who said something and the both of them laughed. I wonder how Malfoy was able to take this so lightly? I made him wear a pink outfit and publicly humiliated him! His ego should've at least been deflated!  
  
I sighed, thinking that there is no way in hell I can understand him. I stirred my soup a bit, still observing Malfoy and wondering how I can have my reprisal and not suffer the so-called "consequences" of the dare... Whatever they are...

* * *

"You got it?" Blaise asked, smirking.  
  
"Of course" Malfoy answered, eating his vegetables with etiquette.  
  
"Brilliant." The other Slytherin said, reaching for a bread roll.  
  
"Never knew you had such a mind, Zabini."  
  
Blaise mocked hurt. "You will never know such a mind as great as mine." He declared. "Not even Merlin."  
  
The Head-Boy did not resist the temptation to roll his eyes.  
  
"How it's going with Granger?" Zabini grinned. "Anything?"  
  
"Aside the fact that she gave me the worst outfit ever, no."  
  
Zabini shook his head with disappointment. "Shame. You better it started."

* * *

Malfoy looked up and winked at me. If he weren't Malfoy, I would've actually thought it was cute. But ugh. Then realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Malfoy is flirting! Wait... so what he wrote in his diary, I mean journal is true?  
  
I pushed my bowl of soup away from me. There goes what little appetite I had. Something is wrong with Malfoy. I better go ask Madame Pomfrey if Malfoy had checked into the Hospital Wing with any head collisions in the past weeks. Either that or Malfoy is up to something awfully dirty. That cunning bastard.  
  
I got up from my seat and traipsed to where Ginny sat and dragged her out of her seat.  
  
"What's up—hey! What are you doing Hermione?!"  
  
"Ginny. Shush!"  
  
She hushed up immediately. I hauled her out of the Great Hall and into to a secluded classroom down the hall.  
  
"What is up with you?" Ginny asked, placing her hands on her hips in a very I-demand-to-know-what's-going-on fashion.  
  
"Ginny, I feel really stupid for asking this."  
  
"Oh how could you Hermione? You're the smartest witch I've ever met." The girl said wryly.  
  
I ignored her comment. "Do the dares really have consequences if you don't do them or are you guys really trying to scare me into doing the dare?" I asked quickly.  
  
She eyed me carefully. I flinched from her scrutiny.  
  
"You really don't want to do the dare?" She asked finally.  
  
After what I've read in Malfoy's journal, of course I don't!

"Yes, please!" I begged. "You don't know how bad it is!"  
  
"Well..." She started skeptically. "There is one other way..."  
  
"What is it?" I asked, my heart beating with anxiety. I could just soar right now! I don't have to do the dare! "Please, please tell me."  
  
Ginny sighed, obviously defeated. "The person who cast the dare has the power to withdraw it. There were three of us, me, Parvarti and Lavender. Since the three of us dared you, at least two of us have to vote you out. Majority rules."  
  
So there was a minor setback. No problem... All I need to do is a little persuasion.  
  
"Okay," I said. "Let's go get Lavender and Parvarti then."  
  
Ginny was reluctant to follow me, so I told her to stay behind and don't run away. I skipped happily out the door, feeling a bit relieved. I pushed through the doors of the Great Hall and marched up to the duo, tapping on their shoulders. They spun around with glee.  
  
"Hermione!" They exclaimed. Oh, how can they be so happy when I'm suffering so miserably?  
  
"I need to talk to the both of you." I looked around. "Away from here."  
  
They glance uneasily at each other before nodding and getting up to follow me.  
  
Ginny was sitting on a desk with her legs dangling on the sides when I returned with Lavender and Parvarti.  
  
"What's going on?" Lavender asked, looking at my face and then at the door. She's probably making sure she has a clear route out.  
  
"Hermione doesn't want to do the dare." Ginny blurted.  
  
"We had this talk already!" Lavender cried out.  
  
"You don't know how horrible Malfoy really is! You don't live close to him!" I exasperated.  
  
"I told Hermione about the other way she can get out." Said Ginny.  
  
Parvarti glared at the Weaslette who smiled sheepishly.  
  
"If you're truly my friends, you wouldn't do this to me." I whined. "This is torture... please?"  
  
"Let's vote then." Parvarti suggested.  
  
I looked at Ginny, giving her my wide-eyes innocent expression. The puppy eyes.  
  
Ginny bit her lip nervously. "I vote her out."  
  
Yay! I hugged Ginny who just frowned. "You're an absolute spoiled-sport."  
  
"No out." Lavender crossed her arms defiantly.  
  
I turned to Parvarti, pleading with my eyes. She's my last hope! She looked at each of us.  
  
"Sorry." She smiled meekly, looking at Lavender and then at me. "If that's what she wants, then I'll have to agree."  
  
I screamed out with joy and hugged Parvarti tightly. "Thank you!"  
  
Lavender looked really upset and betrayed.  
  
"Thanks for the hug, Hermione." Parvarti said, patting my back. "But I meant with Lavender."  
  
My smile disappeared and I instantly let go of her, backing away. Lavender's face had brightened up like the sun.  
  
"Majority rules, sweetie." Lavender beamed. "You have to do the dare."  
  
My face fell. "Nooo!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Hermione. I tried. Good luck." Ginny shrugged and trudged out the door.  
  
Lavender giggled and followed after Ginny. I shrunk to the floor.  
  
I guess Parvarti took pity on me because she bended down and took my hands in hers. "Just incase you don't do the dare, Hermione... I'm going to a break a rule and tell you one of the consequences, but just a clue."  
  
I looked up.  
  
"You're going to act out... erm... your deepest desire... However, after your performance, you'll usually regret it." She grimed, possibly remembering an unpleasant memory. "I did."  
  
I blinked.  
  
Parvarti stood up and left. She lingered at the door for a moment before turning around and smiled, "The consequences are worst than the dare, just so you know."

* * *

TBC.

Thank you for reading! Please remember to rate/review!.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I'm back from my summer program! Aren't you happy? Hehe. =D Hugs to everyone who reviewed! Thank you! I was so happy, I wrote another chapter as soon as I could! This one is just a bit longer. Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: Dare From Hell**

**Chapter Six**

****

* * *

I slumped to my room after dinner. I had planned to take whatever notes I haven't memorized and possibly some books I haven't read to the library and just bury myself in knowledge. Perhaps that would take my mind off the situations that I was unjustly placed into. The portrait swung open and I stepped inside the common room.

And there was Malfoy. The person I really didn't need to see.

He was sprawled on the couch writing in a black book under the fireplace's light. Malfoy didn't bother to look up as I walked past him into my room with shade of red gracing my cheeks as I remembered what I had previously read. This was unreasonable! Why am I blushing just because Malfoy wrote some stuff about me?! Who cares what he thinks?! I certainly don't!

I don't care!

"Don't care about what Granger?" Malfoy asked.

I paused in my steps and turned around. Oops. Did I scream that? He looked up from his writing and peered over the couch, looking quite oddly at me.

"Err..." My mind quickly formulated a reason. "Nothing... I was just talking to myself." _Brilliant Hermione, brilliant. Just simply tell Malfoy you're going bonkers._ I'm sure he'll be delighted.

Malfoy raised a pale eyebrow. "I always knew you were a crazy bitch—I mean witch."

He said that on purpose. Of course he did, it's Malfoy. "Oh I know I am." I grinned slyly. "You better be careful or you might never _know_ what'll happen to you."

"You can always ask Madame Promfrey for a recommendation to St. Mungo's."

"You're so hilarious." I said wryly. I dug into my pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Here you go Malfoy." I balled up the piece of paper and tossed it to Malfoy who was caught the paper before it hit his face.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, looking at the paper.

"Oh, nothing really." I said flippantly. "Just read it and you'll know." I walked faster to my room. "Or perhaps... not know." I added quickly before entering my room and closing the door just enough so I can peek out the crack.

Malfoy examined the paper disdainfully, but unraveled it anyway. "Amnorsia los temio" He read, looking surprised. "What the hell?"

Balling up the paper again, he tossed it into the fireplace. I looked at the burning paper through the door crack, watching it curl and burning into ashes. What Malfoy had done didn't bother me at all. He had already done what I needed before. My lips curled into an uttermost mischievous smile. I rubbed my hands together sinisterly like I've seen done so many times in the movies when the villain is formulating his evil plan. Goodness, I'm starting to become like a Slytherin.

I took my notes and books from my desk and sorted them out, taking only the ones I needed. With my bag full of the year's worth of notes, I headed out the door. Malfoy wasn't in the common room. The fire was still lit, casting shadows on the walls. However, the book he was writing was lay undisturbed on the couch.

_Oh Hermione, walk away. Walk away._ I told myself. _Do not be nosy._

There goes that stupid little voice that keeps nagging me again.

_Read it Hermione... you know you want to. I want you want to._

"Shut up and leave me alone. I've already paid for my nosiness."

_Reading won't hurt. You have always liked reading..._

"Curiosity killed the cat."

_The cat had nine lives..._

"Ohh!" I stomp my foot in frustration and made a quick dive for the book. My head is a bad influence on me, if that made any coherent sense at all.

_Now that's a good girl..._

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered, flipping to the last page I read.

_March 8,_

I skimmed pass the "dandelion" comment. Knowing me and how stubborn I usually am, I was still offended by that.

_Mother would so strongly disapprove of me if she knew I'm thinking of a muggle this way. Oh well. I'm the man of the household now._

_March 10,_

_I had bet Blaise 20 galleons that I could get Snape and McGonagall together before this year ends. It's so obvious the greasy hair dolt fancies her. I can see the sparks flying._

_However, invisible fireworks pop out whenever I see Granger. She's like that bug that grew into a butterfly._

I felt my eyebrows twitching with annoyance. A butterfly is still in the category of a bug! How I wanted to whack that prick with the book this instance.

_I've tried to flirt with Granger, but she's like a brick wall. She doesn't answer back. Possibly, that muggle doesn't know how to flirt? Could be true. After all, the only relationship she ever had was with books and I know there's not much action there. Unless..._

ARGH! How dare he?! That disgusting imbecile! Just because I like books, that doesn't mean I'll do anything other than reading to them!

_I've heard a saying that says that it's always the quiet ones that's the freakiest. I have to admit, even myself don't know if it's true or not. I should try it._

I slammed the book shut. How did I know I was going to regret reading it? I tossed the book back on the couch, too angry to care to fix it to its original position so that Malfoy won't know I read it.

I marched out the portrait hole and to the library, wanting to bury myself in books. The only thing that kept me from exploding and walking up to Malfoy, cursing him to oblivion is my plan, which I'm praying it would work. The library doors swung open as I walked in, revealing stacks and rows of books, with a few students here and there. Madame Pince was at her desk oblivious of my presence.

I wandered to the back of the library, dropping my stuff on the table and took a seat on one of the many chairs. I took the top parchment and begun reading it. For some odd reason, my brain was not processing the information. It just goes through my head and out the other way. There was only one thing on my mind. Draco Malfoy.

No matter how I hard I tried to concentrate, the information does not infiltrate into my mind. I didn't even like the git, so how come he's occupying my mind like this?! _Block out that stupid smirk of his._ I told myself. _Do not think of him, he's not worth your time._

_Think of something else... think of the Potions test next week. A class with Malfoy. _Nooo!!!

This is not working. _Come on Hermione. Think of tomorrow. Think of the brilliant plan. _I smiled. _Yes, tomorrow._

__

* * *

__

I woke up, energetic and extremely happy, looking forward to a brand new day. Not only that, this is the day of my _plan_. My feet slipped into my fluffy pink slippers and reached for my wand. I padded out the door, walking to Malfoy's room.

"Oh Malfoy." I sang. "Are you awake?" I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. I tried the doorknob. It was unlock.

I turned the knob, inching the door open. I tiptoed quietly into the room, making my way to his bed. Malfoy was sleeping soundly under the covers. Awww, he looks so adorable, but if only he wasn't Malfoy. I pointed my wand to his face and softly whispered, "Amnorsia las temra".

I tucked my wand into my robe and sauntered out the door, a wicked smile plastered on my face. This was absolutely perfect.

* * *

I sat on the chair near the fireplace, my feet swinging back and forth happily. It was only half an hour ago when I came into Malfoy's room and said words of _–cough-_ _wisdom –cough-_ to him. It wasn't unerringly wisdom... maybe the opposite of it...

Speaking of stupidity, Malfoy then walked into the common room and stared blankly at me. He was still wearing his silky black pajamas and his blonde hair was tousled. His beautiful eyes were locked on mine. Wait, did I say Malfoy's eyes were beautiful? Shame on me!

The first stream of words that flowed out of his mouth was, "Ohhh!! Pretty colors!" And he suddenly jumped towards the fireplace.

My mouth split open and I erupted into fits of laughter. Just hearing Malfoy say that in a high, squeaky tone of voice like a little kid was simply too much. The Slytherin was on his knees, one hand outstretching slowly heading for the flame.

"What pretty colors!" He squeaked. He poked his finger through the fire and lingered for a few seconds before jumping up at least three foot in the air and wailing, "My finger hurts!"

"Aw, is little Malfoy alright?" I asked, biting down my lips in efforts not to laugh.

He pouted and pointed accusingly at the fire. "That glowy thing is mean. It hurt me."

I shook my finger at the fire. "Bad fire. Very bad fire."

"Okay Malfoy, let's get you ready for breakfast." I took Malfoy's hands in mine and I pulled him in the direction of his room. His warm felt awfully warm and my skin tingled when I came in contact with him. "You get in there and put on some clothes."

He looked at me pleadingly and I grasped his expression. "No, Malfoy." I said sternly. "I will not help you get dress. You are a big boy, _a very big boy_."

I knew most girls would jump at the opportunity of seeing Malfoy in all of his glory and dressing him, but it felt awfully wrong for me. He sulked into room, shoulders slump with disappointment.

I closed the door when he entered and waited patiently for him to come out. Oh dear, I do hope he doesn't put his pants over his head and his legs through his shirt. That would be hilarious, awful, but hilarious.

Fifteen minutes had passed and there were no signs of Malfoy. I certainly hoped that he didn't choke himself putting on a shirt. And he's wasting time! Time I could use to humiliate him.

Another five minutes passed. I tapped my foot impatiently. "Malfoy?" I called out. No answer.

Before my knuckles made contact with the door, it swung open, revealing Malfoy wearing his—white bed sheets and blue unicorn drawers?! My mouth must've hung so low; it probably touched the ground. I stood there, gaping at him. The sheets were wrapped around his upper body and two holes were made where his arms went through. And his blue unicorn drawers... Goodness. Now I've seen everything.

The corners of my mouth twitched. "M-Malfoy? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I like it!" He exclaimed gleefully.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?"

He nodded his head vigorously. I blinked, still trying to register the fact that this was Malfoy... wearing a toga made out of bed sheets and blue unicorn drawers.

"I'm hungry!"

His loud voice awoke me from my thoughts.

"Okay Malfoy... go out the door." I pointed to the portrait hole. He skipped out, humming loudly.

I shuddered; a feeling strongly resembling revulsion engorged me. Merlin, Malfoy skipping was not a sight to see.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and followed him out. Although it would be priceless to see Malfoy's face once he realized what he had done; for the sake of my life, it is best if he doesn't remember.

The doors to the Great Hall loomed before me. Should I go in first or should Malfoy? Hmm. I should go in first. I pushed the doors opened and sneakily walked to the Gryffindor table. Right on cue, Malfoy entered a couple of seconds later. At first, no one regarded his presence. However, it wasn't until Peeves had shouted, "Malfoy likes pretty blue unicorns!" that everyone whipped their head searching for the Slytherin Prince.

And there he was. The chattering had ceased and mouths were dropping to the floor. An awkward silence filled the room. Even Dumbledore himself was speechless. The fork on the verge to Harry's mouth hung midway. Ron was pouring pumpkin juice into his goblet and didn't notice that it was already full and was currently flowing down his lap. Poor Ginny was choking on her bacon. I, however, was trying to contain my laughter, but failed miserably. I clasped my hands over my mouth, trying to silence the sound. Malfoy looked around, eyes widened with innocence and curiosity. A flash suddenly appeared infront of Malfoy's face. Colin Creevey. That boy always has his camera and for once, it was useful.

Another flash appeared. I stopped laughing and craned my neck to see who had the second camera. Seamus! It was him! I growled, remembering the hideous picture of me with two _thingies _bobbling up and down, running for dear life. I'll deal with Seamus later on, but for now, I have to have my fun.

Zabini was the first to make a sound. "Holy crap Malfoy! What the hell are you wearing?" He stood up from his seat and pointed to Malfoy's outfit. It was then that choruses of laughter filled the Great Hall.

Malfoy blinked, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "You are all big meanies!" He pointed out.

The laughter only got louder. Aww poor Malfoy. A part of me felt truly sorry for him. I turned to see Snape, wondering what his reaction was. The greasy git only frowned.

Unbeknownst to me at that time, a strange feeling was forming inside of me. It wasn't until a couple of seconds later that it started to engulf me and I realized what was going on. I no longer could control my movements! I stood up unwillingly and my feet were headed in the direction of Malfoy. I didn't want to go. Merlin, what is happening to me? Someone help me! I screamed for Harry and Ron, but my screams were drowned by the thunderous laughter of the students. Panicking was pretty much useless.

I reached Malfoy, fearful of what might happen next. Unexpectedly, I grabbed Malfoy's face and forcefully placed my lips on top of his.

Dear heavens! What the hell am I doing?! I'm kissing Malfoy! URGH!

The laughing had instantaneously ended and another gauche silence filled the air.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. "What are you doing?! Get away from him!"

_Malfoy's lips are strangely warm and comforting..._ No! I struggled to move, but to no avail.

I heard Lavender gasp and mumbled something to Parvarti. "...look... she...it started..."

Malfoy's lips were moving and it came as an unexpected surprise to me that he was returning the kiss. I felt my knees weakened and I nearly collapsed. _Damn, Malfoy is a good kisser—wait! Hermione, what is wrong with you?!_

"Goodness, Granger. You must want me that badly huh?"

With every ounce of my strength, I pushed myself away and I succeeded. Oh no. Malfoy has awoken and I kissed him!

Malfoy was oblivious to the stares he was receiving. This must've been one heck of a morning. First off, Draco Malfoy enters wearing bed sheets and blue unicorn drawers. Then, me, Hermione Granger walks up to him and kissed him. Yup, this is definitely going to make the papers.

Why I did such a thing, I absolutely had no idea... Kissing Malfoy! Honestly!

Malfoy by then had already caught on to the looks that were being sent his way and peered down to examine his clothes. In the next millisecond, the sound the Head-Boy screaming resonated was heard throughout the whole school.

_Hermione,_ I quickly told myself. _Run for your life!_

"GRANGER!" Malfoy roared. "I'M GOING TO CURSE YOU TO HELL!!!"

I scuttled passed Malfoy and ran as fast as I could.

"GRANGER, COME BACK HERE!"

"Malfoy, you shouldn't be so angry! It is not my fault if you intended to wear your glorious bed sheets this morning!" I shouted, still running down the corridor.

"You did something to me you evil witch!"

"I did nothing to your clothes!" Well, it was true. I've never touched his clothes.

I stopped running. I'm going to confront that prick woman to man.

Malfoy halted right infront of me, glaring venomously. "Explain." He growled dangerously.

"How am I supposed to explain that you took your bed sheets and wore them?" I placed my hands on my hips and fully returned his icy stare.

"Don't bullshit with me." He gritted.

"You look lovely in blue unicorn drawers." I merely replied, looking at his legs. "It makes your thighs look slimmer."

"You play a foul game Granger."

"Touché."

"Two can play this game." He stomped away, nostrils flaring.

I walked back to the Great Hall, surprised to see Lavender, Parvarti and Ginny waiting for me at the entrance. Lavender was crossing her arms, fuming.

"Hermione," She begun. "You're not taking this seriously."

"No." I said indignantly. "You guys are taking this too seriously. You act like if I don't complete the dare, the world is going to end."

"If you haven't noticed, the consequences have started." Parvarti pointed out.

I've finally pieced the puzzle together and for the second time that morning, another ear-piercing scream rang sharply through the air.

I was never more shock. "You mean to tell me that kissing Malfoy was my deepest desire?!" I shrieked. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?"

"I told you the consequences were worst." Parvarti muttered.

"It wouldn't have happened if you did the dare." Lavender said mildly.

"It wouldn't have happened if you just took the dare away." I said offhandedly.

"We would now..." Lavender sighed. "But..."

"But what?" I perked up.

"But we can't take the dare back once the consequences has started." Ginny finished.

"Oh now you tell me." I said dryly. "What other wonderful things are going to happen to me now?"

The three girls looked at each other nervously.

"What?"

"We can't tell you. Rules." They said in unison.

"But Parvarti told me." I cried.

"Yes," Lavender sadly nodded. "Something she doesn't want to do again."

"Why not?"

Lavender grabbed Parvarti and Ginny's hands and started to pull them away. "We have to go."

"Oh—and great work with Malfoy and his toga!" Ginny called back.

I stood there, confused and disconcerted. This is unjust!

* * *

I didn't believe in the so-called consequences before, but now, I'm paranoid, glancing around my shoulders every now and then. Parvarti was absolutely right! The consequences are much worst than the dare! If kissing Malfoy was bad (which it wasn't really, actually, it was wonderful. But I'm still in denial here.), then I don't know how horrific the next one is. I sat in Potions class, refusing to make eye contact with anyone, even Harry and Ron. The poor redhead was still shock with my display. Harry attempted to try to talk to me or at least find out why I did such an act. My ego was more than bruised and it was my egoistical self that kept me from telling Harry about the dare.

Malfoy strolled into the room, eyes looking anywhere else but me. He wasn't in his bed sheet toga or blue unicorn drawers (although he looked smashing in them. Again, I'm denying that too.), but instead, he was wearing his Slytherin school uniform. Malfoy took a seat next to Zabini.

"Hey Malfoy, what happened to your toga?" Zabini asked. I could hear him loud and clear.

"Go screw yourself Zabini." Came Malfoy's sadistic reply.

"Aww, you're such a meanie." Zabini mocked in the high squeaky voice Malfoy had used earlier.

Malfoy didn't catch on Zabini's comment. Good, the wanker doesn't remember.

I found it unexceptionally hard to concentrate during notes taking. After all, I was constantly worrying about the next consequence and what I might do to furthermore humiliate myself. I have to do something before the next consequence strike! Perhaps, after class.

I waited for Malfoy once class ended.

"Malfoy." I said sternly.

The bloody wanker just walked passed me as if I was nothing more than the particles in the air.

"Malfoy!" I repeated louder.

He turned to me. "What do you want Granger?" He exasperated.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Stop being such a prick and follow me." I lead him to an empty classroom.

"Granger, are you going to try to rape me?" He asked, uninterested in what I had to say as he sat on of the desk.

I did not resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes, I'm going to rape you. Just make it easier for me and take your clothes off." I said, my voice dripping with thick sarcasm.

"Where do you want me? On the desk or on the floor?" Malfoy couldn't help but grin.

"You're disgusting."

"Oh come on Granger. You know it's the brainy witches that's the freakiest."

I paled. Does he know I've read his book? Play it cool, Hermione.

"What did you say?" I asked, scrutinizing him.

"You heard me."

"No I didn't." I lied.

"Never mind. Now, when are we going to get started?"

"Started on what?" I wondered.

He hopped off the desk and walked suavely towards me. I could feel my skin tingle and the hairs getting prickly. I'm getting goose bumps already.

"This." He cupped my face with his hands and lifted my face up. Before I could protest, his lips were on mine. I froze.

Malfoy pulled away. "Damn woman. It feels like I'm kissing a brick wall." And he walked out the door.

I stood there, confused and unsure as to what I should do. I haven't fully comprehended what happened yet. My mind felt numb. What the heck was that?

* * *

TBC

Please rate/review. =)

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the slow update. I've been busy lately, and plus, I was never really home, except for sleeping. If you noticed, I changed my penname from 'Eclipsez' to 'Aznyx'. I felt it was time for a change because I was getting awfully bored. (Don't ask me where that name came from, I was high on soda.) I haven't been working much, I been to work and everything but there's not much to do and I get so bored, that I get tired. (Lazy, huh?) Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

P.S I'll try to get another chapter out before school starts. (September 9th)

* * *

**Title: Dare From Hell**

****

****

**Chapter Seven**

****

* * *

****

After much persuasion with Ginny since she was the easiest to manipulate of the devil's trio, I found much valuable information about dares and their consequences. Although she evaded most of the questions about consequences that might torment me next, there were some stuff I knew, but others were just left in blanks.

In the Muggle world, my Muggle friends would constantly push me to the outer edge or out of the little box I placed myself into. The dares for instance, if I did not complete a dare, by the way they play; I would be slapped numerously by all of them. However, for the truth selection (which I mostly choose), if one of my friends knew I did not answer truthfully, I was forced to do something utterly humiliating.

However, in the Wizard world, it is a shame that the consequences are dire. From Ginny's information, if one did not complete a dare, he/she would be faced with a plague of consequences, the number depending on the ranking of the dare. Probably in my case, the consequences would be endless. I pray to Merlin, there's only one consequence for me. For the truth option, if one did not answer candidly, then one of the consequences may be that one's face would grow warts and their skin would emit an olive-like color, like a glowing toad. Some idiot of a wizard created an abundant variety of consequences for dares and truths, so I might never expect what'll happen next.

How cruel this world is.

I was walking down the corridor that afternoon after classes had ended and dinner was only a few short minutes away when I had bumped into Prof. McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, I hope you did not forget about your detention with me and Mr. Malfoy tonight." She pursed her thin lips in a scowl.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Of course not, Professor." I lied, smiling pleasantly. _Detention! _Such a horrifying word tarnishing my good name, all because of Malfoy! Argh. Hearing his name makes my blood boil.

"You'll be in my other classroom, cleaning up the mess you and Mr. Malfoy has made. I suppose you know where it is. I expect you there by eight o'clock precisely." With that, she walked away, making quick strides to the Great Hall.

What has been biting her arse? Usually she's not so quite hot-tempered, but she's irritable as they come now. I slumped away, my feet unknowing walking in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. In the past few days, I've been mortified and humiliated more than the past few years added together. Even the beaver teeth Malfoy had cast on me fourth year did not have as much effect of humiliation as kissing the ferret in front of the entire student body and professors! I climbed the circular stairway, feeling poignant and just somewhere down in the dumps. Maybe I'll skip dinner. With the upcoming detention, it has just obliterated any appetite I had.

I still didn't know why Malfoy had kissed me earlier. It was nothing passionate, that's for sure. With Malfoy remarking that it was like kissing a brick wall and walking away so suddenly, leaving me flabbergasted. (Although a part of me was deeply affronted by the brick wall comment.) I can never understand him. I leaned out the window, arms resting on the stone ledge. I closed my eyes, fully enjoying the cool breeze hitting my face. Such a time of tranquility, with the wind blowing in my face and just for that moment, that temporarily blissful moment, my troubles are carried away by the wind, leaving me free... so free...

I didn't have my school robe on, just a white blouse and Gryffindor skirt. The wind went through the thin fabric, chilling me to the bone, but I didn't care. I slowly opened my eyes, tucking my curly hair behind my ears and gazed at the sight before me. The sky was not yet dark, for it was only approximately six o' clock, dinnertime. The sun was just at the horizon, slowly setting down and making way for Luna to inhabit the sky. Beautiful streaks of orange and yellow, with hues of pink splattered across the spacious sky. I often wished I could jump off the ledge and be able to fly, to soar to my heart's content. But it's only my dream, for in reality, I would only fall, plundering down to my death. This is my last year at Hogwarts, seven years that I've been here, my second home. I won't let Malfoy or anyone ruin my last year, my last memories of this place as a student. Hell would freeze over before I let the likes of him do such a thing.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Zabini gasped, shaking his head disapprovingly as he skimmed through a black leather book. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Malfoy looked bored, carefully examining his manicured nails. "Oh put a fork in it."

"You call these compliments?!" Zabini stood up from his chair and shook the book angrily at the Head-Boy. "I wouldn't be surprised if she became terrified after reading this!"

His nostrils flared as he turned to a page he had marked. He began to read. "'_I wonder if the Bludger had caused damage to my brain while practicing Quidditch because throughout my own two eyes, Granger is sprouting like a weed that blossomed into a dandelion.' _Malfoy, if this is really how you compliment girls, I'm wondering how you got them in bed."

Malfoy swung his legs over the armrest and looked at Zabini through half-closed eyes. "What am I suppose to say? Have you looked at her? Trying to compliment her decently is like viewing Snape as nice and likes pretty pansies." He shuddered at the thought.

"At least put some thought in it! My cousin can compliment girls better than this and he's only five!"

"Fine shitbrick, I'll try harder if that suits your arse."

Zabini tossed the book aside and sat down on Malfoy's bed, half mumbling. Malfoy could've sworn he heard words along the line of "stupid idiot... ungrateful..."

"So, what's the deal with Granger kissing you so passionately during breakfast?" Zabini then grinned mischievously. "If I didn't know any better, I say she fancies you."

Malfoy shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Zabini yawned, lying down on the bed. "Don't you detention with her tonight? You can speed up the process a bit."

The Head-Boy looked at Zabini with only eye closed. "Yeah, I have to see that bossy wench again. I did try to speed up the process. Kissing her is like kissing paper or a wall or something. There's no returning action."

Zabini laughed. "You're so lucky this isn't a dare or your arse would've faced so many consequences."

Malfoy appeared insulted by the comment. "Are you saying that I'm too incompetent to complete a dare?"

"What? I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did." Malfoy argued, sitting up. "_You're so lucky this isn't a dare or your arse would've faced so many consequences._" He mimicked in Zabini's voice. "Basically, you are saying that I don't have what it takes to complete a dare."

"You shitbrick! Stop putting words into my mouth!"

"You're scared, aren't you?" Malfoy's lips stretched into a maniac grin. "Admit it, you're scared."

Zabini snorted. "Scared of what?"

"I know you very well Zabini. You're afraid to dare me because if I won, you would've to give up something."

"Pshhh...." Zabini crossed his arms defiantly. "Yeah right."

Malfoy edged closer. "Come on, dare me. It'll be fun."

"Malfoy, are you sure? This is Granger we're talking about."

"And I'm Malfoy. I get whatever I want."

"Maybe you should put your inflated ego aside and hear the facts. If you haven't remembered, you tortured her and her friends for the past six years. She'll never let that go. Not only that, you're Slytherin."

"All the while, only makes it more fun. Thrilling actually, to have a Muggle Gryffindor fall for the Slytherin Prince."

"Right." Zabini said, his voice coating with sarcasm. "Slytherin Prince my arse."

Malfoy choose to ignore the comment, probing on further. "Zabini, I know you're tempted."

"What if she still doesn't fall for your charms? What then? Face the con—" Zabini stopped mid-sentenced, the wheels of his devious mind quickly turning. He smiled. "Fine, Malfoy. If that's what you want, then I'll dare you. You know if you lose, you're turning in something of yours and face the consequences."

The Head-Boy waved it aside. "Consequences, smoncequences, who gives a shit. It's not like it's going to kill me and for your information, I'm not going to lose. By the time the Graduation dance comes, she'll be clinging to me more than Pansy."

_Yeah, Malfoy... What you don't know won't hurt you... much._ Zabini thought deviously, smiling satisfactorily to himself. "Ok, Draco Malfoy. I dare you to get Hermione Granger as your date for the Graduation Dance. Do you accept?"

"I accept."

"So what are you going to do with her after the dance?"

"After the dance? Who said anything about being with her after the dance? I'm going to dump her ass right in the middle of the dance floor, loud and clear. It'll be perfect."

* * *

I stayed in the Astronomy Tower for most of the hour, watching the sunset and gazed at the twinkling stars. I walked away from the window, sighing softly, knowing that my detention was about to start in a couple of minutes. I descended down the stairs, dreading the worst to come. What am I to do?

For some odd reason, the trip down is always faster than the trip up. I guess when you're anticipating something; it always comes slower. The corridor was partially empty, with a few students walking to the library to study or do homework or to—No, no, no. I shook my head. Who would do _that_ in a library! I turned around the corner, still scolding myself for even thinking such a thing in place where it is all heaven for me, a place where knowledge is gathered and passed throughout and books are everywhere.

All of a sudden, I bumped into something—no _someone_, knocking myself down in the process. I laid there, half sprawled across the person's body, my mind still trying to register what happened.

"Granger, you should stop snacking on so many pumpkin cakes. They're starting to show."

I immediately recognized that voice. Malfoy! In less than a millisecond, I jumped up, backing away.

He stood up, dusting himself off. "What did I tell you, women just throw themselves at me."

"Go suck a broom Malfoy."

He looked at me, eyebrows quirking up. "I have to tell you Granger, it wouldn't look right."

"Why not?" I retorted. "Since I know you had so much practice." I walked towards him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry Malfoy, your secret is safe with me."

Smiling, I trounced away, leaving a rather bedazzled Malfoy behind. However, it wasn't until a couple of seconds later that his sluggish mind finally concluded what I meant and he raced to catch up to me. Pulling my arm and a rather insulted expression on his face, he said, "That wasn't funny Granger."

"What wasn't funny?" I asked, a look of pure innocence displayed upon my face.

"Don't play with me witch."

"Oh Malfoy, you're imagining things again. Did Madame Pomfrey give you your nightly medications yet? You're getting awfully pale."

"Granger." He growled.

"What?"

"Your blouse is undone."

I looked down and realized that it _is _undone! I was mortified! Instantly, I reached up and begun buttoning my shirt up. Malfoy had a fully good view of my chest! The buttons must've come undone when I got tangled with Malfoy when I tripped. Can this day get any worse?!

My cheeks became crimson, face flaring red.

"My, my Granger." Malfoy remarked. "Even without the spell, your chest is quite large. I had always thought you were flat."

I felt my eyebrows twitched_. Okay, Hermione._ I told myself. _Breathe. One. Two. Three._ "Malfoy!!!!!!" Before the bloody pervert could respond, my hand swiftly smacked him across the cheek. With the same quick speed, I whipped out my wand and begun to chase the idiot down the corridor.

"Granger, this is school violation!" He shouted, heading for McGonagall's classroom.

"I honestly do not give a shit!" Suddenly I halted, stopped dead in my tracks like a deer caught in the headlights. My hand quickly cupped over my mouth.

"Miss Granger! We do not use such vulgarity. I'm appalled." Malfoy was standing right next to McGonagall.

_Oh shit._ _Shit. Shit!_ "I'm sorry Professor. Malfoy—"

"Malfoy did nothing." He said defensively.

_Argh! He is so lucky there is a professor here or he'll be the next headless ghost floating through the Hogwarts walls!_ "I'm truly sorry Professor. You won't see me doing it again."

"I better not." She scowled, probably half-crying inside that her perfect student was displaying such violation. "You're Head-Girl. Don't make me take that title away from you. Come along now. Your detention starts."

She walked away, her heads clicking on the stone floor.

"Yes, Granger." Malfoy whispered, mimicking McGonagall's voice. "Don't let her that title away from you."

"Sod off Malfoy." I snarled.

We walked into her old classroom; the one tattered and utterly messed up due to –ahem- the chase. She left it as so, for our first task for the glories of detention. The sight shocked me. Did we make that mess? Oh dear. Desks were overturned, papers everywhere, chairs flipped, and basically, the room was horrible.

"We have to clean _this_ up?" Malfoy asked, surveying the trashed room. "No problem." He pulled out his wand, but McGonagall quickly snatched it out of his hands.

"No wands." She said sternly, hands out, demanding mine. Reluctantly, I gave in. "I want this room tidy in two hours." Then, looking at us once more, she paraded out the door and slammed it shut.

_Wonderful! Stuck in a room with Malfoy for two damn hours!_ _Can this day just get any better?!_ "Okay Malfoy, I said acrimoniously, still angry. "Clean this side and I'll clean that side."

"Merlin!" Malfoy threw his hands up in the air. "Cleaning like a Muggle! What kind of detention is this?!"

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." I snapped.

"Granger, if you remember, it was clearly your fault. If you haven't changed me into the horribly ridiculous pink outfit, then—" Malfoy shook his head.

"No! If you haven't made my chest so humungous that I couldn't even walk without tipping over and the school was practically staring at it!" I shouted back.

"No, no." He shook a disapproving finger at me. "You brought that upon yourself. It's your fault."

"Well, I don't care whose fault it is now. We still have detention and this room isn't getting any cleaner by itself."

"But we wouldn't be here if you—"

"Malfoy!" I screamed, reaching for a nearby chair. "If you don't shut your bloody hole up, I'll throw this chair at you!" _Honestly, how aggravating can that boy be?!_

For once, he complied, attending to his half of the room with lips twitching something about "have wand... hex... beaver teeth... now..."

For a while, the tension between us was heavy and thick. Neither of us said anything and that was just perfectly fine to me. I turned the overturned chairs to their original position, placing books back on the desks, shuffled the papers neatly and dusted whatever that has dusts. Perhaps Malfoy's brain needs some dusting. The room was silent, except the occasional scraping of the chairs and desks or the papers.

"I can't believe this." Malfoy muttered, stacking books upon a shelf. "Where's a fucking house elf when you need one?"

On instinct, I quickly opened my mouth, about to proclaim one of my protests about house elves working and of course, S.P.E.W. But I closed it abruptly, knowing my plan hasn't worked fourth year, so it wasn't going to succeed now and this was Malfoy I'm talking to. He probably never even folded a shirt. Lazy bastard.

We finished before the two hours was fully up, with thirty minutes to spare. I sat on one of the desk, my legs dangling over the edge and barely touching the ground. Malfoy was on the other side of the room, looking bored and everywhere, _but_ me. I heard the slow ticking of the clock overhead, the time passing by not fast enough. It seems like each second took a mile long. Malfoy sighed loudly, tapping his knuckles against the wooden table. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Malfoy!" I exasperated. "Would you cut that out?"

Tap. Tap. Tap. "Malfoy!"

Tap-tap-tap-tap. I let out a scream of frustration as I swung my legs over the table, marching to Malfoy. "It's annoying."

He looked at me. "Do you think I honestly give a shit?"

"We're stuck in this room for half an hour more and if you want to remained unbothered, stop that tapping!" I placed my hands on my hips in my Hermione-like way. He obeyed, an irritated look marked on his face.

I heard the hand of the clock clicked, meaning that it was starting a whole new cycle. I looked up, feeling quite disappointed. Only a minute! That was only a minute! I slumped down on the nearest chair, eyes glaring at Malfoy. Maybe if I can stare long enough, laser visions would develop and I can smolder Malfoy to ashes.

"Granger," He drawled. "Would you stop looking at me? I know I'm irresistible, but enough is enough."

_Ohhh... that pureblooded, conceited prat!_ "Irresistible like a hippogriff."

"Oh?" He looked at me, that stupid smirk on his face. "You didn't seem to think so when you fervently kissed me at breakfast."

I blushed, imagining my face to be ten shades redder. "That was nothing. Someone probably had the Imperius Curse on me." I lied.

"Sure Granger." He smiled. "I know you want me."

I snorted, coughing. "I think I just swallowed my own vomit."

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why don't you want me?"

I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ question. I paused. "I can think of a million and one things as to why. First off, you're a conceited brat and Slytherin. Second, you tormented my friends and me for years. Third, you're a bloody wanker and care for no one but yourself. Fourth, you toy with girls and break their hearts. Fifth, you're arrogant and my worst enemy. Sixth... um... you're a bloody wanker."

"You said I was a 'bloody wanker' twice."

"I know, that's because you are."

"That's not a million and one reasons."

"Oh shut up."

"Leave it behind Granger." He hopped off the desk and sauntered suavely towards me. "Leave the past behind."

"What?" I felt my heart racing. I looked around, searching for an escape route, but Malfoy had me cornered.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You and me."

"Malfoy, are you alright? You look paler than usual; maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey." I backed up further in my chair, my back completely flat against the wood.

"I'm serious."

"You're not serious, you're daft."

"Hermione..." He whispered my name sensuously. _Oh dear, why has it gotten so hot in here?_

He leaned in closer, his mouth just a few centimeters from mine. "Let it go..."

"I-I can't. Malfoy what are you—" Before I could finish my question, I felt his soft lips on mine. Bloody hell. I didn't know what to do; I could practically hear the thumping of my heart. Slowly, but cautiously, I responded to his kiss, opening my mouth just a bit as his tongue probed in. He deepened the kiss, pulling me closer. I felt my knees go weak and I was going to collapse if not for Malfoy holding me so tightly. Merlin, Malfoy is one hell of a kisser! My knees buckled and I wondered if I was going to melt in his arms. I explored every inch of his mouth, savoring its exotic taste.

Suddenly, Harry and Ron's face popped into my mind, their faces shrewd with anger, betrayal. I couldn't do this. No! They would never speak to me again! I can see their faces, shocked and hurt. My brain finally found its senses and I managed to get my strength as I pushed Malfoy away.

"Malfoy stop!"

He backed away, surprised.

"I can't do this. No. No. No. Not us." I said, biting my lips nervously. "This never happened. Any contact between us never happened."

"You liked that, didn't you?"

"No!"

"Yes you did. You moaned, I heard you!"

_Oh blasted female reactions!_ "I was moaning from pain."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Right, Granger." There goes the first name.

Footsteps were rapidly approaching the door. I looked the clock, two minutes before the two hours were up. Were we kissing for that long? The door clicked open and McGonagall entered, her cheeks a bit rosier than before. I wondered what happen...

She looked at me, then at Malfoy and at me again. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and was horrified. My lips were red and swollen from Malfoy's aggressive kissing. My hair was disheveled and my clothes were wrinkled up. _Damn! McGonagall would definitely know for sure what went on in here!_

Strangely, she didn't say anything, but examined the room. "Good job done." She commented. "Tomorrow, you'll be cleaning up Professor Binns' room. Same time."

She let us go without another word. I walked out, trying not to look at Malfoy. I was exhausted, dragging my feet to my room. All I want is to fall down on my bed and sleep until morning. Malfoy ambled further ahead of me.

"Malfoy!" I called out. He ignored, rude bastard. "Malfoy!"

He turned around, an annoyed look on his face. "What?"

I ran to catch up to him. "What happened this morning was a mistake, don't get any wrong ideas."

"Whatever Granger. Stop lying to yourself."

"How am I lying to myself?"

"By denying that you don't want me."

"But I don't want you."

"Sure...."

"Git."

"Come on, I'll tuck you in bed."

* * *

TBC

Remember to rate and review. . Luvs you lots.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

It was that faithful morning that I marched to the Great Hall, arms loaded with books and anger masked on my face. I dropped my books off at my usual spot at the Gryffindor table and walked up to an unsuspecting Seamus. Yes, this morning, that boy would feel the wrath of Hermione Granger. I wringed him by the ear and half-dragged him out the door. Oh, since when I was so violent? 

"Hey—Hermione! What are you doing? Ow—wait that hurts! My ear!"

"Seamus!" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips. "I want the original film strip of that photo you took of me and Malfoy in McGonagall's class."

He preciously massaged his ear as he looked at me skeptically. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! I know it was you who took that photo in McGonagall's class a few days ago!"

"Uhh..."

"I'm the Head-Girl, I can do things to you that no one else can!" Wait, that sounded a bit wrong. I mentally slapped myself. Bad thoughts. Bad, bad Hermione!

Seamus raised a curious eyebrow. "Really now?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that! How about Malfoy? I'll just ask him to help me get it. After all, it is his picture too."

The boy looked like he missed his breath. "M-Malfoy?"

"Yes, that idiot."

"Granger, I wouldn't appreciate you calling such an unfit name after what happened between us last night."

_Please, please! _I silently prayed as I turned around. _Don't let it be him... It is him!_

"Last night?" Seamus mouthed.

"Nothing happened last night!" I shrieked, my sanity on the verge of turning the opposite direction, perhaps making me a candidate for St. Mungo's. "Really!"

_Why does he have to ruin everything? Why must I go through this torture? What have I done to deserve this!_ I stabbed Malfoy accusingly. "You! Always ruining things! I was planning to deal with this little boy because he has my picture! Our picture!"

"Little boy?" Seamus protested defensively.

I quickly turned around, eyes glaring. "You—be quiet! I'll deal with you later."

I returned to my nemesis, which, being the prat he is was looking at me with a smug look. "Aren't you going to do something about him? He won't give me the picture!"

"Why bother Granger? The whole school has already seen it. What more humiliation can it bring?"

"Oh, I don't know." I replied sarcastically. "Possibly show the whole world that the son of the infamous Malfoy senior is wearing a pink dress?"

Malfoy blinked, fully registering my words. His smirk quickly morphed into a twisted, notorious expression as he lunged toward Seamus's neck, hands outstretched. I jumped back, fearing that I would get caught in the middle of the assault.

Seamus did not expect the sudden attack, and unfortunately for him, he did not have time to run for his dear life. Malfoy wringed his hands around Seamus's neck, shaking him uncontrollably; perhaps rattling the poor boy's brain into mush.

"Give me the fucking pictures or you won't live to see the next ten minutes!"

"I-I.... don't... have.... it..." Seamus choked, grabbing Malfoy's hands, trying to release himself from the fury that is Malfoy.

"Yes you do!"

"Now, Malfoy!" I screamed, pulling Malfoy off the Gryffindor boy. The bloke was far too heavy for my strength. Fuming, I grabbed Malfoy's ear and twisted it, finding pleasure in Malfoy's high shriek of pain. "Let him go!"

"Ow! Fuck—shit that hurts! Granger!"

"Both of you listen!" I demanded, nostrils flaring. "I swear, if one of you opens your mouth when I'm talking, I'll hex you to oblivion!"

Seamus stood up, hands massaging his red neck and breathing quite heavily. "He is bloody mad!" He cried.

"Oh, you want to see mad? I'll show you mad!"

Again, the blonde idiot charged towards Seamus, who already started to make a dash down the hall.

"Seamus!" I screamed, dragging Malfoy by the ear.

"Shit Granger! Let me go!"

"Shut up!"

Seamus glared at Malfoy whom fully returned the fierce look.

"Both of you listen," I breathed, almost out of breath from stopping Malfoy from nearing killing a student. "Malfoy—you calm down now."

"I am calm." He gritted.

I ignored him, however. "Seamus, what do you mean you don't have the original photos?"

"I don't have it!" He exclaimed.

"You had the camera that day!" Malfoy protested.

"Yes." He looked at me directly in the eye.

"See? He did have the camera!" The Slytherin argued. "Why were you lying?!"

"Yes! What—no! You're not letting me finish!" Seamus stomped his foot in frustration.

I slapped Malfoy by his arm. "Hush up! Let the boy finish!"

Seamus let out a deep breath. "Fine, I admit I took the picture that day, but—" He held his hands up to halt Malfoy from talking. "It was not my camera. I was borrowing it for day to practice. When I returned the camera, the person developed the film and distributed the picture throughout the entire school. The camera that you saw me have the other day is mine."

"And?" I wanted him to continue.

"And... I don't have the original ones." He finished. "I don't have it."

"What?!" Malfoy let out another outburst. "You could of told us sooner, you dim-witted bat!"

"I was trying to, you idiot! You were fuckin' strangling me! I couldn't breathe!"

"I wouldn't have strangled you if you never had the pictures in first place!"

"It was not my fault!"

"Of course!"

I rolled my eyes. Boys. Tsk-tsk. "Who has them?"

Seamus looked nervous. "I promised not to tell."

"Tell me Seamus." I persisted. "You have to."

"I-I can't. Sorry." The boy ran off before I could say anything else.

"Hey—oh forget it." I turned to Malfoy. "What do we do now?"

"Let's go choke whoever has the originals."

* * *

Our search was futile. We spent nearly the entire morning keeping an eye on whoever might look suspiciously with a camera, but in the end, the culprit was sleek. Malfoy was in the foulest mood; the expression on his face had surpassed all the other days when he was irritated. Not only that, I was in the muddy mood myself. I had gotten the score of ninety on a Charms quiz. A ninety! That's just barely making it! All the past events in the last days had clogged up my mind, refusing to let in useful information, like education. Adding to the bitchy concoction, I was pestered by Head-Girl duties. Not surprisingly, we were in a bit of a quarrel by midday.

"I can't believe this. This is some fuckin' bullshit! My year has been bullshit!" He grumbled. "Nothing but shit."

"Oh stop bitchin'." I snapped, slamming my Charms book closed. "You're not the only one who has a horrible start. You think the whole world revolves around you, don't you Mr. Spoiled-brat?"

"You know what?" He snared, glaring at me with hatred-tainted eyes. "I had enough of you. You and your fuckin' attitude about every little shit. I don't see how those two so-called friends of yours deal with you everyday; I would've killed myself by now. You're an annoying Mudblood who don't even deserve to be here and yes, the world does fuckin' revolve around me. Deal with it."

What he said had truly hit the spot and it hurt. Badly. Tears swelled up around my eyes and I tried to blink them back. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry! I shook my head at him, no words coming out of my mouth. There's nothing to say. I hugged my book tighter to my chest and got up from the library chair and walked away. When I was sure I was out of his hearing range that was when the tears rolled down my cheeks. I had thought he changed, maybe even just a little. I wanted to believe that something was different about him, something good. After all the things that happened between us, the kisses, the laughter, the jokes, I assumed he wouldn't at least call me a Mudblood anymore. But what I wanted to believe was wrong; he's the same guy I had known for the past seven years. The same conceited, ill-worthy prat who thinks of no one but himself is still there.

For the remainder of the day, in the classes I have with him, I ignored him like he was no more than an oversized fly. I had forgotten all about the camera and Seamus incident by dinnertime. I skipped dinner, trying to finish most of my homework. My precious time would be taken up by cleaning up Professor Binn's room with _him_.

I had arrived to the room before Malfoy, which was good. The Professor greeted me happily and I replied with a small smile. The History of Magic teacher instructed me to just organized the old textbooks in their proper order. I nodded, thinking the task was simple enough and it wouldn't take much time. When he showed me the room with the books, my mouth nearly dropped to the floor. There must've been more books in there than the library! I was filled with awe at the mounds and stacks of books.

Malfoy arrived shortly after and while Binns was explaining to him the task, I marveled at the titles of the books. I ran my fingers over the ancient covers, careful not to damage them. Some of books were dated back centuries ago. I was amazed the text was still legible. Malfoy, however, did not appear to be as shocked as I was with the amount of books stacked inside the room. Again, given two hours, Binns set out the room and I squeezed through the stacks to get to the back of the room. Malfoy worked at the front, and I, at the back, working in silence because we both knew how much we despised one another and nothing aggravates us more than talking to each other.

I sat down on the cold stone floor and begun to organize the books alphabetically by the last name of the author. There are so many books that I haven't read yet and authors I never heard of! I was seated comfortably spite the damp coldness when all of a sudden, a book fell onto my head. The book nearly knocked me unconscious because the impact felt like it weighed a ton! I was about to scream at Malfoy for throwing a book at my head when I turned around and realized he was working, wow, I gasped, _diligently_. He couldn't have thrown it then.

I rubbed my bruised head and picked up the book. I was surprised at the title of the book.

_The Tale of the Game: Truth or Dare and their Consequences._

I let out a loud gasp as I immediately rushed to open the book.

_INTRODUCTION_

_The game of Truth or Dare in wizardry had started many a centuries ago. Fairlorn Maywood, a wizard who had more free time than Father Time himself, often challenged himself to do ridiculous things and if he did not succeed, he found ways to punish himself. One did not know why Maywood did such things. It was perhaps that boredom drove him into borderline lunacy that it had converted what little sanity he had into a large degree of madness._

_Maywood then tried to convince his family and friends to try his game. At first, if they did not succeed, the consequences would only be little, simple things. However, obsession with the game caused Maywood to create dreadful, humiliating consequences that caused others to hide in shame. _

_Over the years, Maywood developed hundreds of consequences and some hundreds more in the next couple of years. Not surprisingly, many people did not know that Maywood was brilliant. Crazy was what they were familiar with, not brilliant. The degree of humiliation or extremity of the consequences rely on the factor the dare. The anxiety within the game attracted millions of players looking for a wild time, even still today. _

The introduction ended. So Fairlorn Maywood was the idiotic of a wizard that was the cause for this! If he was still alive today, I would strangle him so hard, I knock the sense back into him. Not wasting anymore time, I continued.

_Chapter One:_

_Playing the Game._

_Gather a group of friends that is willing to participate. Please remember to tell them that consequences are to follow if they were not to complete the requests._

Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti sure as hell didn't tell me about the "consequences"!

_Ask a person "Truth or Dare" If one is to reply, "Truth", he/she must answer a personal question truthfully. If one is to reply, "Dare", he/she must complete the task required._

_Upon fully completing a "Truth" or "Dare", the contestant can then proceed to ask the questions. Please make sure everyone in the groups gets a turn._

I stopped reading; I didn't need to know this. I turned the next few pages to the next chapter.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Your two hours are up!"

I looked up. Was it two hours already? I closed the book, having the biggest temptation to take it with me. But how can I? I have no wand to shrink it or no bag to put it in. Heaven knows it would definitely look funny and raise suspicious if I stuffed it under my blouse or skirt. Sighing at my defeat, I left it under a stack of books that I know Malfoy would not bother look at until it's the last stack.

I just have two more days in this room until all of the books are fully organized and for me to get that book out of here.

* * *

It is an uttermost fortunate for me that Malfoy and I did not spoke a single word during that whole detention. Better yet, I was so occupied with the books that I forgot he existed. I just hope that the next two nights in that book room would be like that. Oh, it would be bliss not to hear Malfoy talk.

I laid on my plush bed, thinking to myself. About the dare, the consequences... and of all people to think about... Malfoy. One minute he's tolerable, the next minute, he's queen bitch. I readjusted myself into a more comfortable position as I pulled the covers tighter to my body. I felt a bit odd; it was like something stirring within me. I didn't know what it was, but it felt strangely familiar. I think I had an occurrence with this weird feeling before, I just couldn't remember when or how it started.

I pushed back the covers, swung my legs over the bed and got out. I don't know why, as a matter of fact I didn't know how I did it because I wasn't even instructing my body to move. Realization dawned me as a quick recap entered my mind. Breakfast... uncontrollable movement... kissing Malfoy.... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! It's that damn consequence acting!

What am I to do in my nightgown, of its sheer fabric that one can see through? Do I have a bra on? Underwear? I looked down. Yes, I do. But the fact that, me, Hermione Granger walking out of the coverage of my room and the possibility that others might see me was overwhelming. Malfoy! Was he out in the common room? I pray that he isn't and I hope to dear that this consequence doesn't involve him.

My hand involuntarily turned the doorknob and my feet moved outside. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. The room was empty, with the fireplace still lit. I walked to the center of the common room and halted. I didn't know what I might do next, but I had that disturbing fear that it would be something that would cause me to shroud forever in a little corner because of the degradation. Then, I opened my mouth and let out the highest, loudest voice I never knew I had and to tell you, it wasn't pleasant knowing that someone would definitely hear my singing voice. It wasn't the singing part that bothered me most at that time; it was the song that my voice was letting out and who am I to ask that my mouth was changing the original lyrics. Honestly!!

It was a muggle song that I secretly had a liking to, but what I was singing would cause me to hide in shame.

"_So tight, so fly  
_

_You got me lifted, you got me lifted"_

My voice got louder, higher.

"_You got me lifted, shifted higher than a ceiling_

___  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling_

_You got me lifted feeling so gifted_

_  
Sugar how you get so fly?_

_  
Draco, Draco how you get so fly?"_

Oh Merlin, someone please hex me now. Kill me! I'm begging someone can hear the little voice inside my head! It's saying "Kill me, kill me now!"

_Draco, Draco how you get so fly?_ What the hell???

I'm going to the laughing stock of the entire school... It's crazy.... I can't believe this. This has got to be a nightmare... A BLOODY NIGHTMARE!

"_Suga suga how you get so fly?"_

I knew original lyrics by heart and I knew what was coming up next. I closed my eyes as my mouth started to say the words faster.

"_You know its leather when we ride  
_

_Wood grain and rawhide  
_

_Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
_

_Boy you keep it so fly with your sweet hunnybuns"_

I heard the door open and I knew I would face my fate. I peeked through one half-closed eyelids to see Malfoy staring at me, mouth wide-opened in his green and silver boxers.

"Granger, what the fuck is the reason for this unbearable noise?!" He screamed over my singing.

I, however, was in no control of my mouth at that time.

"_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
_

_And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
_

_You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
_

_Sugar how you get so fly?  
_

_Draco, Draco how you get so fly?  
_

_Suga, suga how you get so fly?_

_  
Draco, Draco how you get so fly?"_

He was still staring at me, shocked. I squinted my eyes closed, knowing what his next reaction was. He burst out laughing, at my singing, at the song I'm singing. Whatever it was, he was laughing.

I was crying inside. I wanted it to stop. The singing ended with me finishing up the last night with a really high note. Goodness, I wasn't even singing to the notes!

"_So high like I'm a star _

_  
Feelin' so high like I'm a star..............................."_

I stopped. The only sound that remained was Malfoy's laughter. I summoned up the courage to open my eyes to see Malfoy clutching his stomach, tears rolling down his face. I couldn't move, I was too mortified; the shock that I just did that rooted to the spot.

Malfoy finally ceased his laughing as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "Granger, what the fuck was that? Are you really high?"

"Shut up." I said through clenched teeth.

"_Draco, Draco how you get so fly? Suga, Suga how you get so fly?_" He imitated. "_Boy you keep it so fly with your sweet honeybuns._"

I didn't say anything.

"Wow, Granger, I didn't know you love me and my ass that much."

"Shut it."

"I thought you were mad at me, but I guess not since you probably woke up the whole school with your singing, declaring your love for me."

"I am mad at you." I stated. "Matter of fact, I hate you."

"The singing didn't lie."

Finally, I was able to move my limbs as I turned on my heels and stormed to my room. I slammed the door shut. Outside, I could still hear Malfoy singing his bloody head off.

"_Draco, Draco how you get so fly... Draco, Draco how you get so fly?"_

Oh blast to him hell and beyond.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm truly sorry for the elongated update. Once school had started, everything just went downhill. I was pretty stressed and was suffering through a long writer's block. Thanks to everyone who review and an extra cookie to those who said more than "Update!". I hope that everyone knows that threatening me would not make me update this story any faster because I am a busy person and I have a life.

The song that Hermione was singing in the chapter is not mine. The song is called "Suga Suga" By Baby Bash ft. Frankie J. I was listening to that song while typing this chapter and I was thinking how I could incorporate this song into the chapter. I hope it's all good. Forgive me for any mistakes you might see in the chapter, but I was in a hurry to type this.

Thanks for reading and remember to rate/review. Luvs to you all...


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! You're wonderful people! Okay, let's get on to business. The past chapters have all been fun and games, its time to get serious. I think this chapter is not as humorous as the other ones. It's more serious... informative, I think.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

****

* * *

****

By sunrise, I was wide awaked. I didn't know why they came or how they came, because I was trying so hard so suppress them down. They flowed freely down my cheeks and I was at their mercy. Perhaps it was the humiliation, the shame that I was brought upon when I was forced to do that. The tears could not be stopped, but were like waterfalls that gushed through my eyelids as they were like a dam trying to stop it. But one can only hope on my behalf. I was praying all through the night that no one besides Malfoy had heard me sang that now mortifying song.

If people know of this, they would laugh. Yes, they would laugh and see the hilarity in this situation, but they don't know how embarrassment can bring such tears to one's eyes. How can they laugh when others are suffering? Is this world so cruel?

I was slow to get out my bed that morning. I was not willing to go to class today and I felt so shameful of myself for thinking of skipping classes. My eyes were dark and there were circles around it, obvious that I did not much sleep last night. I felt tremendously tired and for once, I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and be swallowed by my fluffy pillows and warm sheets. I lagged my way to the bathroom, closing the door behind me, my mind a bit too exhausted to remember about locking the door. Pulling the clothes off me, I climbed into the shower stall and blasted the water cold. If the cold water didn't wake me up, I surely don't know what will. Half trembling, I proceed to lathered shampoo into my hair and washed my body.

I turned off the water sprout and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around my body. Of course, I was too occupied to hear it. Certainly, I wasn't paying attention to the door to see that it was opening. And dear me, why couldn't have I just locked it in the first place? When I had spun around, I was greeted face-to-face with a staring Malfoy. We didn't say anything; it was like a gorge of silence between us. Malfoy looked at me unblinkingly, lips slightly parted. At first, I was stunned, a bit too shock to see Malfoy, barely registering the fact that the only piece of cloth that shielded my nakedness to a person of the _opposite_ sex was a _towel_. I could've dropped that towel out of pure fright, and it would have all been revealed. But luckily, I didn't, and I soon realized the predicament that we were in. I blinked, the rage inside of me gradually building up. Then with a lease of fury, I grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a bar of soap and launched towards Malfoy's head. Perhaps he was a bit too dumbfounded to react in time, for the soap hit him directly on his forehead. It bounced off, landing on the tiled floor.

"Malfoy!" I growled. "Get out! Get out! Out! Out!" If he had said anything inappropriate to me at that time, Harry and Ron would soon visit me in Azkaban. Hell, I wouldn't regret being in there.

Malfoy quickly closed the door, just narrowly missed another object being thrown at his thick head. I was fuming. Does that boy not know how to knock? It's a simple gesture of balling up one's first and gently tapping it on the door. Is that so hard that even an incompetent fool like Malfoy could not complete the task? I hastily put on my school uniform and wretched the door open, almost pulling out the doorknob. Even if it wasn't to his intentions that he _accidentally_ walked in on me half-naked, I wouldn't feel better until I complete my act of vindictiveness. I need to plan, oh yes, I do.

* * *

During breakfast, I had expected Malfoy to blab his big mouth to the entire school, if they not already know, about the little karaoke session I had in the Heads' common room last night. Strangely, he didn't. On top of that, no one had walked up to me and asked, "What's the name of that song you were singing last night? Was it _'Draco and his sweet honey buns?'_ or '_Draco, Draco, how did you get so fly?_'" Because if they did, instead of hexing them to oblivion like I would normally do, I would politely smile and reply, "Repeat that one more time and you'll end up in the Hospital Wing."

"Hermione, you look awfully tired. Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly. He placed his palm on my forehead.

"Harry, I'm fine." I said, smiling a little and gently pushed his hand away. "I'm not sick."

Suddenly, an idea sparked in my head. "Harry," I whispered. "Say, would you mind me borrowing your Invisibility Cloak tonight?"

Harry was surprised, but after a few moments, he nodded. "Sure... would _you_ mind telling me what you're doing with it?"

"Nothing dangerous to humanity." I replied briskly. "You'll all be here tomorrow morning, heads, arms, and legs attached."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, I mean it. Is it something I can help you with? You're not planning to..." He lowered his voice. "Sneak off school grounds?"

I leaned in closer to him. "Harry, would you like to help me take a book out?" I knew what his answer was.

"Uhh... no. That's alright."

Where there's no excitement, such as taking a book, you won't find Harry. "Thanks." I grinned.

If all goes well, this would be the end to my problems.

* * *

My day went by pretty quickly since I spent half the time scheming and placing all logic together. After dinner, I walked alone to Professor Binn's room, for once, I was anxious to start my detention.

"Professor," I greeted as I walked into the room.

He looked up and smiled. "You're here early Miss Granger."

"I was wondering if I might be able to get a head start on my detention," I said, sitting down. "Just so I can finish early and rest tonight. I'm terribly tired."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy won't be here for another hour, are you sure—"

_That bloody idiot can fall off the Astronomy tower for all I care!_

"It's perfectly fine."

"I suppose there's no harm in this." He smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Two hours Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Professor." I stood up and walked to the back room.

Immediately recognizing where I last placed the book, under the stack of books I knew Malfoy would not bother to sort. This way, I can read in peace and without the presence of Malfoy badgering me. I turned to the page that I've marked.

_Chapter Three_

_The Consequences_

_It was absolutely remarkable how Maywood was able to determine the degree of humiliation and the number of consequences one has to go through prior to not completing a dare. Wizards and witches alike have not been able to resolve this difficult conflict that has left us all in puzzlement. Tis a shame that Maywood would not expose his secrets._

_Consequences that are to follow can be as simple and harmless as getting an oversized pimple on one's nose or even the middle of one's forehead to something as drastic as making one run streaking in broad daylight in a crowd marketplace. Yes, we all marveled at Maywood's brilliantness._

I snorted. _Brilliantness_? Absurd! Maywood is crazy; he should've been locked in Azkaban for unleashing this horror upon the world.

_Records have shown that over the last century, over five hundred thousand consequences have been unleashed. We are to believe that people enjoy others' embarrassment, thus, proving that the more people are to enjoy this game, the more degradation it would cause. Research has been conducted. Ignited by a chuckle or a laugh by someone, a witness to a consequence shall make the next consequence more mortifying, unless that consequence is the final one. The more laughter created by a consequence, the more horrible it would be for the next one. Conversely, if a scream, sob, or tear is created (by witnesses, not the person who is completing the consequence), the next consequence shall be less dire. If anything drastic happens, such as death, the consequence is immediately halted._

_Wonderful_ I thought sarcastically. _If my consequences were to be stopped, someone has to die. Malfoy seems like the ideal candidate._

I bit my lip, trying to remember my past consequences. _First... it was that kiss... and people were laughing... practically the whole Great Hall! Second... hmm... last night, that stupid song, but it was only Malfoy that was laughing. So... would the next consequence be less humiliating or more?_

Yes, that's for Maywood to know and for me to find out... the hard way.

_Below are some people with enough dignity left to share their unpleasant experiences._

_Roy Banks, eighteen,_

_Dare, Would not like to be said._

_Consequence, "I was always afraid of bleeding and when I didn't complete the dare my friends had dared me, I only had one consequence, fortunately. However, that one consequence is enough to make me wish I were born a Metamorphmagus so I can change my appearance and no one can know that it was me. I think it was during lunch on a Saturday, in Hogwarts School, 1978. I didn't wear my robes that day, just a simple pair of pants and a shirt. But dear Merlin, I should've worn my school robe. I stood up and walked out the Great Hall, but before I reached the doors, I felt this wetness seeping through my pants. It was like I was peeing on myself, but I know I wasn't because... well I would know if I was. When I finally had the courage to look down, there was this flow of thick, dark, blood staining my pants and I could feel it running down my leg. Peeves, a really annoying ghost there, had screamed out, really loud, "Banks got his period! Banks got his period!" The whole Great Hall had turned around and stared at me. I wanted to die at the moment. The students and teachers were pretty much grossed out, but they were laughing so hard, clutching their stomach, doubling over laughing. I've never felt so much humiliation in my life. From that day on, I was dubbed "Bloody Banks", the only boy who ever got a period. As it turned out, I didn't get a cut or anything that could've caused the blood, it was just the crazy works of Maywood. That is the last time I will ever play Truth or Dare."_

Oh the horror! I felt such an enormous amount of pity for that poor boy.

_Marie Canther, twenty-one_

_Dare, "I was dared by a couple of friends to 'mingle' with the boss so we all could easy promotions. I told them it wouldn't work, but I was dared anyway and I didn't do it."_

_Consequence, "Merlin, how can I say this? I can't believe I'm telling this to you. Okay, we were on a resort with a few of my friends along with my boss from the Ministry of Magic. I was in this brand new bikini I just brought a few days ago especially for this trip. It was absolutely sexy. So I wrapped a towel around my body, just so I could surprise everyone. Then it came. I didn't even see it when I was changing. Unknowingly to the changes, I took off my towel and made my appearance infront of everyone. The look on their face was priceless. I didn't know what they were gaping at. A friend of mine slowly came up to me and whispered in my ear politely, "Marie, dear, you should've cleaned your body of those hairs before wearing a bikini." I looked down and froze. My entire breast and stomach area was covered with hair! Like a hairy animal! You couldn't see a patch of skin anywhere! God, it was dreadful."_

I shuddered, feeling a bit repulsive. And to think that singing to Malfoy was horrible, imagine if that had happened to me! This will definitely be my last game of Truth or Dare _ever_. I'm not going through this bullshit again.

_Those poor people's experiences were not fun, to say the least and they knew what they were getting themselves into. Sometimes, out of pure enjoyment, can lead you to horror. Please remember to warn your friends before attempting to dare them. If not warned and your friends has accepted the dare without knowing the true terror, the consequences will still act on its own if the dare is not completed. However, if the person that was dared, later knows of the consequences and was not previously warned of the consequences before being dared, he/she is able to, by the laws of Maywood, confront the darer and accuse him/her of foul play. The darer must withdraw and call back the dare or the consequences will turn around and they'll be the one that gets targeted. All remnants and memories of the consequences will be forgotten once the darer takes the dare back._

My eyes narrowed until they were nearly slits. _Foul play, huh?_ I knew there were loopholes to these sorts of things. There are always loopholes. I knew never 'Truth or Dare' could be such a complicated game.

_Consequences shall end on their own, when the dare is completed, when the reaction to the consequence by the witnesses is anything but funny, or foul play is involved. Please note: Memories of the consequences is only erased when foul play is occurring, otherwise, other consequences shall still be one's mind._

I closed the book softly, a smile creeping up my lips. I smiled, satisfied with my findings. Now, all I have to do is continue on with my plan. I decided that I did enough reading and placed my book in a place where I will only know of. Then, I began my job of sorting out the hundreds of books.

Malfoy walked in, surprised to see that I was already there. "A bit early, huh Granger?"

"Oh yes," I grinned.

He raised a pale eyebrow. "What's with the sudden happiness? Feel like singing my song again?"

"Nah," I said simply. "Really tired tonight, awful headache."

He sat down next to me, but I didn't scoot away from him like I usually would. "Tell me, Granger," He said, swinging his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer. I didn't object.

"Do you hate me?"

I considered this. Did I really loathe him? Despised him? He _humiliated_ me, yes, _taunt_ me, called me _names_, _annoyed_ the hell out of me, did everything to _piss_ me off. If anything, I should say yes, I do hate him, but despite everything, it didn't _feel_ like I hate him. Sure, he wasn't the same scrawny midget who coward behind his father with his stupid sneer (which he still has), but now, he's a nearly full-grown man and his attitude has changed... somewhat. He didn't call me a Mudblood in every sentence that he refers to me like he did two or three years ago.

"I don't... suppose so..." I said slowly. "I don't hate you... I can't stand you, that is true."

"Well," He sighed lightly. "That's a start. Now consider this, if I were to ask you to the Graduation Dance, would you go?"

I looked at him like he just declared 'Goyle is his secret lover'. _Go with him?_ Is he insane? He is crazy! Ludicrous! He is a conceited prat! He is high beyond anything else! He is—oh Merlin, devilishly handsome and sexy. Most likely, my date for the Graduation dance would either be Harry, Ron, or even Neville and as much as I love them, I don't think I want to go to another school dance with them because it's just the borders of friends going out with friends. Malfoy would be... something else... But, all the times he hurt me. I can't.

"No." I answered softly, wondering if he heard me.

"Why not?" Apparently, he did.

"Because... you're Malfoy."

"Granger, that is a stupid answer." He remarked bluntly.

I glared at him. "No it's not! You're Malfoy, high society, rich, pureblooded boy. I'm a Granger, a muggle!"

"That is still a stupid answer. Forget all of that. Push aside the fact that I'm a Malfoy and you're a Granger. I'm not a Slytherin and you're not a Gryffindor. Would you go with me?"

I nervously bit my lip. "Yes..."

A big, victorious grin was stamped upon his face. "Then it's settled. We'll go together."

"Wha-wait a minute!" I protested. "I did not agree to that!"

"Yes you did. You said yes."

"I said 'yes' if only you weren't a Malfoy and was not in Slytherin!"

"Tough luck, sweetie. You just agreed and I don't back out of agreements."

"Y-you tricked me!" I sputtered, feeling a bit used.

"Nope." He leaned in closer.

I whimpered, afraid of what he might do next. He captured my lips. At first it was slow and I was not answering. Then I parted my lips and his tongue entered, exploring my mouth. Our tongues battled, twist and twine, fighting for dominance. I moaned as his tongue probed in deeper. Gods, that boy is skilled. His hand went underneath my shirt, gently massaging my stomach. This is... I don't know what this is... but it's sure as hell feels wonderful. His hand started to move up, crept under my bra and tenderly squeezed my breast. I gasped. This feeling was delightful. My fingers ran through his luscious hair and I pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss.

"Miss Granger!"

I shrieked and Malfoy's hand quickly shot out of my shirt. I looked around, expecting Professor Binn to be gaping at us in shock. But he wasn't there. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Miss Granger!" He called again from the other room. "Your two hours are done!"

I stood up, fixing my robe and patted my hair down. I looked at Malfoy who was smirking at me, his lips swollen from my nibbling. His perfect hair was sticking out in all sorts of places. He never looked more desiring and tempting.

"Well Malfoy," I said, straightening out my robe. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked out and nodded politely to Professor Binn. I just hope he didn't notice my unruliness appearance.

I draped the Invisibility cloak over my head. It midnight and mostly likely, the whole school are sleeping. Hopefully.

I tiptoed out the common room and if I get caught, my excuse? I'm Head-Girl. I could tell them I heard a noise and was out checking what it was. I silently walked to Professor Binn's room, with the aid of the light from my wand. Quietly saying the unlocking spell, I entered. I walked carefully to the back room, trying very hard to bump into an object or trip and fall, bringing down the entire room in the process. Luckily for me, the door to the back room was unlocked and I went in.

Exactly in the same place I left it, I grabbed the book and held it close. Part two of my plan is completed.

* * *

That morning, I walked to Lavender and pulled her away from her gossiping friends. I motioned for Parvarti and Ginny to follow.

I lead them to an empty classroom and closed the door, making sure that no one was around to eavesdrop.

"Lavender," I smiled innocently. "You're one to follow rules when it comes to games... such as Truth or Dare, right?"

Lavender rolled her eyes and had the initiation to move towards the door. "Oh Hermione, not this conversation again."

"No." I halted her. "I found a flaw in your so-called brilliant plan."

She was all eyes and ears now. I advanced towards her, pulling out a book from my bag. I had left a quill on the page and I opened it, skimming down to the paragraph that I wanted to show her.

"Read." I said, handling her the book and pointed to where she should start. Lavender looked at me suspiciously, but read anyway.

After a few seconds, Lavender's calm face was quickly run over by surprise. "I-I..."

I took the book away from her and gestured for Parvarti and Ginny to do the same. Moments later, they looked up, stunned.

"You know what to do." I said, crossing my arms. "It's considered as foul play."

"But I did warn you of the consequences." Parvarti whispered.

"_After_ you dared me. I would've never accepted if I knew."

"She's right." Ginny agreed. "It's foul play."

"Well," Lavender sighed. "What can we do? We have no choice but to withdraw the dare."

Parvarti looked me. "We were only trying to help you, but you had to be so difficult..."

Ginny slightly smiled. "I was kinda hoping you would complete the dare so, no offense Hermione, so you can get some excitement in your life."

I looked at them apologetically. "Too bad girls, you really weren't _helping_ me. It's Malfoy, we're talking about."

Lavender whined. "All you had to do was to get him to be your date for the Grad—"

"Wait." I gasped suddenly. "Malfoy _is_ my date for the Graduation ball."

I just realized that. _How slow can I get? _He asked me last night!

Revelation crossed each one of their faces.

"Are you serious?!" The three of them said in unison.

I nodded.

"Hold on," Lavender said warily, "If Malfoy really is your date, then why are you asking us to withdraw the dare since it's already completed?"

"I didn't really ask him..." I replied edgily. "He... kinda... asked me. Does that count?"

"Does it?" Parvarti wondered, glancing at Ginny who shrugged.

"It does." Lavender beamed. "I knew it! I knew this was going to work!"

This was unexpected... I had unknowingly completed the dare... and the consequences... are... gone! It felt someone just lifted a boulder of my shoulders. The trio of devil's spawns gave me hugs and left.

Ginny turned around and grinned. "I knew you had it in you, Hermione." Then she left.

I slumped down to one of the chairs. I can't believe this. It's all over... finally... but... yes, there is a but... my plan was not completely thrown off its course.

* * *

"Zabini!" Malfoy cried out in triumph. "Want to guess who my date for the dance is?"

Zabini scrutinized him. "You're kidding me." He breathed.

"No."

"Aw, shit!"

Malfoy couldn't help but grin like a maniac. "I told you."

"When?"

"Asked her last night during detention. It was easy as hell. No one could resist my charm, even Granger."

"Are you sure you didn't cornered her and threatened to kill her if she said no?" Zabini asked hopefully.

"I'm a gentleman, I won't do that Zabini, unlike you."

Zabini buried his face in his hands. He was so sure that Granger would say no! Now, the bloody bloke is going to rub his glory all in his face. Damn Malfoy and his ego. "Are you going to trash her like you said?"

Malfoy froze. "I-I...."

He honestly didn't know what to say.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's been one crazy week for me. Sad to say, the story is almost done. Most likely, there is going to be two more chapters, three, the most. Yes, I know, you all probably hate me for not giving Draco any consequences and Hermione's dare is done and this chapter was horrible. But don't worry, Hermione still has her plan and Draco has his. There is the Graduation Dance to attend to, of course. A lot can happen in one night.

Spite everything, please rate/review. (blows kisses to reviewers)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **

Forgive me for any grammer and typos you will see this chapter. I was quick to update. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Unnoticed even by my own doing, out of nervousness, I chewed the tip of my quill as I was trying to bury my thoughts into my homework, which was not due for another two weeks. I did not notice what I was doing until the flaky, flurry taste of the feathers nearly made me choke. Merlin, I was coughing _fur balls_, or something of that similarity... _feathers._

I should feel rested, feel _relieved_, that for once and for all, my dare is done and I won't have to worry about another consequence unsuspecting popping out of nowhere and downright embarrassing me to insanity. After all, this morning it felt like a light was shining on me, and that I was freed from the chase the consequences had me going. My temporary moment of happiness was squashed when I realized this simple, but very much manifest fact: Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley _hates_ Draco Malfoy.

Even so, hate might be a light word to describe the mutual feelings my two bestfriends have with Malfoy. Detestation... abhorrence... repugnance... revulsion... all relatively common synonyms, but I knew their feelings were a bit deeper than those words. There is no description, no words to express what they truly feel. I did not want to imagine their look of revelation, _betrayal_ once I give them the confession that their arch nemesis is _my_ date for the most important ball of Hogwarts, the Graduation Ball. How can they take it lightly? Gods, they'll gang up on Malfoy and murder him. Harry might understand if I explain to him, but Ron is a difficult case. I will have to confine him, tie him to a chair and deadbolt his mouth, just so he would listen. Otherwise, his irrational behavior will cause the death of the Head-Boy.

Certainly, it's not jealously that will cause them to act this way. It would be like I'm betraying them, sleeping with the enemy. But mind you, I will not..._ ever_. That's a ludicrous thought and I won't hesitate to hex you to hell if the thought that Hermione Granger sleeps with Draco Malfoy crosses your incongruous mind.

How will I tell them? I can't spill everything, from the dare to the consequences to me and Malfoy making out and him touching me... like _that_... ugh. It'll be headline news: Hermione Granger, Goody-two-shoes Rebels from the Influence of Sinister Malfoy Jr.

I buried my face into my hand, groaning because of the horrible incidents I somehow have gotten myself into. For the past hour, I have been lying on my bed, trying to do homework, but only managed to draw silly scribbles which strongly resembled Malfoy's deaths in many, _creative _ways. Hung from a rope, burning in flames, chopped up into pieces... Goodness, this is obscene. I have to do something. I cannot lie around, moping like this.

Finally, I got up my bed, fiddled around for my shoes and grabbed my wand from my desk. I turned the doorknob and yanked the door open. I marched across the common room and pounded on Malfoy's door. That bloody bloke better be in there. No answer. I knocked on the door again. I waited, tapping my foot impatiently.

Moments later, the door opened and an irritated Malfoy greeted me. "What the hell do you want?"

I took a deep breath and said quickly, "IamnotgoingtoBallwithyou."

He raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Sorry, Granger, but I don't speak your language." He crossed his arms arrogantly.

My fingers twitched, having the biggest urge to smack him and wipe that conceited smirk off his face. "I said," I gritted. "I. Am. Not. Going. To. The. Ball. With. You."

The smirk on his face faded. "You're not backing out on me, Granger. I won't tolerate it."

"Well," I heightened my posture, attempting to look confident as I stuck my nose haughtily into the air. "I just did. So you just go find some other girl to be draped around your arms for the Ball."

Malfoy laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, rather offended. _Is that bloke not taking me seriously?_

"Granger, don't kid yourself. What female wouldn't want Draco Malfoy as her date?"

"I'm not like the other females and frankly, I don't want _you_ as my date."

"And who would you rather have? Potter? Weasley? _Longbottom_, for Merlin's sake?"

"Any one of them is better company than you any day."

Malfoy clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "I'll let you on a secret, Granger. Come closer." He wriggled his finger at me.

I stared at him, wondering if I should.

"I won't bite... much."

I stepped back.

"I'm only joking, Granger." He grinned naughtily. "Now, seriously, I'll let you on something."

I vacillated, but took a step forward. He leaned in. I could feel his warm breath on my face. Mmm...minty... I shook the thought away, disgusted with myself. His lips were only a mere centimeter from mine and I could have sworn that he was going to kiss me. Somewhere, deep down inside me, like all the way down to my foot or something, I think I wanted him to. But fortunately, (unfortunately?), he didn't.

He smiled, his face still close to mine. He tilted his head a bit and whispered into my ear, "If you don't go with me to the Ball, the consequences are returning... and retaliating... You wouldn't want to deal with them again, would you?"

He leaned back, chuckling amusedly. My mouth dropped with the ground. _How did he know?! How the hell did he know?! Gods, how did he know?!_ My mind was racing.

He examined his fingernails, but kept an eye on my shocked expression. "The dare would be incomplete, Granger."

I was a bit too speechless to reply. _He can't... He can't!_

"I-I... How did you know?" I swallowed, breathless.

"Granger, I know you're not daft. You think something as important and amusing as this would pass by me?

I literally melted to the ground.

He bended down infront of me and lifted my chin with his hand. "People are very easy to manipulate when under... _certain_ circumstances... and it seems like I've found my info."

"Malfoy!" I screeched, hands outstretched to grab his neck and wring him to his death. "I'm going to kill you!"

He quickly grabbed my wrists with one hand, while the other hand held me down. "No need for violence Granger."

"When I get my hands on you, I swear, you're going to wish you're dead!"

His grip on my wrists tightened. "Never in my life have I faced such humiliations from a mudblood, you don't think that I'm going to let you get away that easily? Now listen here, I'm doing you a favor by taking you to the Ball. I can easily let you suffer the intolerable consequences and never face the world again, or you can calm down and be reasonable."

I sniffed. I could feel them blasted tears trying to break free.

"From what I've learned," He said, loosening his grip, but still held me down. "It seems like your consequences would commence again if the dare is not completely carried out. The dare would be fully completed at the end of the Graduation Ball."

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed. Knowing Draco Malfoy, he would never admit the true reasoning behind his actions.

"I have my reasons, Granger." He let go of me. He stood up, brushing off his robe. "I believe that there will be no more disagreements about this?"

I nodded, wanting to crawl into a corner and just stay there for the rest of my life. Merlin can only hope that Harry and Ron would understand.

* * *

I did not know to approach Harry or Ron about this matter. I have been thinking about it all throughout my detention with Binns last night, organizing his books. My detention with Malfoy was done. McGonagall had a bit of benevolence left and told us we do not have to complete the fifth day of detention. One day with her and three days with Binns was enough for me. It had already tarnished the good record I've been trying to keep clean for so long. Guess it's true when they say there is a first time for everything.

How should I break the news to them? Perhaps, I'm exaggerating this a bit much.

But foremost, before I do anything else, I wanted to know who was the conniving snitch that told Malfoy about my dare. There were only three other people that I know of who knew. Lavender, Parvarti, and Ginny...unless someone were busy eavesdropping on our conversations...

I wanted to confront them and demand that they give me truthful answers. Parvarti was the first of the trio that I saw the next morning. I saw her heading down the stairs of the Gryffindor stairs of the Girls' Dorms.

"Parvarti!" I hollered. She looked at me, surprised.

"I need to talk to you." I said, dragging her back up the stairs into my old dorm.

"What's the hurry?" She asked. "Hermione, I'm going to need that wrist to write my Potions essay!"

I let her go and closed the door. "I need to know," I said, turning around to face her. "Did you tell Malfoy about my dare?"

She was aghast. "Of course not!"

I crossed my arms angrily. "Well, someone did because he knows and he's using it to his advantage."

She looked sheepishly at the floor. "H-How so?"

"I don't know what his plan is, but he's determined to take me to the Ball, claiming that he's '_helping me'_ with my dare. I know Malfoy; he's planning something and the conse—" I winced. That word is evil as evil. "The results won't be pleasant for me."

Parvarti fidgeted uneasily with her fingers.

"Parvarti, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked, looking at her suspiciously.

There was a heavy silence between us, with her fidgeting and nervously twirling her hair and me scrutinizing her carefully. After a long period of time, she broke.

"I-I-oh! I'm sorry!" She threw her arms around me, sobbing uncontrollably. "I-I'm sorry Hermione! I didn't mean to! I didn't want to!"

I can't believe she was the one who told!

"Wha—tell me. What happened?" I attempted to comfort her even though a very evil part of me wanted to strangle her.

"Merlin, that devil has his ways! I was completely helpless!"

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

She was frenzied. "I didn't know what to do! I was so lost!"

I shook her. "Tell. Me. What. Happened!"

She wiped her tears. "H-he didn't hurt me. I was cornered by him a couple nights ago a-and... Merlin, I couldn't help but look into his alluring eyes! He had me so captivated and gave me the best snogging session I ever had! He started to ask me questions about you, but I didn't notice that I was answering them because... because..." She dazed off, possibly recalling the remnants of her late-night snogging session.

I let go of my arms around her, dropping her to the ground. "This is unbelievable..."

"Hermione," she whimpered, standing up. "Please forgive me."

I couldn't look at her. I turned around and walked away.

"I-if it helps, Draco has a dare too!"

I halted. I slowly turned back, eyes interested and ears opened. "What did you say?"

"W-well, I was overhearing Zabini talk and he said that Malfoy has a dare. He was dared by Zabini to take you to the Graduation Ball."

Now it all fitted perfectly. _Helping me_, my arse! That deceiving bloke just didn't want to lose the dare and get pummeled by the consequences! I should've known he would pull a stunt like that. So, if Malfoy and I don't complete this dare, we'll both face the consequences... Okay, my plan can work with that.

"Thank you, Parvarti. That helped very much."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"But I'm still angry that you told him. Friends wouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry." She frowned. "If there is anything I can do to make it up to you..."

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes," I said finally. "You can help me prepare for the Graduation Ball."

Her face lighted up. "You're not kidding? You're actually going to... Oh my gosh! Hermione!" She grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm going to make you so beautiful!"

"Good." I smiled deviously. "That's what I'm aiming for." I walked to the door, but stopped. "One more thing... Since there was foul play that was involved in my dare... can it still be called off even though it's in the process of completing?

"Yeah... I think so, but you got to have all three of us to withdraw it." She looked me cagily. "Why are you calling it off? Malfoy is your date isn't he?"

"Oh course he is," I kept smiling. It made Parvarti uneasy. How comical. "Why don't we find Lavender and Ginny so you can call off my dare? Don't worry, Malfoy would still be my date, but I just don't want to go knowing that I'm going with him because of a dare."

"If you put it that way... then I guess, we can."

"Perfect."

* * *

A minor setback. Malfoy knowing about my dare, but no problem. I have suffered enough throughout this year and I'm going to end it with a bang. Parvarti, Ginny, and Lavender eventually withdrew my dare during lunch, even though reluctantly. Malfoy didn't know there was foul play involved in my dare. Now there is a window for me, before I was just stuck in a windowless room with no way to get out. The window had just been opened. I could be Malfoy's date... or I can choose not to be and let him suffer the consequences. Yes, I might do that just to wallow in the joy to see Malfoy humiliated, but I have bigger plans for him. Goodness, I would've done well in Slytherin spite their downright haughty, evil nature. Being cunning and scheming revenge... Merlin, I'm surprised I love the thrill in this.

Let's just pray, for my own sake, that Malfoy does not know about this and will not know until my plan is completed.

I stabbed my apple pie, the sticky, cinnamon syrup oozed out of the pie. The Great Hall was filled with the chattering of students during dinner. Harry and Ron were late. Ron is _late_. Ron is never for dinner. He is never late for any meal and it's making me anxious! I stuffed a fork full of pie into my mouth. As delicious as it was, I couldn't enjoy it. My lips were smothered with the cinnamon syrup. It definitely had to be coincident timing that Malfoy happened to be looking over the Gryffindor table just as I was _seductively_ running my tongue over my lips to clean it of the sugar bits. I didn't really notice him until he was smirking at me and repeated my deed with his own lips and tongue. Any other girl in the female population that has the predicted crush on him would find this a major turn on. But you must know by now, I was disgusted. Infuriated, I grabbed another bite, chewed for a while and stuck my tongue out at him, displaying the unsightly glob of mashed pie. He rolled his eyes and went back to his food. Ha!

"Hermione," Ron said, looking at me weirdly. "What were you doing?"

"Huh?" I quickly closed my mouth. "Oh, Malfoy was pissin' me off."

Harry sat down next to me.

"You guys are never late for dinner. What's the deal?" I asked.

"We had to do something for McGonagall." Harry answered. "Fred and George had sent Ron something and it exploded. She made us cleaned it up. It smelled like bird shit." He wriggled his nose with disgust.

"I'm going to kill Fred and George." Ron gritted.

This probably isn't a good time to tell them, but then again, with this matter, when is?

"Harry," I started slowly, looking at him and then at Ron. "Ron, I have something to tell you both and you guys probably will hate me for it."

Harry looked up from his food and smiled, "Aw, Hermione, what can be so dreadful that will make us hate you? We can never hate you."

"Well," I twitched uneasily. "Malfoy is my date for the Graduation Ball."

The chicken stopped midway to Ron's mouth. Harry stared at me unblinkingly. Neither of them said a word for a really long time.

"Say something." I chuckled nervously.

"We didn't like the idea at first." Harry said finally. "But Ginny said you guys had to, cause the Head-Girl and the Head-Boy always go together."

I blinked. _Ginny?_ "G-Ginny said something?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded sadly. "She said it was school rules."

_Thank you Ginny! You just saved Malfoy's life!_

"W-well, I just wanted to let you know incase you didn't..." I stammered. "And I'm glad you're both fine with this."

I felt guilty for lying to them, but this little one wouldn't hurt anyone. And to think, I spent all last night trying to think of a good way to tell them! I have to remember to thank Ginny later.

Harry grinned. "Give him hell at the Ball, Hermione."

I simpered.

Oh I will. I will.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for their reviews. I read every single one because they all count! (grins) Thank you for commending me about the brilliant plot. Honestly, truth be told, I made up things as I went along and it was just good fortune that my silly thoughts evolved to a decent plot. Hehe.

Well, you might possibly be happy about this news. I've been thinking and I thought I should stretch the story a bit longer than I've planned. Then again, I didn't plan much for this story, anyways. I went along with whatever my mind thought of. So, it'll most likely be longer than the two or three chapters I said before.

If you want another quick update, please remember to rate and review! Luvs to you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I probably have mistakes in this chapter that I didn't see. But do enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"I'm a genius. You can't help but admit it. I am a _genius_!" 

"Yes, you are Ginny." I praised.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she said, "Oh what will you do without me Hermione? Your world would fall apart."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it would."

"Have you got your plan all worked out?"

"Almost, there are still some minor complications I want to work out."

"Merlin," The redhead giggled. "I can't wait until the night of the ball!"

"Harry is taking you right?"

She smiled. "Yup."

"I knew you two would hit it off one day."

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed sadly. "Shame though... my childhood crush seems to be fading. I really did like him."

I looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean? You don't like him anymore or something?"

"I still like him... I think." She hesitated. "But with your fiascos with Malfoy and me, mingling with Slytherins—someone more than usual, I don't know."

I narrowed my eyes. _Mingling with someone?_ Slytherin? _Malfoy?_ I felt something. Gods, what is this? Am I feeling _jealously_? Has the green witch hit me and pricked me with her thorns? Am I worried that Ginny likes Malfoy? Heavens, no! What in the blazing hell is wrong with me?! Malfoy is nothing to me as I am nothing to him. Our feels are mutual. We hate—well, not technically hate now... _dislike_ each other. God forbid if I'm jealous! Must be crazy!

"Someone in Slytherin?"

Ginny chuckled nervously, entwining her fingers into her hair. "You can say that." She took a glance at me as I looked at her accusingly. "Hermione!" She screamed, throwing a pillow to my face. "You're making me feel like I'm betraying my friends!"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"You gave me that look!"

"What look?"

"That look! See?! You're doing it right now!"

"I—" I was stopped by another pillow being slammed into my face.

"Ginny!" I shrieked, grabbing a pillow and knocked her head with it. Immediately, it broke out into a pillow fight in my room.

Feathers flew about, the cotton stuffing got into my mouth. It was fun. How long has it been since I let everything go and act like a regular girl should? Too long. It was always studying for me.

"Okay, okay." I said, surrendering before my head gets whacked with another pillow. "Who in _Slytherin_ do you fancy?

"Why do say _Slytherin_ like its bad?"

"Because it is!"

"Malfoy is in Slytherin!"

I gasped. "Virginia Weasley, what is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Ginny beamed. "You, yourself fancy a bloke from Slytherin. Admit it. Admit it!"

"I do _not_! Who told you that ridiculous lie?!"

"Hermione," She exasperated. "I'm not blind. I recognized the look you gave me before when I said I liked someone in Slytherin. You were scared that I might say Malfoy. You're were jealous!"

My eyebrows twitched with annoyance. _Preposterous assumption! I was not jealous!_ Of all things, jealousy was not one of them! I crossed my arms defiantly. "That's a lie. I can't you believed you said such things."

"_Sure_ Hermione." Her voice was sugarcoated with sarcasm. "And to let you know, it's not Malfoy so you can stop being so heated now."

"I'm not heated!" I fumed.

"It's Blaise Zabini."

My mouth dropped to the ground. _Blaise Zabini?_ "When—where? Since—goodness, _how_?"

"First it was just the glances in the hallways, intermissions between the classes, looks in the Great Hall... Then it evolved to short conversations and regular 'walking-into-each-other' routine..."

My eyes were wide as saucers. _Ginny falling for a Slytherin?_ "I would never have thought you fall for a Slytherin..."

"It's not my fault exactly..."

I looked at her dubiously. "And whose fault would that be? Mine?"

"Yes," she exclaimed. "You were involved with Malfoy. Blaise was involved in the demise of Malfoy and so were you. So naturally, I teamed up with Blaise to help you."

"But _falling_ for a Slytherin?"

"Hey, speak for yourself." She said crossly.

My eyes were like slits. "I'm going to pretend I haven't heard that."

Ginny grinned. "Denial is the first step."

I took a pillow and threw it directly at her head. _Damn her!_

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since Malfoy slipped to me that he knew about my dare. I haven't talked to him much, just regarded him whenever I really needed to. Whenever we had meetings with the school staff or anything of that sort. Frankly, I was much surprised that he contributed to my peace. No insults, remarks, or his typical infuriation had came from him. I wondered if he fell off his broom during Quidditch practice or something. 

Hmm... Back to my scheme. I've easily managed to inquire the help of Zabini through Ginny. It seems like Zabini would like to see the Slytherin Prince fall. At first, he refused to help, accusing me that if I haven't accepted Malfoy's proposal of being his date, Zabini would not be in this predicament. It was not my fault and I didn't know that Zabini had to do something once he lost the dare. Once Zabini heard my plan, a remarkably, devilishly, handsome smirked stretch across his face. (Oh dear, Slytherins are gradually becoming attractive to me! Merlin, help me if I ever think Crabbe and Goyle have average intelligences. Although, I think that I will never stoop that low.) Once he accepted my offer, I knew my plan would work out perfectly.

It is an uttermost shame that Malfoy would not be suffering the consequences. However, my plan, I believe, is far worse than what any of the consequences can do. I'm breaking countless school rules by doing this and I have told myself numerous times, _reminding_ myself that this is my last year and I should just have fun. If it were any other year, I would've knocked myself upside the head for even _thinking_ of doing such an act.

I sighed contently as I finished the last remains of my essay for Potions. What to do now? Homework done. N.E.W.T.S studied for. Project done days ago. Perhaps I should read, but for once, shockingly, I did not want to. It was strange. Maybe I got a fever? I felt my forehead. No. I left the safe walls of my room and walked to my common room. Saturday afternoon, almost every student was in Hogsmeade, including Malfoy. I told my friends that I wanted to rest today and catch up on a few things. Even though they persisted and pleaded me to drop my studies, they lackadaisically capitulated. Half-bored to death, I decided to explore the common room. I looked under the couches, rummaged through the drawers and cabinets. Who knows? I might possibly find something interesting.

I stepped on a chair to look over a dusty shelf. My hands fiddled around for something... _anything_. Then I touched something. A book. I took the book down and looked at it. Black leather, fancying writings... Oh god... _this_ again.

Malfoy's _diary_.

I opened the book, skimming through the past pages I've read. _Dandelion... freaky witches_... It struck a nerve in me. Malfoy... Oh my blood is simmering. I turned to another page I haven't seen the last time I read this _god-forbidden_ book. It wasn't dated though.

_Over the past weeks, I felt odd. What is this feeling? Lust? Like? I'm not sure. And it involved Granger, out of all people. The one person I detested most, now turned into the one person I really want to be around, spite her irritating, officious, vicious personality. We have shared some kisses and as my will would never let me tell her, they were the best kisses I ever had. Her lips were soft, tempting and alluring. Her beauty is fine, like an exotic rose of a delicate nature._

I coughed, choking on my own saliva. I climbed down from the chair and when I was firmly set on the ground, I let out the loudest laughter. I doubled over, laughing, tears spilling out of my eyes. I clutched my stomach. I knew I would fall down laughing, that's why I got off the chair. Technically, it was not that funny as I made it to be. But the idea of Malfoy describing me in such a way really cracked me up. Before, I had doubts about his previous entries, debating whether they were true or not, but now that Ifinally knew the truth, I saw through the lies. It was just too hilarious for me to see that Malfoy was still trying to impress me when I clearly knew his motives. See, a month and some weeks ago, I did not know that Malfoy was dared to get me to be his date and it was obvious that this was his way of trying. Although it didn't work, he was still successful. However, now that I know they're all fabrications, I just couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous attempts.

I let out a deep breath, trying to calm down and continued to read.

_If she ever read this, I know she'll laugh her bloody head off._

I snorted. _That is so true! How did he know?_ I thought sarcastically.

_I don't even know what my feelings are now. They're so confusing. If Father is alive, he'll have a field day knowing that I'm feeling this way about a Muggle, a Mudblood. They say you can find love in your enemies..._

Then he stopped. I sighed. This is useless. Why does he keep trying if he knows he'll never get me? These lies won't work. I don't believe one hundred percent of the things he has written in here. He already got me for his date, what else is he trying for? To get me in bed? Never. I'm filthy as dirt to him, there's no way. Well, at least he put more effort in his _compliments_ in this entry than the previous ones. He upgraded me from a weed (dandelion) to a flower (rose)! Unbelievable!

I closed the book and left it at its original place.

* * *

It was a week before the Graduation Ball and the population of the Hogwarts students was at Hogsmeade. Many of them were purchasing their robes for the upcoming ball. Ginny and I were at a newly opened shop called 'Divinely Attires' which featured the latest fashion of robes. A flock of female students were in the store, all staring and trying on the beautiful robes with admiration. The males, however, were at a store across the street from us, trying on their own robes. The portentous Malfoy thought he was too good for store-brought clothes, so he stayed at Hogwarts to get his own custom made robe. Conceited bastard. 

"You should try this one, Hermione. Malfoy would be pleased." Ginny grinned, fingering the fabric of a revealing robe with more cleavage to show than Pansy herself.

I looked at the robe and then at Ginny. "You must be out of your mind."

"You're not getting a robe Ginny?" I asked, browsing through a rack.

"Nah." She smiled.

"Then what are you wearing?"

She looked around the store and stepped in closer to whisper. "I'm still going to the Ball with Harry, but Blaise is buying me a custom made robe."

"Oi, Ginny." I shook my head at my friend. "You're not going to ditch Harry, are you? He wouldn't be happy about it."

"Of course not! I'm just going to dance with Blaise a lot more. Harry would understand. After all, I'm willing to bet that he'll be dancing with Pansy."

My eyes widened. _Harry and Pansy? Merlin, what is the world coming to?_ "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope." Ginny beamed. "It seems like Gryffindor and Slytherin couples are all the rage now."

"But _Pansy_?" Ugh. "Are you sure? It doesn't seem like Harry. It's so out of character of him."

"Voldemort is dead. The world is at peace. Who cares? No cares. I don't care. Harry doesn't care. Besides, you can find love in your enemies."

_You can find love in your enemies..._ Malfoy wrote that.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?"

"Day dreaming about a certain Slytherin, aren't you?"

"No! Never!"

The redhead laughed. "Sure, Hermione, sure. Oh—what about this?!" She held up a beautiful forest green robe with flared lacey sleeves and the most intricate floral designs I have ever seen. It was hard to describe it because it was just so gorgeous.

"For me?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, for you. Now try it on."

"It's beautiful... but it's green."

"I told, no cares. Now go try it on before I force you into it."

I unwillingly took the dress and went into the changing room. _Gods, how the hell do you put this on?!_ There were too many strings and holes for me to comprehend. After all, I rarely wore dressy clothes.

After what must be half an hour laterand Ginny constantly yelling for me to hurry up, I walked out of the changing room. I felt half-naked, for goodness's sake!

"Wow." Ginny mouthed. "You look beautiful in that, Hermione. You have to buy it!"

I stared at myself in the mirror. Strangely, it did make me look beautiful. I never did thought that green would be my color. The robe hugged every one of my curves and enhanced my figure. A v-neck dewed into the little dip between my breasts, emphasizing that I do _have_ breasts and I did not require _Malfoy's help_ of getting a bosom. I shook my head at the memory and couldn't help but let out a little snicker at the thought of those two _thingies_ stuffed into this robe. Heavens, the stitches in the robe would break and fall apart. A floral lace pattern was attached to the cuff of the sleeves. The robe flared to the ground, flowing down magnificently. Not too girly. Not too revealing. It was _perfect_.

By the time I finished undressing and putting on my school robes, I got out of the dressing room in time to see Zabini walk into the sore with a smug look on his face. He looked around the store and his eyes stoppedon Ginny. He spotted her easily. She was the only one in the store with flaming red hair. I kept an eye on him as he suavely walked towards her while other female stared at him with lust. She did not notice him, but kept going through the rack of robes. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She let out a little squeak at the sudden movement. I watched them from a distance, amused at his actions. He placed his lips on her cheek and gave her a small peck. Ginny turned her head to see that it was her Slytherin _lover-boy_.

A small chuckle escaped my lips as I advanced towards them. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Granger." Zabini greeted.

"Zabini." I nodded in return. "You two official yet?"

Zabini glanced over to Ginny who looked at the ground sheepishly. "No. My brother would kill me."

"Don't worry dear," Zabini purred. "I'll protect you."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I have to pay for this." I headed towards the store counter.

Coincidently, Lavender and Parvarti were infront of me. "Hermione!" They both squealed as they turned around. "What robe did you choose? Ooh—let us see!"

"Ah-ah." I wiggled my finger. "You'll see on the night of the ball when I come to you for makeup help."

"Oh all right," Lavender said disappointedly. "Well, I'm still happy that you're going with Malfoy and you _are_ dressing up for it."

Their robes were bagged and they turned to leave for the store. "We can't wait Hermione!" They called back.

I stepped up to the counter. The lady behind the counter smiled at me. Her purple hair was tied into a bun and her eyes were cat-like yellow. She wore a black robe with a pin tagged to the left side of her chest. It read: Lucy Merrie.

"Hogwarts ball, dear?" She asked, her yellow eyes glinting mischievously. Wow, this woman is all sorts of colors, isn't she?

I nodded. "Yes, madam."

"Thought so, all these past customers have been Hogwarts students. I have to say, you girls are doing wonders for my business." She took my robe and examined it. "My, my, excellent taste, dear. If I was your age and looked half as good as you do in this robe, I would wear it myself."

I blushed. It was weird hearing compliments from strangers. "Thank you."

She smiled at me as she rang up the price. When she had announced the price, my mouth hung so low, it must've touched the ground. Grumbling under my breath about how these robes were _ridiculously_ priced and that this is the last time I'm buying something _this_ expensive for a stupid ball, I dug into my purse to count the galleons. I was about to give Lucy the money when another hand reached out to stop me. I turned around, wondering who in the blazing hell did it. I was greeted by the infamous face of Draco Malfoy. He looked at me complacently, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" I asked, irritated. "Let go of my hand. Why are you here?"

"I walked?"

I rolled my eyes. "Now, let go of my hand. I have to pay for my robe."

"A Malfoy never lets his date pay for their own robes." He stated as he lowered my hand and added as he saw my shocked expression. "Yes, even an imp like you count, Granger."

Fuming, I smacked him with my purse. "Oh—you—you bloody wanker!"

Behind me, I could hear Lucy tittering to herself.

"I mean it, Malfoy." I said sternly. "I have to pay for my _own_ robe."

"Tsk-tsk. You people don't know courtesy." He said as he wrapped his strong arms around me to keep me from hitting him again. "Add it to the Malfoy bill, Lucy."

"Okay, then Mr. Malfoy." Lucy beamed. "You two are an awfully cute couple." She said, looking up.

"We are, aren't we, Granger?"

I've rolled my eyes so many times today; it should've fallen out already. "Oh please."

"Let's go, Granger. I'm treating you to some butter beer." He steered me towards the exit.

"Thank you for your business Mr. Malfoy!" Lucy called out.

"Let go of me, you idiot bloke!" I gritted, struggling in his arms. (I really have to admit, but keep it hush-hush; I did enjoy being in his arms like that. I'm won't say that again.)

A few feet away, Zabini and Ginny were grinning like crazy. It must entertain them greatly to see me like this.

"Thank you... Draco." I said softly once he released me when we got out of the store. _Draco? Oh dear, I am going soft on him!_

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, smirking. "No problem... _Hermione_."

I could feel my cheeks growing hotter when he said my name... _like that_. I mentally slapped myself. _I am going soft on the prat!_

He must have seen me blushing. "Aw, is the little bookworm blushing? You look really adorable."

I popped a vein. I took my purse and forcefully whacked him on his thick head. "Shut up Malfoy!"

Angrily, I strutted infront of him to the Three Broomsticks for my free butter beer. _Intolerable brat! He is still paying for my butter beer!_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, this is a really quick update! Twice in one week! I'm so proud of myself. ::Grins:: Hehe. Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews make this sad author so happy.

Hermione had just gotten her robe from Malfoy and the Graduation Ball is approaching faster. We'll just have loads of fun, won't we?

Please remember to **rate/review**. Cookies and luvs to you all....


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** About the previous chapter, I skipped the part about Hermione taking the N.E.W.T.S. You all wouldn't want to hear the boring details of the test, would you?

Now, yes, the long awaited chapter... Ohh suspense...

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

_This is it. _I thought, more apprehensive than I thought I would be. My heart thudded against my chest rapidly. My hands felt clammy all of a sudden. _Merlin, I hope I'm not sweating... Malfoy would say his date reek of musk... how embarrassing would that be?_

I took a deep breath and blinked. I nervously fumbled with the fabric of my dress, probably getting it wrinkled again after I've spent an hour smoothing it out. I stood outside of the Great Hall double doors. Everyone was most likely inside. I told Malfoy I would meet him by the refreshment table since I wanted to _surprise_ him. As for Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti, I told them to go ahead without me. Harry and Ron went with their dates. Harry and Ginny (although they both kept sneaking looks to their Slytherin... hm... what's the word? Desires? Ron went with Lavender and Parvarti went with this Ravenclaw boy who I really didn't catch his name.

I could hear the music vibrating through the thick doors. _Kids these days are going to be deaf... I should tell them to lower it down a bit... Oh god, I'm too nervous, I'm rambling about nonsense._

I was rooted to the same spot where I was for the past ten minutes. The last time I've worn makeup and a beautiful dress robe was during fourth year at the Yule Ball. Ever since, I haven't touched any make-up except for lip balm, if that counts as a make-up accessory at all...

If I don't move soon, either I'm going to get knocked down by the door or I'm going to miss the entire Ball! I have to do this, all those weeks of planning is not going to go to waste. My hand slowly reached up to the handle of the door and my fingers grasped the brass handle tightly. I let out another deep breath and pulled the door open.

I walked in, plastering on a bright smile. The students closest to the door ceased their conversations and stared at me. I felt myself getting more nervous already. As each millisecond passed, more students turned their heads to look at the late arrival. I could feel the eyes of the male population look at me approvingly while some of the female population gaped at my sudden transformation.

"Good," I said silently to myself. "They're not laughing, which means I don't look horrendous."

Malfoy stepped out of the crowd of students a couple of meters away, a satisfied smirk on his face. "No bad, Granger." He commented, eyeing me up and down. He held out his hand.

_Smile, hold head high..._ I told myself repeatedly. I took a step forward. The smirking prat was my target.

Everyone's attention was on me. I held my high and attempted to walk with confidence.

I could feel hems of the dress robe sweeping across the floor. My foot stepped forward and I proceeded to do the same with the other foot.

_Oh no! _

My other foot managed to step on the edge of my robe and I lunged forward, arms flailing to regain my balance. The loud ripping of fabric seemed to echo through the hall. It seared through the loud sound of the music and all was silence. The band stopped playing.

And I fell flat on my face.

First it was just quietness that enveloped the room, then a small chuckled escaped someone's lips and it was soon followed by waves of laughter. I could hear them, laughing away; tears rolling down their cheeks, stomach-clutching laughter.

I stood up, closed my eyes and let out an ear-piercing scream, trying to drown the plaguing chortles of the school.

The screaming still rung in my ears sharply. I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly. It took me a while to calm down, frantically looking around my surroundings. I gazed at my hands, at the tangled bed sheets on my bed.

It was just a dream... Merlin, no, it was a _nightmare_! I breathed heavily. _Thank heavens... If that happened tonight, I'll just die on the spot..._ I quickly made a prayer that it wouldn't.

I looked at the clock hung on my wall. It was eight fifty-four. Saturday morning... The Graduation Ball is tonight and tomorrow, I'll be leaving Hogwarts. It saddens me to think of leaving my second home...

I swung my legs out of bed. I need to eat and meet up with Zabini to discuss the final preparations of my plan. And _tripping_ infront of everyone is not included...

* * *

"I have to do _WHAT?_!" I shrieked, partly amused, but mostly horrified. "That is... simply absurd!" 

Madam Pince shot me a darting look for causing such a disturbance. I lowered my voice. "Are you sure that's the only way to stop him?"

Zabini chuckled. "Well, that's how the cradle spins."

I pouted. "Hopefully, I wouldn't have to resort to that now, would I?"

"Depends on what he might do. Knowing Malfoy, he could do something drastic." Zabini said thoughtfully. "Blow up the whole school, possibly."

"I doubt he would do such a thing."

Zabini shrugged. "I would."

"That's just you, Zabini."

He smirked. "Yes, and Ginny loves me for it."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at the Slytherin's pompous attitude. "Speaking of Ginny, where is she?"

"I believe she's getting ready for the Ball."

"What?" I gaped astonishingly. "It's noon! The Ball won't commence until seven!"

Again, the Slytherin shrugged. "Girls, they need all the time they can get."

"Then what am _I_?" I said indignantly.

"Granger?"

"_Brilliant_ observation Zabini." I remarked, standing up from my chair. "Stupid arse." I added, muttering under my breath. "I can't believe I'm working with him."

"I heard that."

"Goodness, I'm breaking practically the whole Hogwarts rule book by doing this."

"Not really," Zabini leaned back into his chair and placed his legs onto the table. "Just a couple... _major_ ones..."

"That's just as bad." I said, eyeing his discourteous behavior. _You should never put your feet on a table!_ "Get your dirty shoes off the table."

"Hush, Granger."

Lips pursed together, I pushed chair under the library table. "That's how the plan goes. Don't screw this up Zabini or I'll personally hunt you down and wreak havoc on your miserable life." I warned.

"Same goes to you, sweetie."

I reached over and gave a little nudge to Zabini's chair, causing the Slytherin to lose his balance and topple over.

I turned on my heels, walking away out of the library. I could still hear Zabini giving me a symphony of such colorful curses.

* * *

I sighed, staring at myself in the mirror. _Say goodbye to this plain face Hermione._ I told myself. _Because... you'll be turning heads... hopefully._

I gathered my newly brought robe and hung it neatly on a racket. I took the heels that I've borrowed from my mom especially for this event after I've gotten my dress robe. I looked at the heels; it emitted a deep trepidation in me. A memory of my nightmare entered my mind.

_What if I trip and fall flat on my face?_

I shuddered, trying not to think of it. I placed the heels next to my dress robe, praying that I won't do anything that would embarrass me on one of the most important night in my life. I looked at the clock, pacing back and forth. Five o' clock.

_They should be here._

I heard knocking. Speak of the devils. I walked out of my room and opened the portrait to see three green-masked faces grinning at me.

I screamed and immediately closed the door.

"Hermione! It's us!" They said through the portrait. "Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti!"

I opened the portrait hole again. "You scared the hell outta me."

"Hermione, we're hurt." Ginny grinned. I noticed the big rollers in her hair. "I believe we look absolutely ravishing."

Lavender, however, her hair was carefully clipped and hidden under a clear cap. Like Ginny, Parvarti's hair was also in rollers, but smaller ones.

"About time." I huffed.

"Anxious, are we?" Lavender raised an amused eyebrow.

"No," I retorted. "I just thought you guys forgot about me."

"How could we?" Ginny smiled sweetly, her words coating with too much sugar. "We couldn't possibly wait to... _beautify_ you."

On second thought... maybe they shouldn't have come.

"Let's get to work." Ginny grabbed my arms and dragged me to my room.

"Sit." Lavender commanded, forcing me down on a stool. She took my hair out a ponytail and gestured for Parvarti to hand her a comb. "Let it begin."

An hour or so later...

"Alright, Hermione." Lavender grinned enthusiastically. "See how you look." She placed a mirror infront of my face.

I couldn't recognize myself. My jaw dropped and a loud, horrified scream filled the room. "I look like a bloody whore!"

Ginny and Parvarti stifled their laughter. I glared at them, or at least, tried to because the mascara on my eyelashes was so thick and heavy; my eyelids couldn't possibly have any movement.

Lavender gave them a threatening look. "You don't look like a bloody whore..." She said, turning her attention back to me.

I glowered.

"Well, we can fix this." She muttered, grabbing some tissues and dabbed them gently on my eyes. She wiped some the mascara off and told me to pressed my lips down on the tissue, removing some of the lipstick.

"Hmm..." Lavender pondered as she examined me. Taking another tissue, she rubbed it on both of my cheeks. "Better."

My face felt so much lighter now what half of that dreadful make-up was removed. Ginny handed me the mirror.

Astonishing. From plain to whore to.... beautiful... It's amazing what a little blush, eyeliner, and lipstick can do wonders for you.

Lavender beamed proudly at her work. "You're gorgeous."

And indeed I was. The natural brown blush enhanced my cheekbones as the mascara and eyeliner made my bright caramel eyes more mysterious. The soft light rose lipstick made my lips fuller, more luscious. It is an uttermost shame that I cannot look this way everyday. I would look like a monstrous clown if I did my own make-up.

My hair was no longer unruly, but with the help of Parvarti and Ginny and a lot of hair products, my hair fell in descending curls.

"Now go put your dress robe, Hermione." Parvarti said. I got up from the stool and walked to the racket where my dress hung. While I struggled to put on my dress robe, the trio went to wash their faces and put on their own make-up.

"Okay." I said finally once I was done through that long process.

Just in time, the trio came back in and marveled how good I transformed from the bookish schoolgirl to the extravagant beauty. I still could not believe that it was _I_ who looked like _this_. The ugly duckling changed to the swan... even if it was only temporarily...

"We have half an hour left before the Ball." Ginny stated, fixing her dress robe. "We should have a little girl-to-girl talk."

Custom-made, Ginny's dress robe was absolutely beautiful, with intricate designs and floral lace at the cuffs of her sleeves. It was a light pink color and it hugged her body like a second skin. Zabini had very fine taste if he picked out the design for her.

Lavender's dress robe nearly matched her name, a pretty lilac color, simple, yet sophisticated and sexy.

Parvarti wore a blue dress robe, with a very low neck and showed much cleavage. I shook my head, half-marveling at the girl's courage to wear such a revealing thing.

"Girl-to-girl talk?" I wondered. "About what?"

"So how are you and Malfoy doing?" Ginny asked, looking at me with a big smile on her face.

_How could I not know it would be about me?_

I winced. "We're not a couple, if that's what you're thinking."

Parvarti frowned. "How long have you two been together?"

"_What_?" I gasped. "We were _never_ together."

Lavender advanced towards me. "Stop denying it Hermione. Tell us the truth."

"But I am!"

"_Sure_." Ginny rolled her eyes. "And I'm the ruler of the world."

I bit my lip, fuming.

"Stop that." Lavender barked. "You're getting your lipstick all messed up."

"There is no point in telling you anything. You won't believe me anyways."

"We'll believe you if you say you and Malfoy are dating." Ginny suggested.

"See? It's no point. I won't admit it because it's not true."

"You have to be so complicated." Parvarti mumbled.

The clock chimed seven. Right on cue, there were knocks on my door.

"Could be your dates." I said, approaching the door, but Ginny stopped me.

"It could be Malfoy." She countered. "Let me open it."

Too tired to argue, I stepped aside.

I heard the click of the doorknob as Ginny opened it. "Malfoy! Don't you look ravishing?" She greeted cheerfully. "Here for your date?"

"You look wonderful Ginny." I heard Malfoy say, obviously trying to be a gentleman. I snorted.

"Hermione come here." Lavender dragged me to the door.

Malfoy's eyes widened as he saw me. His lips parted slightly as he stared.

"Malfoy, you look like a fish." I stated, thankful that he could not see me blush under the make-up I had on.

But Malfoy did not really look like a fish... He looked... dashing, to say the least. His hair was carefully slicked back and his dress robe hung perfectly from his built frame. For once, Malfoy did not look like the sneering, immature prat I saw everyday.

I saw him swallow nervously as he extended a single red rose to me and lifted my hand to his lips.

"Aww..." I heard the three girls sighed in the background. "That is so romantic."

_Oh Merlin._

"Shall we go?" Malfoy asked. I nodded, sliding my arm around his arm.

"Please close the door when you guys leave!" I called back, but they probably didn't hear me since they're so busy gushing about how adorable Malfoy and I look together. _Sickening, really._

We climbed out of the portrait hole together and there was a gorge of silence between us.

I licked my lips nervously, tasting the weird substance of the lipstick.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Malfoy said softly.

I turned my head to look up to him. "Thank you. You too." _Do you tell a guy he looks beautiful? Goodness, I'm such an idiot._

We reached the doors of the Great Hall. My hands started to feel really sweaty. _Oh gods, déjà vu_. _If I fall, I'll just drag Malfoy down with me. After, my arm is looped around his._ I felt a bit better.

He opened the door and we walked in together. The students standing near the door greeted us, praising that we looked stunning together. I couldn't help but smile.

It was the dutyof the Heads to walk around and made sure everyone is having a good time. So far, I didn't trip or knock over the glasses. Let's hope my graceful last through the whole night.

The band that Dumbledore hired was brand new, but their music was not half-bad. A witch with flowing violet hair stood in the center of the stage singing a slow ballad.

Fifteen minutes into the Ball, I noticed that Lavender, Ginny, and Parvarti were already there. Ginny was talking with Zabini and they both looked like they were having a marvelously time. I felt sympathetic for Harry and decided to look for him, making sure I held the front of my dress slightly off the ground so I won't have any tripping incidents.

I found Harry by the refreshment table, talking to Pansy. I really didn't know what Harry saw in Pansy and Merlin would think that the Boy Wonder would have better taste. But as they say, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Even if they beholder wore glasses.

"Harry," I smiled. "Hi Pansy." I turned to the Slytherin girl. She gave me a small smile and continued to drink her punch.

"Hermione—whoa!" Harry grinned. "You look great!"

"Thanks." I said sheepishly. "Where's Ron?"

Harry shrugged. "If he's not stuffing his face at the end of the table, he's probably dancing with Lavender."

"Having fun?"

"Yeah." Harry gave me a cheesy grin. "Believe it or not, I actually find Parkinson's company amusing."

"Well, have fun." With that, I left the pair to delve into their own world.

I looked around. Suddenly I felt a hand lightly slapping my back and I turned around, seeing Zabini. He nodded.

I held my breath.

It was time.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! Thank you to those who reviewed every chapter, you know who you are. ::grins:: 

The other end of the Ball will be in Chapter 13, so you all must wait patiently. Yup. ::hands everyone a cookie::

To answer a question brought up by likeitorlumpit, the story is being taken place during a time period of two and a half months.

Well, remember to **rate/review**!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** You guys did not have a long wait, so you should be happy. ::nods:: Yup. I updated quick.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

I stood behind a very tall fern tree. The leaves blocked others from noticing me, yet it did not keep me from noticing everyone else. I felt oddly guilty for doing this to Malfoy, but he had it coming for ages. I'll be damned if my conscious decides to show up and prevents me from putting my deviously devised plan into action. There is absolutely no way I can let that happened, I have gone too far and it is too late to turn back now. I tugged uneasily on my ear and fixed the small earpiece that I had placed in my ear prior the hour before going to the Ball. I gave the other one to Zabini who found this muggle device extremely interesting. Anything he says, I can hear.

I've managed to get away from Malfoy so my plan can get to work.

Zabini walked languidly to the Head-Boy, a champagne glass in his hand. (Although I doubt there would be champagne in it.) "Malfoy."

"Zabini." Malfoy returned the greeting. "Alone?"

Zabini shook his head, grinning. "Nah, I'm secretly here with Ginny."

Malfoy looked shocked. "_Weasley's_ little sister?"

The other Slytherin nodded. "Nothing wrong with her. You got a Gryffindor yourself, mate. A _fine-ass_ piece of flesh, she is."

I narrowed my eyes. I hope Zabini knows I can hear him perfectly clearly.

"Don't talk about her like that." Malfoy gritted.

I was astonished. _Is it me or did I just detect jealousy in Malfoy's voice?_

"Jealous?" Zabini quirked an amused eyebrow.

"Hell no." Malfoy retorted, looking rather offended. "I just don't want to envision Granger as a _fine-ass piece of flesh_."

I was affronted. _And here my stupid self thought he actually cared!_

"Hey," Zabini shrugged, putting his lips on the rim of the glass. "I got manly urges."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Although you are half a man." He noticed Zabini's drink. "I smell alcohol."

Zabini grinned. "Do me a favor, ol' buddy of mine, don't tell anyone. It's my last night. Gotta get loose a bit."

"What about the punch bowl?"

"Yeah," Zabini said casually. "Kids need to get loose too." He eyed Snape walking towards the refreshment table. "Merlin knows _someone_ desperately need to get laid... _badly_."

I saw Malfoy shuddered. "Maybe McGonagall will be drunk enough..."

They both laughed.

They continued their conversation, but it was about Quidditch. I sighed heavily, getting restless. I turned my gaze away from the two Slytherin boys and viewed my surrounding. Colin stood a few feet from me, taking pictures with his camera.

I was surprised to see him there... unless his date is a Seventh Year?

"Hey Colin," I greeted, moving away from my spy location and approached him.

"Hello Hermione." He smiled, putting down his camera.

"You have a date?"

He shook his head solemnly. "No, but that's okay. It's just as fun taking pictures."

"Why are you taking pictures?"

"For fun."

"I see that you're lying Colin."

The boy nervously chuckled. "I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"Umm..." He looked down sheepishly. "For the seventh year, yearbook."

The _what?_ "What seventh year, yearbook?" _How come I haven't heard of it?! I'm the Head-Girl!_

"Well," Colin said edgily. "I'm not supposed to tell you, but you won't tell anyone right?"

I nodded. _That Colin boy could never keep a secret._

"Okay," He began. "It's a secret project, between me, Neville, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew I like taking pictures, right? So he proposed that I should start a yearbook for the seventh year students whom aren't supposed to know about it." He grinned. "He enlisted Neville to help me, since he's a seventh year and I'm not. But anyways, I'm always taking pictures, so no one would ever guess I'm keeping their embarrassing moments on film."

Realization dawned me. Neville Longbottom! So he was the one all this time! It was he who took the pictures in McGonagall's class two months ago... Who would've thought! And to add to that shame, a yearbook! Imagine that... all the humiliating things that had happened to me will be on record... Just wonderful.

"...so all throughout the year, me and Neville have been taking pictures of people... you should see all the things they did..."

"Colin," I said quickly. "Do we get the yearbooks?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. Dumbledore will be making copies after I give him tonight's pictures."

"Okay," I smiled, suppressing my urge to find Neville and strangle him. "I'll be looking forward to seeing them."

"So, what are you going to doabout Granger?"

At the mention of my name, I remembered about Zabini and Malfoy. The yearbook took my mind for a moment. I returned to my post behind the fern and spied on Zabini and Malfoy.

"I'm definitely doing it. I'm going to tell her and be done with it once and for all, because this shit is just nagging me. I took her to the ball todo this and hell, I'll follow through with my plan." Malfoy replied. From the tone of his voice, I knew he was very serious.

_What? Tell me what?! Malfoy has a plan?!_

Zabini nodded. "I understand. Things haven't been easy, huh?"

Malfoy shook his head. He eyed the glass in the Zabini's hand.

"Here," Zabini said, handing Malfoy the glass. "You look like you need it."

Malfoy took the glass and gulped the whole thing in one go. "I'm going to find Granger and do it now..."

"Malfoy."

The Head-Boy turned back around.

"You smell like alcohol. Granger would say something."

_Indeed I would! Drinking, honestly!_

"Shit," Malfoy realized.

"Want a mint?" Zabini offered a small tin can filled with small white mints as he plopped one into his mouth. Malfoy took one and grunted thanks.

I could see that Malfoy was looking for me, yet he hasn't noticed me yet. Good. He swayed a little in his steps, as if he was drunk. But Malfoy couldn't possibly get drunk with half a cup of diluted alcohol, would he? I smiled.

He stopped, placing his hands onto his head, trying to focus. I heard Malfoy groaned as he swayed to the walls, holding on for support. However, his dizziness only lasted for a couple of minutes. I could see that he was feeling better as he straightened up. He looked around, making sure that no one saw him in such a state. But I did and I knew Zabini made sure he did.

Malfoy lifted his head and a big grin was plastered onto his face. He looked around crazily, eyes dancing with madness, face of a madman. He tousled his perfect hair with his hands into a disheveled mess. He walked to the refreshment table, looking like an idiot as I tried to muffle my laughter. He still had the big cheesy grin on his face.

The students around the refreshment table looked at him oddly. The Slytherins looked at him with horror, for it was Draco Malfoy _smiling_, not _sneering_, but a _smiling_. At that moment, I knew they wanted to get down on their knees and pray, pray the almighty heaven and earth for forgiveness. Malfoy never smiles and if he did, they knew something was wrong. The Earth orbited in the opposite direction, perhaps. Or maybe it was because Snape washed his greasy hair. Whatever it was, the Slytherins around the table knew something was wrong and good heavens, they would do anything for Malfoy to stop smiling because it was scaring them senseless.

"Hey you two...." Malfoy grinned, referring to Crabbe and Goyle. "You guys are really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really..." He paused, taking a deep breath and then continued. "Really, really, really... stupid."

They stared at him dumbly. "T-Thank you." They stuttered.

I snorted. Leave it to them to think that was a compliment.

Malfoy left the table, with at least three-quarters of the students around there gaping after him. He turned, but accidentally ran into Professor Sprout who greeted him with glee. "How are you doing, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Sprout!" Malfoy exclaimed.

The Prof. looked shock as he screamed her last name.

He leaned in closer to her face. "That is an awfully big zit you have there." He said loudly, pointing to the middle of her forehead. "I think it's beating. Ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump."

Mortified, Sprout stomped away angrily.

The onlookers stifled their laughter. Zabini came up to me, a victorious smirk on his face. "A job well done, I say." He beamed.

"Yes, very well." I agreed, grinning along with him.

"You really are the brightest witch I've ever met. There would have been no way I could've concoct this plan."

"Thank you Zabini."

"It's _ingenious_, really. Alcohol already makes you an idiot, sputtering things you would never say if you're sober, and add to that, a diluted version of Veritaserum equals a magnificent scheme."

"How much alcohol was in that drink?" I asked.

"Oh... enough to a whole night of binge drinking."

"And the mint?"

"Just incase Malfoy goes overboard. You know what to do when he does." He looked at Malfoy.

I frowned. "I know."

"And we don't even have to question him for him to make a fool of himself. The alcohol is working its magic."

I nodded. "Yes, the components of the diluted version of Veritaserum and the alcohol will make Malfoy say things..."

My eyes followed Malfoy as he walked around the Great Hall. He stopped at Snape. "Snape... Snapity Snape-snape..." He hiccupped. "I believe that you should declare your love for McGonagall here... Look at her, she's old and wrinkling and it won't be long until she pop the cork... and die... Hence! Tell her you love her before she gets any more wrinkles!"

The Potions Master was speechless.

"And...you know what else...?" He slurred. "I think you should wash your hair... I can see myself... Oh my," Malfoy turned his head slightly sideways as he looked up Snape's nose. "Look how big your boogers are..."

I didn't know if it was possible, but Snape was drained of color. His face was whiter than a ghost's. The students collapsed in laughter. Many had tears trailing down their eyes. No one dared to talk to Snape like that. Only a drunk Malfoy under Veritaserum would.

Malfoy moved on to his next target. McGonagall. Oh I fear what he might say to her, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh look! Your hair... so... coarsely done, like a bird's nest! I'm surprised I don't see any birds..." He poked her hair with his finger. "Birdie... birdie... come out birdie..."

Furious, McGonagall slapped his hand away. "Mr. Malfoy! How dare you!"

Malfoy ignored her, walking towards the center of the Great Hall. Eyes were glued on him. The students were delighted to see what he would do next. He looked at Ron, and lips smiling, he said, "I've heard that you're a one-minute man, Weasley. Drink pineapple soda, it makes you go longer."

Ron's face fiercely matched his hair and he couldn't say anything back. I felt so bad for Ron... Zabini, next to me, was wiping his tears.

"Pansy... easy-to-get-in-your-pants-Pansy..." Malfoy said, looking at Pansy's horrified face. "You never was good in bed... as a matter of fact, you're really horrible... I didn't scream of ecstasy, I screamed of the torture I had to go through when in bed with you..."

Pansy's lips quivered and she broke into loud sobs, causing Zabini to double over and clutch his stomach.

"And Potter..." Harry frozed. "You really are the most flamboyant boy I ever did meet...Keeping a secret, huh Boy Wonder? Want to share it with us?"

Dumbledore caught his eye. Malfoy then whispered, "I wonder how that bloody wanker stays alive for so long..."

Helooked around for more victims. His eyes rested on mine. "Draco... Draco... How you get so fly... How did you get sofly...? Boy, you keep it so fly with your sweet honeybuns..."

My mouth hung open. He still remembers that song! Merlin, he remembers...

His face suddenly twisted ito an emotionless stare."You... Mudblood." He approached me, my heart quickened, fearing what he might say next. I really didn't want my plan to backfire on me. "I hated you, I never liked you. I despised you, loathed every fiber in your being."

He went on further. "Annoyed by your presence, infuriated by your bossy ways, disgusted by your muggle blood, sickened by your kindness to others and the loyalty to your friends... Yes, I hated you with a deep passion... You, the reason for my misery..." He rose up his hand up to my face and it felt like he was going to slap me. I waited for the force to come, but it didn't. I looked up and he was staring at me as everyone was holding their breath. Then he gently stroked my face and said softly. "Yet, you... the reason for my heartache..."

_Heartache?_

"Hermione Granger, of all things, you mean most and I think I like—" He was cut off as I quickly pressed my lips to his. No more words... no more...

I could feel everyone's stares, but I didn't care. I could see the flashing light of Neville and Colin's cameras, but I didn't care. I knew my friends were gaping, but... I didn't care. And I kissed him harder.

He regained his senses slowly, little by little, fragments by fragments... but he was coming back. Then he opened his eyes and looked down at me. I stepped back, the taste of him still on my lips. He didn't say anything as he looked at me, then at everyone. Students and teachers had surrounded us; shock, amusement, mixed emotions filled them as they saw our display. The band stopped playing as the dead silence hung in the air. I turned away from him, away from everyone as I wiped my tears and ran out of the Great Hall.

He likes me...

I mean most to him...

It was too much for me...

It would have been so much better if he did not say anything...

Because it hurts me...

Because I finally realized I felt the same way as I kissed him and knew he was, at last, truthful...

And because it hurts me most to know that I cannot be with him...

As it saddens me to know that I have failed...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They're very much appreciated. There will be an Epilogue. So look out for that soon. Hope this chapter was enjoyable. The epilogue will explain everything, if you're confused.

Thanks for reading and remember to **rate/review.**


	14. Epilogue Part One

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! I have no pathetic, lame reason for not updating quicker. I just never had the chance to work on it and my brain was wandering off... as usual. Since this was the Epilogue, I was trying to end it properly without leaving the readers disappointed. (My English teacher always said my conclusions sucked. Well, she never said it, but she meant it!) So, I'm trying to write it and couldn't think of what to write. It sucks.

I'm also working on an original story, which is driving me on the edge of insanity. Many times I find myself pulling my hair out and throwing stuff everywhere. I hate my story... yet I love it. Contradicting, right? Yeah... I think I need to check myself into a mental institution soon...

Well, onward with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Epilogue- Part One**

* * *

I have failed, in more ways than one. It seemed like a relatively simple plan at first, but turned out to be a complete catastrophe. Of course, I did have that dreading fear that it would backfire on me, but I never exactly prepared myself for it. What happened has happened and unless I want to change the course that fate has chosen, I cannot do much about it.

After I ran out of the Great Hall during the Graduation Ball, I headed towards the lake, half wanting to throw myself in it and cursing my terrible luck. I fell down on the edge of the lake, seeing my face reflected of the rippled surface of the lake, the full moonlight giving me a nice reflection of myself. My face was streaked with salty tears, mascara running, blush messed up, lipstick smeared, Merlin, I looked like hell. There was no doubt that I was in it.

I sat at the lake's edge, dangling my feet into the cool water. My dress was crimpled and ruffled, but that did not matter anymore. For me, the Ball was over. I heard footsteps approaching, but I did not bother to turn around to see the intruder of my privacy.

"I thought you might be here."

A female voice, so gentle, soothing, and sympathetic, but does she really understand the emotions I have? For a while, I did not utter anything. There was a thick gorge of silence between us. I heard Ginny sigh and she sat down next to me, crossing her legs together underneath her dress. "Hermione—"

"Ginny, please don't say anything." I quickly cut in, leaning on her shoulder. "Just don't. It's more than I can handle."

I felt her releasing a deep breath, succumbing to my request. We stayed like that for some moments, her, providing me comfort, and me, needing a friend who will understand.

"What happened after I left?" I asked, finally breaking the heavy silence.

"Harry and Ron wanted to go look for you, but I told them that I should do it. They were really pissed, you know."

"I know," I told her softly. "I know."

"And..." She knew whom I really wanted to know about. "Malfoy... he left a couple of seconds after you did. No one bothered to look to for him. Hell, not even Blaise."

"Did he say anything?"

"No... I couldn't tell anything from his expression, it was like stone."

"Figures."

"You surprised us by kissing him. I didn't expect you to really do it."

"I had to stop him from declaring his love for me infront of the entire school." I said half-jokingly.

"Hermione," Ginny gritted sternly. "It's a serious matter."

I took my head off her shoulder. "Serious? What is serious? Puppy-love?" I spat angrily. "That thick-headed bloke doesn't know the first thing about caring for someone and actually liking them!"

Fuming, I stood up and ran to the castle. My bare feet stomped furiously on the cold grass, sending icy chills up my legs.

"Hermione! Hermione, please!"

I could hear Ginny's words echoing behind me, but I did not come back. I dashed up the stairs and to my room. My common room was void of any people, even Malfoy. I slammed the door shut, suppressing my urge to let out another sob session. I was determined not to cry because that bloke did not deserve any drop of my tears. He is the last person to deserve me crying over him. It really sucks when you find out that your worst enemy likes you, worse when you find yourself liking him back. To top it off, it's on the brink of impossible for you two to be together. We were everything that a couple was meant not to have. It's like one of those ridiculous cliché hate-love stories that seemed to have fallen upon my life.

I went to the bathroom, bending my head over the sink to wash my face. It's a shame I can't wash everything that happened tonight away. I sashayed back into my room and fell onto my bed. I submitted to the heaviness upon my eyelids and slept away until morning.

My presence haunted my common room like a forbidding ghost of a corrupted Head-Girl early that morning. I paced back and forth across the common room and my room, half packing my stuff and the other half just throwing stuff everywhere. I should be downstairs, enjoying my last meal at Hogwarts, probably will never taste Hogwarts food ever again, but no, I'm moping around here. The Graduation Ceremony was at noon and already, it was nine o' clock.

I threw my socks into my trunk and sighed exasperatedly. This is my last day at Hogwarts and god dammit, I'm going to enjoy it. I marched down to the Great Hall and entered, plastering on a fake, cheery smile on my face.

"Hermione!" Colin's face popped out of nowhere.

"Colin. Hi!"

"Here," He handed me a leather-bound book and disappeared. I looked down at the book in my hands. On the cover, in bright, shiny gold letters, it said,

Hogwarts

Cherishing our moments.

So this is our yearbook. I flipped the pages; my eyes skimming past the collage of pictures collected the past school year. My eyes stopped at a particularly familiar one. I was running away from Malfoy with two _enormous thingies_ bobbing up and down and Malfoy was right at my heels, or rather, in _his_ high-heeled shoes as he was chasing me wearing his adorable pink dress and matching accessories. I couldn't help but smile at that picture. It was only a couple of months ago, but it seemed so long.

Malfoy in a toga, in unicorn drawers.

Me kissing Malfoy.

Malfoy poking McGonagall's hair.

Malfoy looking up Snape's nostrils.

Me kissing Malfoy again.

My, my, Malfoy seems to have quite a busy year, didn't he? The seventh years went around, asking their friends to sign their yearbooks, like the Muggle tradition. I sighed, well, might was well join in. I spotted Harry and Ron easily enough. After all, a crowd of people was surrounding them asking for their signatures and little quotes. They were two of the most popular boys in Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" They both greeted with me with such enthusiasm. They broke through the crowd of students and rushed to me, enveloping me in hugs.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked with much concern.

"Did that idiot Malfoy hurt you?" Ron demanded.

I shook my head. "I'm fine and no, Malfoy didn't hurt me." _Physically... he didn't... _I smiled at them. "Sign of my yearbook."

"Of course." They both said in unison as they flipped to the last pages of my yearbook and wrote their comments. "Sign ours."

I sighed, viewing the faces in the Great Hall. Malfoy was over at the Slytherin table, practically the whole seventh year female population (minus me) was crowded around him. Honestly, what do they see in that bloody git?

_The same thing you do..._

Oh hush conscience, I didn't ask for your opinion.

I opened Harry's yearbook and wondered what I should write. Finally, after a few, long pondering moments, I wrote:

_Harry,_

_Through thick and thin, you've always been there for me, like the bestfriend that you are and like a comforting brother you can be. I appreciate everything you have done for me and I regret that it has only been seven years. It seems like such a short time, but I know we will forever be in touch and best of friends no matter what. Remember to keep your work up and hold your head high. I wish you the best in life._

_With much love, _

_Hermione Granger_

I switched to Ron's yearbook.

_Ron,_

_You have been a wonderful friend and I love your caring nature, although it was somewhat overprotective. You're one of my bestfriends and I couldn't ask for a better one. You were there me through all the good and bad times we had and I loved you for it. We will see each other again and we will keep in touch. Try to mind your temper. I wish you the best luck._

_With much love,_

_Hermione Granger._

* * *

I headed back to my room, my yearbook still tightly clutched in my hands. I haven't read what Harry or Ron wrote in my yearbook yet, I couldn't. It felt too soon for me, or maybe I'm just too emotional. Reading their comments made it feel like it was time to leave, leave it all behind and I supposed I was not ready for it. But most of all, there is one particular person that I really wanted to sign my yearbook spite of the amount of repugnance I know he will reveal for me in my yearbook. Guessed him already? You should.

I found Malfoy in the common room, rummaging around for his things. I walked in, leaning awkwardly on the side of the entrance, my eyes soaking in his every movement. He did not notice me at first, or rather, if he did, he surely did disregard me well.

"Malfoy," I said, summoning up the courage to speak. My throat and tongue felt awfully dry, like sand paper. "Would you like to sign my yearbook?"

It was moments before he replied. I had that frightful fear that he would say no, but he didn't.

"Sure."

My hands shook as I handed the book to him. He flipped to the last pages and took a magic quill out of his pocket.

I rocked nervously back and forth on the heels of my foot, wondering what he wrote. Knowing him, he probably used the entire page to curse me and say what a bitchy witch I have been. The room was awfully silent, except for the fast scratching of the quill on paper. He scribbled something very fast and closed the book, handing it back to me. I did not read it right there. I wanted to wait until I was alone.

I expected him to ask me to sign his yearbook—I guess I wanted him to ask. To my hidden disappointment, he didn't.

So instead, I asked. "What are you looking for?"

"A black book. You haven't seen it, have you?"

Of course I have seen it. I read through it! "Have you checked the shelves above you?"

"Oh." It was all he said while he looked for it. It was an awkward moment. VERY awkward. I suspected him to throw things at me, like he would do in any particular case when I would embarrass the crap out of him, but surprisingly, he did not. That just made me feel all the more horrible.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry," I said louder. "For what I did to you last night. Damn you Malfoy, you're not letting me gloat in my vengeance."

He looked at me, face suddenly shrouded with a mask of anger. "I thought you had enough."

"Enough of what?" I exasperated.

"Enough of the vengeance shit! I thought you had let go! But no, instead you and Zabini's ass went ahead and publicly humiliated me!"

So he has finally exploded. I knew he couldn't hold in his anger for that long.

"You deserved it! Of all the things you've done to me!" I cried. "Malfoy, I'm apologizing, for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, you know what bitch?" He sneered as he tossed me the black book that he has finally found. "I don't forgive and forget that easily. And the things I wrote in that book about you are true, whether you believe them or not. I know you read them."

"Of course you did." I said scathingly. "You planted the book. Tried to make me fall in your devious plans, did you?"

His eyes leered menacingly at me. "Yes I did." He hissed. "But my feelings about you changed. Dammit, woman! I _do_ care about you! For such a smart witch, you sure know shit about love!"

I winced and almost dropped the book. "Bullcock. You don't know what love is."

"Neither do you!" He retorted.

I was speechless. "I-I...."

It's very much amusing when I think about it now, but when the situation was occurring, I've never wanted the earth to just open up and swallow me, taking me out of my misery. They say you'll laugh about it later, and it's true. I'm hysterical now.

You cannot say that we've fell in love, its preposterous. Malfoy and I were only seventeen, what did we know about love? There was lust, I'll admit, but I don't think love ever existed between us. There were chemical reactions of raging hormones that made us desire for each other, although I do doubt if those feelings came from the heart.

After my few seconds of silence, Malfoy stomped to his room and slammed the door forcefully. I still stood outside, gaping like the idiot that I am. For two people who _supposedly_ liked each other so much, Malfoy and I could not stand the mere presence of each other. And shit, I have to give my Valedictorian speech with him.

* * *

I closed the top of my trunk with a heavy sigh, having packed the last of my belongings. My eyes surveyed the remains of my room, empty as everything was neatly packed away. I stopped on my bed where my yearbook laid isolated on the bare mattress. Slowly, I reached for the book and opened it.

_Hermione,_

_You were a brilliant witch and will always be. I still remember the time when Ron and me rescued you from the troll and we all became bestfriends ever since. I want to thank you for helping me in my times of trouble. I love you and best wishes._

_Harry_

Hermione smiled. That was just like Harry, simple and sweet.

_Hey Hermione!_

_I really don't know what to write... except thanks for being there for me and the countless times you helped me with, or rather, let me copy the homework. We had fun times.... and uh... I don't know what else to say... Keep your head up and strive for what you believe in. (Although Harry and I think you should just give up with the S.P.E.W thing.)_

_Ron_

I let out light chuckle. At last, I reached the comment I had been dying to read. I held my breath.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Seven bloody years that I have spent with you, the seventh year being the most time I have ever spent with a muggle witch. I cannot say they were the highlight of my life but I would not say they were horrible. You were most difficult to be around sometimes and I often wished I could strangle you._

Oh Merlin. I knew it, he was flaming me. I wanted to stop reading, but a part of me urged me to continue.

_However, there are times... (Damn, this is what I call some sappy-ass shit.) that I wish I could kiss you senseless. You bring a smile to my face and its sad that whatever I write or say, you would not believe me regardless. I wish you the best and may your damn stubbornness bring some hope into your life._

_Mr. Draco Malfoy._

I had not noticed the salty teardrops that have been trickling down my cheeks. Some splashed on the page, causing the ink to leak. I hastily wiped the tears from my face and closed my yearbook. I wanted to believe him—in all honesty, I really did, but should I? I feared of getting my heartbroken, something that Malfoy was likely to do—use girls and then toss them away like they were no more than rubbish. How can I know he would not do that if I have a hard time trusting his words? I would have to settle this later. My graduation ceremony is approaching quickly.

I stuffed my yearbook into my bag and closed it. Taking a folded piece of paper out of my robes pocket, I flattened it out against the table as best as I could. My speech.

I went to the bath to freshen up before I went downstairs and look like a complete mess infront of the student body.

After the graduation ceremony, all my belongings would be hauled onto the train and we would soon depart. If I were to patch things up with Malfoy, I would have to do it right after the ceremony or onboard the train. As of right now, my farewell speech was much more important.

* * *

"Please give a nice round of applause for your two Valedictorians! Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy!" Loud clapped followed Dumbledore's announcement.

Straightening out my robes, nose haughtily in the air, and stride filled with confidence, I marched up to the podium along with Malfoy. We barely looked at each other. Once the applause had died down, I cleared my throat, beginning my speech.

"Fellow classmates, teachers, and staff. This has been one of the most memorable years ever at Hogwarts. As you have all known, last year was a tragic year for us all, with the fighting with You-Know-Who and all, but we all made it through in one peace."

Now Malfoy held the stage. "But why must we dwell on the past when there is future looking forward to us all? Yes, there were pleasant memories in our seven years in Hogwarts and some, very unpleasant... However, we must all hold our heads high and continue on with dignity. So as the class of the new millennium, we are finally graduates!"

The entire Great Hall erupted into explosions of cheers and clapping.

My mouth hung wide open. "Hey—what! I wasn't done! I still have to talk about—"

"Oh hush up Granger." Malfoy said annoyingly.

I glared at him, placing my hands on my hips. "A proper Valedictorian speech should be filled with theright amount of encouragement for the students to succeed in life and memories of our years, and how we should always approach education with open arms, and—"

"Granger!"

He ceased my talking when he pressed his soft lips on top of mine. The cheering in the Great Hall got louder and completely exploded. Yet as loud as it had gotten, it was nothing compared to the tremendous beating of my heart. And there was something about that moment that made my graduation all the more special...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Have no fear! Part Two will be here!

Yea... really corny...

But seriously, there will be a part two in the Epilogue since I thought one chapter for it will be too long. Trust me, part two will not take as long as this one. Once my Midterms are done, I am free! Well, until Finals come, that is, but that isn't until June. )

P.S The reason that all my chapters have terrible editing is because I do not catch my mistakes until months later. Forgive me?

Well ta-ta for now... Please rate and review! Luvs to you all wonderful people.


	15. Epilogue Part Two

**

* * *

**

**The Epilogue- Part Two**

* * *

The train horn blared, signaling that it was time to board and go. Harry and Ron helped me drag my trunks onto the train and into an empty compartment all the way in the back. It's really sad... who knows how long I would be able to see the familiar Hogwarts grounds again? A salty drop of tear ran down my cheek as I took one last, longing, look at the castle and hoped that I would be able to see it again. 

So many events had happened, whether good or bad, I will remember them all. My first date, Viktor Krum and the Yule Ball, the countless times I let Harry and Ron drag me into trouble, the adventures we had sneaking throughout the castle at night, Malfoy turning into a ferret, Malfoy in a dress... seven years of memorable memories.

I comfortably situated myself onto the train seats and sighed. Well, I was bound to leave sometime. I couldn't possibly live in Hogwarts all my life, but it's absolutely dreadful to tear myself way. Perhaps I could come back as a teacher... Perhaps...

My mind faded back to the kiss Malfoy had given me midst of our Valedictorian speech.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Why is there a flutter in my heart? Why does it feel like there are butterflies in my stomach? I'm kissing Draco Malfoy... infront of the entire graduating class and staff... _once again_... I wanted to pull apart, yet there was a part of me that wanted to hold on and never let go. I mustered up all the strength I had and pulled away, my lips still slightly on his. I opened my eyes and looked into deep pools of gray. Malfoy stood back, smiling.

I looked at the audience; there were students standing up and practically clapping their arse off. McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick seemed to be drying their eyes. Goodness, it must be a miracle they were praying to happen... to see the two houses together.

I stepped away from the podium and forced on a smile, walking back to my seat. Some girls gave me a look of awe, others glaring at me as if I did the most vile thing. Which I think I did...?

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

My fingers lingered on my lips. I could still taste him. Have I missed him already? Nonsense! I told myself. I haven't even left Hogwarts ground yet! 

I felt a slight tug and the train's horn blared loudly. Seconds later, its wheel rolled and my journey home had officially begun. The doors to my compartment opened and Harry and Ron stepped in. I smiled and gave a nod.

They took a seat infront of me.

"What a way to end the year, huh Hermione?" Harry said, laughing.

"Yeah," I sighed heavily, leaning back into the cushioned seat. "I think I'll miss him."

The corners of Ron's lips stretched into a small frown. "Miss that bloody git? I'm happy never to see him again."

"I got used to him." I told them. "Living with him for a year, after all."

I stood up. "I think I'm going to walk around a bit."

I left the compartment and strolled away, peeking into random compartments of others. I met Lavender and Parvarti in one of them. They stood up, enveloping me into big hugs.

"We'll miss you so much Hermione!" Lavender gushed, wiping her eyes. "This year was the best!"

"The dares, Malfoy, the drama, the excitement, the fun... everything!" said Parvarti.

"It was a crazy year... VERY crazy." I said.

"I have to say, my favorite part was when you dressed Malfoy in that toga with unicorn boxers. It was so adorable!" Lavender gave a huge grin.

Parvarti nodded her head quickly. "Hmm-hmm. I bet this year wouldn't go the way it did without us."

"I bet the year would have been sane."

"That's dreadfully boring." Lavender said.

Our conversation was not very long and I soon left them. My feet unknowingly led me to a particular compartment. I stood outside, wondering if I should go in. My hand was only a few centimeters away from the wooden door and I almost knocked.

The door slide opened before I got the chance. I stood face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Granger..." He said slowly, a smirk at his lips. Why do I keep thinking about his lips? Did I develop an obsession with them?

"Malfoy." I swallowed the hard lump in my throat. "I-I just wanted—wanted to..."

"Come in." He stepped aside.

I gave him a queer look and walked in.

"I been thinking, Malfoy," I said, turning to him.

"Are you ever going to call me Draco?" He asked.

Draco?

"Umm..." There was another hard lump in my throat. "D-Draco, I've been thinking about our... situation..."

"Our situation?" He said slowly, his words smooth. There was something in his eyes that caused bumps to cascade down my back.

I did not realized how close we were. My skin pricked and the hairs on my neck pricked. One would think I had gotten used to him! It's like I could not stand close to him without my skin getting so tingly.

He stepped back. "You know the song you sang to me? The one that you declared your love?"

My face scrunched up with distaste. "My love? Oh please, don't get your hopes so high Malfoy."

"Well, I did some researching about the muggle world. If this doesn't get you back, then _oh-the-hell-with-you Granger_." Then he cleared his throat.

When his mouth opened the words that flowed out of his mouth filled me with absolute shock.

_"It's early in the morning_

_And my heart is really moaning_

_Just thinkin' bout you baby_

_Got me twisted into things_

_And I don't know how to take it..._

_But it's driving me so crazy_

_I don't know if it's right_

_I'm tossin' turning in my bed_

_Its 5 o'clock in the morning_

_And I still can't sleep_

_Thinkin' bout your beauty it makes me_

_Weak..._

_I'm feeling hopeless at home_

_I don't know what to do but I think I'm in love..."_

"Draco..." I said, wondering whether I should laugh or cry.

"Shut up, Granger. I can't sing to save my fuckin' life, but I'm doing this shit. Now I'm wishing someone would hex me to oblivion, so be quiet and let me finish before someone hears me and I'll have to fucking murder them."

_"Amor, no es amor... (If this isn't love)_

_Then what am I feeling... What am I doing wrong_

_Amor, no es amor..._

_It's just an illusion that I have in my heart..._

_I don't know what to do but I think I'm in love..."_

By the time he was finished, my mouth hung wide open, practically touching the ground. "Draco... I—I... didn't know you could sing in Spanish."

He looked at me, eyes as big as saucers. "I didn't know either." He said. "See how my accent is perfect?" I knew he was being sarcastic.

I laughed, tears streamed out of my eyes. How many times have I dreamed and wished that a guy would sing to me, no matter how terrible he sounds... and that guy is right infront of me...

Oh the hell with it. I jumped into his arms and held on to him tightly.

He may not be my shining prince in armor, but he is the dark lord that captured my heart...

* * *

You may have been wondering whether or not Malfoy and I ended up together. After all, such a heart-warming scene as the one I described can only conclude that we were a couple. 

We were so young, only eighteen. What did we know about love? Even though my heart practically melted when he sang that song to me, I couldn't help but feel that there was something missing. Were we together? Or were we just friends with benefits? It did not feel like we were a couple.

Right after I left the train with my trunks and belongings, I met up with my parents to prepare for my departure. In the corner of my eyes, Draco's manservant was placing his things into a muggle car. Draco saw me and I gave him a little smile. He turned to say something to the manservant and nodded. Then he headed towards me.

I didn't know what he was planning or what he was up to, but from the smirk upon his face, my heart leaped.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I presume?" He asked suavely as he swung his arm over my shoulders. I eyed him, demanding to know what he was doing.

My father stared at him blankly at first, probably wondering what in the blazing hell this boy was doing...wrapping his arms around his daughter like that.

"Yes, who are you?" My father cleared his throat and he held his hand out. Draco took it and they shook.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, sir."

"Draco Malfoy?" A look of puzzlement crossed my mother's face. "Didn't you tell me about him Hermione?"

"Oh really now?" Draco said smugly. "Did she also tell you that we are currently seeing each other?"

My mother's face contorted into confusion. "I-I thought Hermione... Hermione, I thought you said he didn't like—"

"But that's all in the past, Mrs. Granger." Draco cut in quickly. "Our feelings have changed, haven't they Hermione?"

I plastered on a big smile. "Of course, Mum."

"Hermione is my girlfriend, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and I was wondering if I would be able to have the pleasure of taking her out for dinner sometime."

I was shocked. Was Draco really this courteous? He sure had fooled me!

My parents looked nervously at each other. "Sure," My father said finally.

"Draco, so you finally found a girlfriend?"

We quickly spun around and faced the smiling face of Narcissa Malfoy. True to the rumors, Narcissa Malfoy was beautiful—in an aristocratic, high-class sort of way. I was in awe as I stared at her, her blonde hair delicately fixed in a bun, her classical high nose, and the stormy gray eyes that seemed to be transfixed on Draco.

"Mother!" Draco quickly exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I came to pick up my son. I know I haven't done that in years. I wanted to welcome you home." She said pleasantly. Her eyes fell on me. "And you must be Hermione Granger. Draco has told me much about you."

I could feel eyes scanning me up and down, possibly grading me to see if I was worth something for her son.

"Smart, always beating him in subjects and a sharp tongue."

Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy. I knew it.

I smiled sheepishly, out of embarrassment.

Unexpectedly, she added. "Good, then you can keep Draco on his toes."

I broke into a grin. "Thank you."

She turned to Draco and said casually. "It's about time you found a girlfriend. I've been waiting for so long, I was beginning to assume that my son likes other men."

"_Mother_!" Draco gasped in shock, his cheeks tinting an adorable pink. I did not know Draco had the ability to blush. For his sake, I kept in my laughter.

I had forgotten my parents were standing there. "Mrs. Malfoy," I said. "These are my parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

After they had greeted each other, Draco pulled me to one side and whispered into my ear. "Now that we're _official_, Granger, I'll push aside my dignity and swing by to pick you up for dinner tonight at eight."

I looked up to his amused eyes. "That's a demand?"

"Of course." He said, smirking. "You're _mine_."

"We'll see about that Malfoy." I stood on my toes and planted my lips on top of his.

* * *

... And how about it...

After all those thoughts I had that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would never in a million years end up together...

How wrong we were for each other...

How all the odds were against us...

How our friends and families would never accept any relationships between us...

How he was a Slytherin to the core and I was very much Gryffindor at heart...

How he was a pureblooded wizard of a high-class family and I was just a middle-class Muggle...

How a simple dare turned into an atrocious, degrading turn of events...

And how it all brought us together...

Never in a million years would I think that. Not in my lifetime... EVER... but you know what? Always expect the unexpected because it will hit you in the face or it might make you kiss your worse enemy.

I think there is a lesson to be learned. The lesson might be different for everyone, but this is the one I learned here.

'Truth or dare' is a humiliating a game that I shall never play again!

It brings unpleasant consequences and who knows... you might end up with someone you don't like... because for me...

... this is how I ended up...

... Ten years later, a small boy with silver-blonde hair and caramel eyes was running about in the Malfoy Mansion...

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoo! I'm done with the story. I know you all have waited centuries for me to finish and I'm very happy to say that I have finally did. I had a hard time trying to end it because I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger or something of that sort.

This was my first Draco/Hermione story, my first Harry Potter story. I know I have plenty of mistakes-concerning character development and grammers, typos and stuff, as I didn't work as much as I wanted on this story.

The song that Draco had sang was, **"Obssession" By Frankie ft. Baby Bash**. I thought that since I had their previous song in one of my chapters, I should end it with another one of their songs.

I hope that you are all very satisfied with the story and without your comments and reviews, I wouldn't have been able to finish it. Hell, I would've gave up months ago.

I can't possibly name all of you, but you know who you are. **Thank you!**

P.S I'll be working on "**Arousing The Known**", my next project-better written and more thought out. So go ahead and start on that if you haven't! Thanks again!

**Rate/Review!**


End file.
